Headmaster
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Natsaha emmène une bonne partie de son équipe en vacance dans la section du shield de la côte ouest. Le directeur du shield affecté à Los Angeles à une surprise lui aussi. Pairing: [Hawksilver], [Brutasha], [Falconwitch]. Perso : Wanda, Pietro, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam, Scott, Bobby morse
1. jour 1

**Une nouvelle fic est arrivé, ce n'est pas parce que je publié moins que j'écris moins. Cette fic est presque fini à etre écrite, j'en écris une en collaboration avec Scorpionne. Et deux autres sont en cours d'écriture également. Vous n'allez débarrassez de moi aussitôt.**

 **Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 **Titre:** Headmaster

 **Perso** : Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Bobby Morse, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver, Brutasha, falconwitch

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Natsaha emmène une bonne partie de son équipe en vacance dans la section du shield de la côte ouest. Le directeur du shield affecté à Los Angeles à une surprise lui aussi.

.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Lundi 3 septembre 2016. New York. Jour 1.

.

\- Pietro! Allez fait ta valise.

\- J'aimerai bien savoir où on va.

\- Piet, moi aussi. T'inquiète pas Natasha sourit de trop. Elle doit-être au courant de quelques chose. Rassura ma jumelle en bouclant sa propre valise.

\- Et donc? Ça me dit pas où on va!

\- Pietro... t'es le seul qui réagit comme ça, on a 15 jours de vacances. Franchement peu importe où on va. Dit-elle d'une voie lasse.

\- Tant que Sam est là! Je soupire et roule des yeux.

\- Rhoo piet t'es chiant là ! allez valise! Insiste t-elle.

Je me lève et boucle cette putain de valise. On doit être dans une heure dans le jet, ça m'emmerde de pas savoir où on va. Est ce qu'on part loin? Est ce qu'on sort du territoire ? Est ce que j'aurais dû réseau? Je prends une dernière douche, me change pour la énième fois et je rejoins les autres dans le Quinjet. Nath est aux commandes, Wanda a raison, elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Scott est assis à ses côtés, moi je suis à l'arrière devant le couple du siècle. Cela fait déjà 4h00 qu'on est en vol.

\- Pietro ne fait pas la tête. Murmure Wanda.

\- Musel som to urobiť veci. (Je devais faire des trucs.)

\- Aké veci ? (Quel genre du truc?) Me dit elle.

\- Je vous laisse je vais voir Nath et Scott. Déclare soudainement Sam.

Wanda lui sourit et s'assoit à mes côtés. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu devais faire?" Murmure t-elle.

\- Je devais appeler un ami demain. Lui avouai je.

\- Et ben, tu le feras demain.

\- On ne sait même pas où on sera demain. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- C'est si important? Dit-elle la voix tremblante, probablement inquiètes à présent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... non... C'est juste. Que... je lui avait promis... chuchote ai je.

\- Mais à qui? Dit elle toujours aussi inquiète.

\- Tu te souviens de la mission à Dallas?

\- Euh vaguement.

\- Avant que je sois officiellement un "agent". déclarais-je en mimant des guillemets sur le mot agent.

\- Euuh. Peut-être... il y en a eut tellement. Dit-elle déjà lasse de toutes ses missions.

\- Nath était malade, elle avait vomit part-

Wanda me coupe aussitot. "Passe moi les details, c'est bon, je m'en souviens et donc"

\- C'est moi qui ai dû appeler la base de L.A vu que tout le monde était en mission... bref j'ai appelé et l'agent de liaison était absent, le secrétaire m'a passé son supérieur... Wanda me regarde, la main posée sur mon épaule et attendant la suite du récit. "C'était Clint."

\- Clint... Hawkeye? Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Oui...

\- Bah tu le savais qu'il était à L.A! Dit-elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Mais je lui avais jamais parlé depuis qu'il était parti... et donc on a parlé un peu. Juste un peu... y'avait la mission... il m'a demandé de le prévenir quand je serais un agent officiel.

\- Tu l'as pas rappelé? Chuchote t'elle.

\- Si je l'ai fais, là, on a parlé plus longtemps... il m'a dit qu'il entamait la procédure de divorce fin du mois d'août... c'est pour ça que je voulais l'appeler.

\- T'en pinces pour lui? Dit-elle soudainement.

\- Sľúbil si mi ! (Tu m'avais promis!)

\- Ale ... bolo to Pietro otázka ... aspoň mám odpoveď ... (Mais... c'était une question Pietro... au moins j'ai la réponse... ) ajouta t-elle. Je me suis fais avoir comme un bleu.

\- Hey.. on va atterir... Dit une voix masculine qui me sort de mes pensées.

\- Déjà? Dis-je soulagé.

\- Sme stále na americkej pôde, budete môcť volať svoju polovičku. (On reste sur le sol américain, tu vas pouvoir appeler ton chéri.)

Je soupire fortement, jamais je n'aurais dû lui parler de çà... jamais je n'aurais dû lui avouer.

\- Attache-toi gamin! Me lance l'oiseau.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Grognais-je à son encontre. Gamin. C'est le surnom que me donnait Clint avant qu'il choisisse de partir rejoindre la base du Shield de la côte ouest.

\- Attache-toi quand même. Je grogne et fini par boucler sa ceinture. C'est au bout de 10 longues minutes qu'on entend la procédure d'atterrissage.

\- Black widows, september, base de New York. Demande d'autorisation d'atterrir.

\- Base de Los Angeles, autorisation accordé, vous pouvez lancer la procedure, bienvenu agent Romanoff.

\- Los Angeles! Wanda... dis-je en retenant mon souffle. Ma douce soeur me regarde et je vois son sourire grandir autant que le mien doit se voir maintenant. Je vais revoir Clint... en vrai ... et pas qu'au téléphone.. je perds mon sourire. J'ai le coeur qui bat à un rytme bien trop élevé... j'ai les mains moites.. j'ai du mal à respirer..

Je sents le jet se poser, Natasha éteint tout. Sam et Scott se précipitent dans la base. Je prends mon temps pour réunir mes affaire et puis je suis comme pétrifié. Wanda sort puis Nath m'ordonne de me dépêcher, elle a l'air surexcité. Elle aussi va retrouver Clint. Je sors du quinjet, je l'aperçois au loin. Natasha lâche son sac et court dans ses bras. Il la soulève dans les airs puis la redépose à ses côtés. Une femme blonde est à ses côtés. Je rejoins Wanda, et vais moi aussi serrer la main de mon archer.

Je lui lance juste un salut, tétanisé. Je n'étais pas aussi terrorisé avant qu'il parte... en même temps j'arrêtais pas de l'emmerder... j'avais que ça à faire. Je n'étais pas encore un vrai agent. Et puis... j'aimais bien le faire chier...

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Bobby.

\- Pardon ? Dis-je en regardant cette blonde.

\- Ce gosse... toujours dans la lune. Ricane Sam.

\- Lâche-moi oiseau de malheur... grognais-je à son encontre.

\- Enchanté moi c'est oiseau moqueur. Dit aussitôt la femme en riant.

\- Non, non, je suis le faucon. Se défend Sam.

\- Je plaisantais... je sais qui vous êtes.. Clint m'a beaucoups parlé de vous. Dit cette blonde en fixant Clint.

\- Bon... c'est pas tout ça... je suppose que vous avez faim... parcontre il faut qu'on y aille à deux voitures. Lance Clint.

\- Qui monte avec moi? Demande cette femme en allant vers une Porsche

\- Sam? Tu restes avec moi? Dit Clint en regardant le faucon.

\- Euh... Bafouille t-il en regardant et la Porsche et ma soeur.

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Vas-y ...Pietro? Me demande t-il.

\- Ok... Dis-je sans même réfléchir. Je suis Clint... je suis anxieux. On grimpe dans sa bagnole.

\- Désolé de te séquestrer mais bon je préfère que se soit toi que Scott. Enfin... c'est pas qu'il me dérange mais je le connais pas plus que ça. Me dit-il

\- On se connait pas plus que ça non plus. Murmure ai je.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je penses que tu es digne de confiance... Marmonne t-il avant de me regarder, droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur bat encore à toute allure, il va vraiment falloir que je contrôle ça.

\- Alors quoi de neuf à New York? Me dit-il. En démarrant.

\- Euh... pas grand chose... enfin si... Scott est agent du shield. Dis-je en souriant bêtement.

\- En probation? Demande t-il.

\- Non non officiel.

\- Ça a été plus vite que toi. Percute t-il.

\- Soit disant que j'étais pas en état...

\- Tu étais pas mal amoché... et Sam et ta soeur... ça fait longtemps? Dit-il en partant sur les chapeau de roue tout en riant.

\- Sans commentaire... Dis-je en pouffant

\- Ça te fait si chier que ça? Dit-il en riant encore.

\- Sans commentaire je t'ai dis... Dis-je en riant moi aussi.

\- Ok... Bon, J'espère qu'il sera là...

\- Qui ça?

\- La surprise pour ma partenaire! Lance t-il en souriant.

\- Bobbie? C'est ça? Bafouille ai-je.

\- Pour Nath... Bobby... C'est... Pas pareil. Finit-il par dire.

\- Ah au fait... et ton divorce? Finis-je par lui demander, avant que Clint prenne un virage très serré.

\- Prononcé... j'ai la garde de mes gosses un week-end sur deux quand je suis en week-end. Et elle m'a laissé ma titine... Dit Clint en caressant le tableau de bord.

\- Pourquoi t'es resté ici?

\- J'ai eu l'opportunité de commander la base... et j'avais besoin de tune. Mon divorce m'a laissé sur la paille. Ah il est là ! Lance t-il. Je regarde dans sa direction et aperçois le monstre vert.

\- Le monstre vert?

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de l'appeler comme ça... je tiens à ma bagnole. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui.. Biensure. Dis-je un peu confus d'avoir insulté son ami.

\- Hey... aller grimpe. Bruce me fait un signe de la tête et grimpe à l'arrière, il se place au milieu de la banquette.

\- Salut... Dit-il en me serrant la main.

\- Salut. Je... je suis désolé.. Bafouille ai-je.

\- T'es pardonné petit. Alors elle se doute de quelque chose? Demande Hulk visiblement de bon humeur.

\- Je pense pas...

\- Et le shield? Continu de demander le docteur Banner.

\- Non plus, y'a que Fury qui le sait.

\- Et ta femme? Demanda Hulk.

\- On est plus ensemble. Ça fait 3 mois que c'est terminé... mon cœur s'emballe trois mois. Mais il annoncé son divorcé il y a quatre mois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Hulk. moi, j'ose rien dire, rien demander, je regarde la route et tente de calmer les battements de coeur.

\- Ça collait pas... avec le boulot et tout... puis bon c'était pas super sérieux. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules.

Comment ça pas sérieux... il a trois gamins... je comprends plus rien... j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger au milieu de tout ça.

\- Ça t'a coûté un divorce tout ça. Dit Bruce .

\- C'est pas de sa faute... ça n'allait déjà plus entre moi et Laura... si c'était pas l'adultère ça aurait été autre chose tu sais. Lâche finalement Clint qui m'éclaire enfin sur la question. Donc Clint a trompé sa femme.

\- C'est con quand même. J'ai hâte de voir ma petite femme.

\- Elle va halluciner.

\- Ah tiens... Pietro ouvre la boîte à gant, y'a une carte magnétique blanche dedans. Je sursaute, je suis toujours dans mes pensées, je souris bêtement et cherche la carte. Il me l'a prend des mains puis la tend à Bruce.

\- Hôtel Barry ?

\- Une super suite. Vous allez vous plaire... pendant que nous, on se tassera à la maison. Dit Clint en levant les yeux.

\- Clint... t'aurais pas dû. Bafouille Bruce visiblement ému.

\- Remercie le shield... c'est Fury. Dit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Sacré bonhomme. Dit Bruce.

\- T'es prêt?

On avance vers un restaurant, je suis toujours dans mes pensées. Tout me reviens en tête. La première fois que j'ai vu Clint. La première fois où j'ai compris je l'aimais bien. Quand je l'ai revu après mon réveil, quand il m'a apprit qu'il était marié et était père de famille. Quand j'ai abandonné l'idée d'être plus qu'un ami. Quand il m'a entraîné. Quand il est parti en stage à Los Angeles et qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Alors voilà pourquoi il était resté. Il était resté pour cette Bobby. Il était venu en stage, avait trompé sa femme et il est resté pour elle.

En entrant dans la salle, Nath se lève aussitôt et court enlacer Bruce Banner, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, aussi douce, et affectueuse. Wanda sourit face au couple, puis elle me regarde. Je m'installe à ses côtés, elle me sourit comme une idiote et me fait des signes en me désignant Clint.

\- Zastavil Wanda! (Arrête Wanda!) Soufflais-je à son encontre.

\- Ste spokojní ? (Tu es content ?) Insiste t-elle.

\- Wanda... prosím... ( Wanda... s'il te plaît...) soupire ai-je.

Ma sœur se tait enfin et cesse ses allusions. Le couple s'installe puis nous prenons l'apéritif. Clint prend la parole. "On voulait te faire la surprise."

\- Ben c'est réussi. Réponds Nath émue.

\- Quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais leur faire la surprise pour venir, ça m'a donne une idée... vous vous voyez rarement, tu m'as dis que tu faisais confiance à l'équipe... alors.. voilà... conclut;il ému lui aussi.

\- Merci Clint. Articule l'espionne

\- De rien ma belle.

On trinque tous ensemble, buvons l'apéro en parlant du Shield et des Avengers. Le repas se passe plutôt bien. Natasha et le docteur Banner roucoulent. Scott, Sam et Clint amusent la galerie. Wanda et Bobby sont sous le charmes des mecs et moi... moi je sents un peu mis a l'écart, je me mets à l'écart tout seul. Je suis une grande gueule en règle général mais là.. je suis tétanisé par Clint. J'ose pas parler, ni même réagir à quoique se soit alors que dans sa bagnole, lorsqu'on était qu'à deux j'arrivais à tenir une conversation. Ce mec me déstabilise complètement.

À la fin du repas, Clint annonce à Black widows, qu'elle et Bruce dormiront à l'hôtel et qu'il allait les déposer lui-même à leur palace. Donc comme convenu Clint emmène le couple et Bobby nous emmène chez "eux". D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne sont plus ensemble mais continuent à vivre ensemble, ils ont une maison avec trois chambres.

L'agent Morse, nous fait visiter. Un grand salon, avec un canapé et deux fauteuil, une table en bois et six chaise, un grand buffet avec un tas de photo des enfants Barton. Une cuisine fermée qui a l'air fonctionnel. Et un bureau, Clint est maintenant directeur de l'agence de Los Angeles, il doit avoir beaucoups de travail.

A l'étage il y a trois chambres. La chambre de son petit dernier, une chambre plus grande que se partagent Cooper et Lila, les deux premiers de Clint et "leur" chambre je suppose. Ils ont aussi deux salle de bain. Une entre les chambre des enfants et une privée dans la chambre conjugale on va dire.

Scott et Sam se sont fait attribuer la chambre des enfants, moi et Wanda on dormira dans leur chambre. L'agent Morse et Clint dormiront dans le salon.

Bobby nous laisse nous installer, Wanda prend une douche pendant que je découvre la chambre de Clint. Un lit en bois noir, deux chevet identique, deux lampe, un livre, une photo, d'eux, Clint et elle. Je m'assois sur la housse de couette écru et marron et regarde encore autour de moi... une commode noire, toujours, un grand cadre accroché au mur, les enfants Barton. J'entends une porte claquer et la voix de Clint résonne au rez de chaussée. J'ouvre la porte et écoute le son de sa voix.

\- Ils sont parti se coucher?

\- Oui, les jumeaux sont dans la chambre, Sam dort dans le lit de Cooper, Scott à l'air ravi de dormir dans celui de Lila. L'informe la blonde.

\- Ça doit lui faire penser à sa fille. Dit Clint.

\- Il a une fille?

\- Oui Cassie, d'après ce que ma dit Nath... alors que penses-tu de mon équipe? Je souris... nous sommes toujours "son" équipe.

\- Ton ancienne équipe... Rectifie t-elle, elle m'énerve. "bah ils sont sympa. Scott me fait rire, il a l'air très naturel comme gars. Sam aussi, tu sais que j'aime bien les personnes naturel... J'adore Wanda, elle est super agréable... pierrot je sais pas... je le trouve un peu réservé." Moi? Réservé ? Et c'est Pietro connasse!

\- Pietro! Et il est pas réservé normalement, c'est une pile... il est... spontané... et dynamique... il doit être encore sur le coup de la surprise. Bon, tu déplie le canapé je vais prendre une douche.

J'entends Clint monter les escaliers, je ferme doucement la porte, je me rassois sur le lit et commence à me déshabiller, Wanda me rejoint à ce moment là.

\- Alors frérot... ton clintounet...

\- Wanda! Dis m-je en soupirant.

\- Vous vous êtes parlé ? Et son divorce?

\- Prononcé ! Il a ses gosses tout les quinze jours... bon, je vais prendre une douche bonne nuit sestrička.

\- bonne nuit braček.

Je ne traîne pas sous la douche, je suis épuisé et tout retourné de cette journée. Wanda dort déjà, je me glisse à ses côtés... je repense à cette soirée, a nos conversations... à moi et à Clint...

Je me souviens du jour où je l'ai revu au Shield. Il était passé en coup de vent, m'avait amené un bouquet de fleur et m'avait remercié de l'avoir sauvé puis il était parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je l'ai revu un mois plus tard, j'allais un peu mieux, il avait une mission avec les autres et devait étudier sa cible. Il était resté trois jours entier au QG, il m'avait parlé de ses enfants, de son dernier, particulièrement et de sa femme de ce fait.

En septembre 2015, j'ai eu le droit de rejoindre les autres en entraînement mais j'avais toujours un prof attitré, un ancien, le premier fut Captain America. Pendant près d'un mois, il m'a donné des cours particuliers deux fois/semaine et je rejoignais les autres pour l'entraînement collectif une fois par semaine. Le mois suivant fut l'un des meilleurs, Clint Barton était assigné à mon entraînement. Tout les mercredi et vendredi je me levais à 6h tapante, jamais je m'étais levé si tôt. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

Ma soeur fut attitrée agent officiel la fin de ce mois, Clint avait fêté ça avec nous, c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire et s'amuser. Le mois suivant fut celui de Natasha, elle est une excellent prof mais je regrettais déjà la gentillesse et la patience de mon archer que je ne voyais plus qu'une fois par semaine pendant les entraînements collectifs.

Puis en milieu de novembre, il est parti en stage sur la côte ouest, ça a duré deux mois. Ce fut les mois les plus long de ma vie, j'attendais impatiemment qu'il revienne. Et il n'est jamais revenu. Il a accepté le poste de directeur de l'agence de Los Angeles et on nous a envoyé Scott Lang à sa place.

A partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé des petites missions, je me souviens encore parfaitement de la mission où j'ai dû appeler l'agent de liaison de L.A, je me souviens encore de mon stress lorsquon m'a annoncé qu'on me passait la direction et que j'ai dû lui parler, à lui, à mon archer. On avait pas parlé longtemps, juste une quinzaine de minutes, 10 sur la mission et sur les cinq dernières, il m'a demandé où en était mon intégration. J'ai même pas eut le temps de lui parler de Scott, ou de Sam et Wanda qui commençaient à se rapprocher doucement. J'ai même pas eut le temps de lui demander comment il allait. Je me souviens juste que deux ou trois jours plus tard, il m'a envoyé un texto, je ne sais même pas comment il a eut mon numéro. Enfin voilà, quoi qu'il en soit il m'a juste écrit qu'il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps de papoter mais qu'il était sur une grosse affaire et qu'il espérait que mon entrainement se passe au mieux. Mais aussi que j'avais intérêt de lui informer quand je serais nommé agent officiel. C'est ce que j'ai fais.

Un an pile après m'être fait mitrailler par Ultron, j'ai été promu agent officiel. Je l'ai appelé c'est là où il m'a annoncé pour son divorce. Je me souviens pas qu'il ait pu me parler de cette Bobby. Il a bien parlé des agents de L.A mais pas de quelqu'un en particulier, j'aurais tilté. A mon tour, je lui ai promis de l'appeler début septembre pour m'informer sur le dénouement du divorce et me voilà... dans son appart, à dormir dans leur lit, à lui et à elle... avec qui il dort en ce moment même. j'essaye d'enlever cet image de la tête et ferme les yeux... je suis épuisé.


	2. jour 2

Un deuxième chapitre est la. J'espère que ça vous plaira encore. Un gros merci pour vos review!

Val: désolé mais j'ai du faire des choix. Et je voulais pas que se soit gayland non plus. Un couple gay à la fois lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien Bucky et Steve en couple. A vrai dire je suis en thérapie car il y a peu je le détestais. Peut être que j'écrirais sur stucky un jour.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 2**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Mardi 4 septembre 2016. Los Angeles. Jour 2.

Il est 8h, quand j'ouvre les yeux, Wanda se réveille également, elle prends sa douche, j'attrape mon téléphone et descends. J'entends quelqu'un dans la cuisine, je passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et aperçois l'agent Morse, vêtue d'un pyjama en soie noir aux bordures blanches. Elle se tourne vers moi. "Bonjour." Dit-elle souriante.

\- Bonjour. Murmure ai-je gêné.

\- Tu veux un café ? Me demande t-elle en posant le café sur la table.

\- Non... je...

\- Un chocolat? Dit-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Je préférais oui. Elle me fait signe de m'installer, elle pose du lait sur la table, du cacao, du pain, du chocolat à tartiner, de la confiture. Enfin plein de bonne choses et des tasses pour tout le monde.

\- Clint doit énormément tenir à vous... il n'y a jamais eu autant de nourriture ici.

\- Il dort encore?

\- Il est fatigué en ce moment, ces vacances vont lui faire le plus grand bien... bon, je te laisse, je vais prendre une douche avant que les autres se lèvent.

\- D'accord oui, merci. Murmure ai-je. Je regarde ma tasse, j'ai le coeur qui bat. Elle est pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais... je pense que ma jalousie me pousse à penser le contraire. J'entends la porte de la salle bain se fermer, puis j'entends un mini ronflement; Clint Barton ronflerai? Je souris, me lève puis me faufile dans le salon en étouffant mes rires. Je sors mon téléphone puis le vois, serrant son oreiller contre son torse, la jambe droite au dessus des couvertures. Au départ je voulais le filmer pour me foutre de sa gueule mais... il est tellement beau... je reste figé dans la salle à manger à le contempler.

\- Pietro? Dit une voix féminine.

Je sursaute, regarde mon interlocutrice, fais les gros yeux, place mon index devant ma bouche et chuchote. " chuttt... Clint dort encore."

\- Tu fais quoi? Me demande Wanda en fronçant les yeux.

\- Il se tâte de me servir un café ou de me regarder dormir. Marmonne Clint.

\- Je.. je.. je t'ai réveillé ? Dis-je tétanisé à l'écoute de sa phrase.

\- Ça fait longtemps... Marmonne t-il encore. " alors le café est prêt?"

\- Euh... oui... ta ... l'agent Morse l'a fait. Dis-je confus. "La douche est libre?" Demande ai-je à Wanda.

\- Oui...

\- J'y vais! Lance ai-je avant de fuir en haut.

Je ferme la porte de la chambre. Je l'ai réveillé ? Ou il l'était déja? Et si c'est le cas depuis combien de temps l'était t-il ? Il a pisté que je le regardais dormir? Je souffle pour réguler les battements de mon coeur et vais prendre ma douche, ça me calmera un peu.

Quand je sors, j'entends les rires de Clint, Bobby et ma soeur. Je m'installe encore confus à table. Ils rient de la tartine de Clint qui est tombé entière dans sa tasse. Je souris à la situation.

Sam nous rejoint à table. "Bien dormi?" Lance t-il en nous embrassant.

\- Oui et toi? Dit aussitôt ma soeur en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Assez bien...

\- Ça va pas Pietro ? Me demande Clint.

\- Euh... si, encore désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Marmonne ai-je.

\- T'as pas à t'inquièter, j'ai le sommeil léger c'est tout. Me dit-il en me souriant.

\- À peine je descends le matin qu'il se lève. Nous confie oiseau moqueur.

-Vous dormez pas ensemble? Demande aussitôt Sam. J'ai envie de lui: De quoi tu te mêles? Mais ça me regarde pas non-plus justement.

\- On est pas ensemble. Dit aussitôt la femme.

\- Du moins on l'est plus... Ajoute Clint.

\- Oh... vous auriez dû nous le dire... Dit aussitôt ma soeur confuse.

\- On aurait pu aller à l'hôtel. Lâche Sam, chose qui me met hors de moi.

\- Qui ça on? Toi et ma soeur? Grogne ai-je à Sam comme un loup face à sa proie.

\- Pietro! Jedná sa o posteľ Bobby. (C'est le lit de Bobby.)

\- Désolé... Sam à raison, c'est votre lit... Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes mignon, Clint m'avait prévenu que vous étiez très fusionnel. Vous êtes très protecteur avec votre sœur. Déclare t-elle souriante.

\- Elle est ma seule famille. Marmonne ai-je.

\- De toute façon, demain on s'en va. Lance Clint pour rompre l'atmosphère pesante.

\- On s'en va? Dit Sam aussi surpris que moi et Wanda.

\- Nath à prévu des vacances surprise en vous amenant ici. Je voulais lui faire plaisir avec Bruce. Et puis Bobby et moi on a pensé que... des vraies vacances vous feraient le plus grand bien.

\- Où on va!? Dit Wanda souriante.

\- Vous verrez bien... glisse Clint en avalant le reste de son café.

\- Ach, napodiv tam, tie ťa hrkálku, kam ideme ... Váš lukostrelec je s vami. (Tiens, bizarement là, tu râles pas toi pour savoir où on va... ton archer est avec toi.)

\- Wanda... Soupire ai-je encore.

\- Bon, allez, allons réveiller Scott! Et allons profiter de la plage. Déclare Clint en se levant..

On va tous se préparer puis on se rejoint en bas.

\- Bon... Clint à dû aller à la base. Il nous rejoindra quand il aura fini. Nous informe Bobby. Mais Bien sûre me dis-je c'était trop beau être vrai. "L'avantage c'est qu'on prend une voiture." Je souris faussement puis suis les autres à la voiture de Bobby. Scott monte à l'avant et je me retrouve derrière avec Wanda et Sam qui n'arrêtent pas de se chuchoter des mots doux, comme si je ne me doutais pas de ce qu'ils se disent. Donc voilà Sam et Wanda sont accrochés comme des sangsues, Scott tape discussion avec la pouffe de Clint et moi... je m'emmerde royalement.

En arrivant sur la plage, on va se ballader, Bobby nous fait visiter, enfin elle fait visiter sa ville à Scott. Sam et Wanda sont main dans la main et moi je suis tout ce petit monde.

Après s'être ballader on se pose dans une pizzeria. J'ai pas très faim, Bobby propose de prendre un apéro, je suis pas sûre que de boire arrangerai mes affaires... en général dès que je franchis l'étape de deux verres, mon cerveau est à l'envers, je n'arrive même plus à parler anglais correctement. Ça m'est même déjà arrivé de parler sokovien avec Captain America. Il était tellement mal de me voir dans cet état qu'il a fait semblant de me comprendre.

Bref, je prends un soda. On mange ensuite tout les cinq puis on s'en va sur la plage. Bobby, Scott et Sam vont nager, Wanda reste avec moi, non pas par plaisir mais pour ne pas me laisser seul. On se pose sur nos serviettes, Wanda commence à me parler.

\- Fait pas la gueule Piet'.

\- Wanda... je fais pas la gueule. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Arrête, je sais très bien que ça te fais chier que Clint ait dû repartir.

Là elle m'énerve de trop. Je me redresse brusquement. "Arrête avec Clint. Ok je l'aime bien mais il est hétéro à 100 % et ils ont beau nous faire croire qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, moi j'en crois rien... tu connais beaucoup d'ex qui vivent ensemble toi? Moi non. Alors arrête avec Clint... arrête de me parler de lui, ça me fait déjà bien assez chier pour que t'en rajoutes."

\- Désolé... je... je t'en parles plus. Je... vais voir Sam.

\- Mmmh. Grogne ai-je en m'allongeant à nouveau.

Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez je profite du soleil, les minutes passent, puis les heures lorsque Sam et Wanda reviennent. On entends soudainement une sonnerie de téléphone, le téléphone de Bobby apparemment. Sam cri après elle mais le temps qu'elle revienne la sonnerie s'arrête puis c'est mon téléphone qui sonne. Je décroche les yeux fermés.

\- Allô.

\- Ah Pietro c'est moi. Vous êtes où ?

\- Clint? Dis-je en me redressant. "Euh... on est sur la plage."

\- Je me doute oui où ça? Passe moi Bobby.

\- C'est Clint, il a appelé Pietro du coup. Informé Wanda à Bobby.

\- Ah...

Je tends mon téléphone à l'agent Morse. Elle s'en va plus loin puis revient vers nous. "Il sera là dans 20 minutes."

\- Ok. Dis-je seulement en attrapant mon téléphone. Je me rallonge et tente de contrôler à nouveau les battements de mon coeur.

\- Bon j'y retourne. Lance t-elle.

\- Attend nous. Dis Sam en se levant.

J'essaye de me détendre et de ne pas penser à Clint puis je sents le soleil s'effacer, j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face a Clint souriant.

\- Tu fais bronzette? Demande t-il en souriant.

\- Ouais.. Repondis-je seulement, Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Ils te laissent tout seul?

\- Et oui.. faut croire que je suis pas de bonne compagnie. Murmure ai-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

\- Ou un peu ronchon. Lance t-il en regardant au loin.

\- Je suis pas ronchon. Me defendis-je.

\- T'es allergique à l'eau salée peut-être. Dit-il en souriant surnoisement.

Je le regarde de biais et fronce des yeux. "Tu te fout de moi là ?"

\- Un peu... Lâche t-il en riant. "alors vous avez fais quoi?"

\- On s'est baladé et on a mangé une pizza. Et puis on est venu ici.

\- Ah... ça va toi sinon? Bobby m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien.

\- Bobby? Dis-je en faisant une grimace...

\- Elle dit que tu es réservé.

\- Ça veut pas dire que je sois pas bien.

\- Mmm... tu vas pas te baigner? Me demande t-il en apercevant les autres jouer au loin.

\- Non... Dis-je en m'allongeant convenablement.

\- Ok... moi non plus. Dit-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés. "J'ai pas de maillot de toute façon..."

\- T'as bien un caleçon. Murmure ai-je.

\- Ouais... t'as raison. Je sents qu'il se lève et entends le bruit du Jean qui glisse sur la peau. Je le sens se rallonger. J'essaye de ne pas penser qu'il en sous vêtement à mes côtés. Et probablement torse nu. Je me force à ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Ça fait une petite demi heure que Clint est allongé à côté de moi et il gigote sans cesse.

\- Comment t'arrives à rester en place? Me chuchote t-il.

\- Je prends sur moi...

\- Je suis pas bronzette moi.

\- Moi ça va... j'aime bien glandouiller, c'est bien connu. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Qui te dis que tu glandouilles? S'offusque t-il soudainement.

\- Personne. Marmonne ai-je entre les dents.

\- Ah! Il est revenu! Cri Scott!

\- T'as pas pris de maillot? Demande Bobby.

\- Non... je suis pas repassé à la maison. Avoue t-il.

\- Pietro viens te baigner. Me demande Wanda.

\- Non... Râle ai-je toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Il préfère glandouiller. Me sort Sam. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Clint. Il me fait une grimace pour me soutenir moralement.

\- T'as laissé les bouteilles dans la voiture? Demande à nouveau Bobby en s'essuyant les cheveux.

\- Merde ! J'ai pas été faire les courses... j'y vais ça tombe bien, je suis pas trop bronzette. Dit-il en remettant son jean. "Tu viens avec moi?" Me demande t-il pendant que mon regard se perd sur son torse.

Je détourne le regard. "Euh... oui... ça m'évitera de glandouiller." Ajoute ai-je en fixant Sam. J'enfile mon short, un marcel et met mes baskets dans mon sac.

\- On est parti? Bon, je te rappelle Bobby. Dit Clint en m'emmenant vers m la route.

\- Ok... et prends du rhum. Crie encore Bobby.

\- T'inquiète. Répondit Clint sur le même ton.

On remonte sur la digue, je remet mes baskets. Je le suis jusqu'à la bagnole. "Je suis pas sûre qu'on est le temps de revenir à la plage parcontre." Me dit-il en grimpant dans la voiture. "Allez direction la brasserie. "

Dans la voiture Clint met de la musique, j'ai envie d'entamer la conversation mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. En même temps on se connait pas bien lui et moi. Je me lance sur un sujet bateau. "Alors ça a été au boulot?"

\- Ah ouais... je devais réglé un truc et toi t'as fais beaucoups de mission depuis?

\- Pas énormément ... et des petites. Dis-je en faisant une grimace.

\- Ils finiront pas t'en confier des plus importantes. Faut être patient. Me dit-il en me donnant une tape sur la cuisse.

\- T'es passé par là.

\- Pas vraiment... je bossais pour le kgb avant donc... c'est pas pareil. Bah ça va, c'est dégagé sur la route. Je pensais que ça allait être encore bouché.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu travailles au shield?

\- Oh ça fait bien une dizaine d'année.

\- Dis ans quand même. Marmonne ai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Et ouais... suis un vieux moi.

\- Oh ça va... tu fais pas vieux. Dis-je en levant les yeux à nouveau.

\- J'ai 45 ans quand même. Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

\- Tu fais 35. Lui repondis-je en me mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Merci... toi non plus tu fais pas ton age... physiquement tu parais 30 ans. Allez hop ... tout le monde descends. Dit-il en se garant.

On entre dans le magasin, Clint prend un panier en métal. "Bon on va prendre quoi... Ah du rhum sinon madame va râler. Tu bois quoi toi?" Il me regarde et je bafouille. J'ose pas lui dire que moi et l'alcool ça fait deux... " Vodka? " Me propose t-il.

\- Ouais... dis-je finalement.

\- Vodka. Whisky... Tiens va chercher du curaçao. M'ordonne t-il. Je pars chercher la bouteille, il est déjà en caisse. Avec deux bouteille de jus d'orange, une d'ananas, du red bull et du coca. Il règle la note puis on embarque les paquets.

Il s'installe dans la voiture puis me regarde. "On fait quoi? On les rejoints sur la plage ou rentre chez moi direct?"

\- Euh... j'en sais rien... Bafouille ai-je.

\- Tu veux y retourner toi? Insiste t-il.

\- Pas spécialement. Dis-je. Alors que j'ai seulement envie de rester qu'avec lui.

\- Moi non plus. Allez hop direction chez moi... Ça tombe bien je pourrais commencer à faire à manger comme ça.

\- Tu cuisines? Dis-je surpris de cet aveu.

\- Hum hum... et plutôt bien d'ailleurs d'après Bobby. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai hâte de découvrir tes talents culinaires. Lance ai-je sous le charme de Clint.

\- Je vais déjà te faire découvrir mes talents de barman... je vais te faire un cocktails tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Dit-il en sortant du parking.

Sur la route, Clint chantonne, moi je souri comme un con, j'arrive pas à enlever ce putain de sourire sur mes lèvres. En arrivant chez lui, on s'installe dans la cuisine. Il me sort des donut's, décidément, il est vraiment parfait, puis il sort un shaker et verre un cocktail. Il débouchonne le rhum et en verse 8cl puis 4cl de curaçao puis remplir le reste d'ananas.

\- Tiens goûte.

\- C'est super bon.

\- Bon allez, je vais commencer la bouffe, il va dans son frigo et sort un tas de légume. Il commence par éplucher et couper des courgettes en petit dès bien régulier, puis s'attaque aux poivrons.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh... coupe les aubergine en petits dés.

\- Ok... Je regarde l'aubergine et fais une grimace. "Ça se coupe comment? Je dois l'éplucher ?"

\- T'as jamais cuisiné ?

\- Non... Avouai-je honteusement.

\- Ça s'épluche pas et ça se coupe comme une courgette. Les aubergines et les poivrons coupés, ils coupent des oignons moi je m'occupe des tomates.

\- Bon, ben, y'a plus qu'à faire cuire tout ça. Il sort deux poêles et un saladier. Il fait dorer les courgettes dans une poêle et les aubergines dans l'autre pendant cinq minutes puis il vide tout dans le saladier. Je suis en admiration devant le Clint cuisinier. Je suis tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait que je m'aperçois même pas que je vide mon verre. Il fait ensuite dorer les poivrons dans une poêle et les oignons et tomates dans l'autre. Il se tourne vers moi et constate que mon verre est vide.

\- Et ben... tu l'aimes bien mon cocktail!

\- Ah.. Euh... Bafouille ai-je confus. Il doit me prendre pour un ivrogne alors que je tiens même pas l'alcool.

\- Bon... je vais t'en faire un autre pendant que ça cuit. Il reprend le shaker et me refait un cocktail, j'espère que je vais pas être bourré. Il fini son verre et s'en sert un lui aussi. Il éteint le feu et verse tout dans la poêle puis met un couvercle. "Et voilà, comme ça on aura plus qu'à le faire cuire tout à l'heure." Il embarque son verre et me fait signe de le suivre. On s'installe dans le salon. On trinque une seconde fois. "Bon, ben, à nous."

\- A nous, oui. Dis-je en trinquant avec mon archer les yeux dans les yeux.

Je suis le premier à détourner le regard j'ai peur que mon regard persistant trahisse mes envies. Je bois une gorgée puis pose mon verre sur la table. Clint garde le sien. Le silence envahit la pièce mais le coupe finalement.

\- Alors sinon... Mis à part le shield... comment tu vas?

\- Ça va...

\- C'est tout? Tu squattes le shield toute la journée ou quoi?

\- Non. Dis-je en buvant à nouveau une gorgée.

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu sors? Tu te ballades? New-York te plaît? T'as fais des rencontre?

\- Euh... je... Wanda m'emmène dans un restau parfois...

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.. enfin.. ça nous fait du bien de sortir.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi proches... tu sais, j'ai bien vu que tu n'approuve pas pour elle et Sam. C'est un gars bien tu sais... tu devrais arrêter d'être surprotecteur avec elle. Me conseil Clint.

\- Je sais... Avouai-je.

\- Elle a l'air de prendre sur elle tes remarques mais ... au fond ça doit la blesser ... tu penses pas?

\- Si... je me doute, oui... je suis trop con. Je suis pas le frère idéale c'est sûre...

\- Mais dis pas ça. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Laisse-la prends ses ailes ... ses ailes à elle pas celui du faucon... Ajoute Clint en riant. Je souris, il reprend calmement. "T'es un gars Pietro.. personne n'en doute et surtout pas ta sœur."

\- Merci Clint... fouille ai-je en buvant à nouveau une gorgée pour cacher mes émois. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Les autres reviennent. Clint fait des cocktails pour tout le monde puis s'affaire à la cuisine. Je délaisse mon verre et vais le rejoindre mine de rien. "T'as besoin d'aide ?"

\- Non... ça mijote. Parcontre il faut que je remue de temps en temps. Ah j'ai oublié l'ail. Il sort une coupelle et un pilon puis écrase deux gousse d'ail. "Tu vas chercher nos verres ?"

\- Euh ouais... je vais chercher discrètement nos verres, Wanda me fait un clin d'oeil au passage. Je dépose son verre sur plan de travail, il remue la ratatouille. "Ça sent bon quand tu entres." Il plonge la cuillère en bois dans la poêle puis m'ordonne de gouter. "Hum c'est délicieux et l'ail tu le mets pas?"

\- Si... 10 minutes avant la fin... tiens regarde dans l'armoire derrière toi, il doit y avoir des cacahuètes. Je souris, je suis complètement sous son charme. Je sors les cacahuète et les lui tends. Il sort un bol et en verse dedans. "On se fait notre propre apéro." Dit Clint en attrapant son verre puis en trinquant avec moi.

On reste tout les deux dans la cuisine, à papoter de tout et de rien. Du Shield en général. Clint commence à faire cuire du riz, et ajoute l'ail à la ratatouille, puis il sort une barquette de blanc de dinde. Il sort une poêle puis commence à faire cuire la volaille. Je joue le commis de cuisine en remuant de temps en temps la ratatouille.

Bobby fit irruption dans la cuisine elle passe derrière Clint et l'entoure de ses bras pour goûter la ratatouille. Je me mords la lèvre, c'est pas des choses qu'on fait quand on est pas en couple, elle m'énerve. Clint lui somme de mettre la table chose qu'elle fait. Je jubile mais propose à Clint d'aller l'aider, il me réponds que je n'en ai assez fait. Je jubile encore plus. Le repas fini, on rejoint les autres autour de la table. Tout le monde apprécie le repas et félicite Clint, il ajoute de suite qu'on a tout fait à deux et je me dois aussi de récolter les lauriers. C'est un amour.

Le repas fini, on décide d'aller se poser dans le salon. Scott s'assoit dans le canapé, Sam s'assoit dans un fauteuil, Wanda dans le deuxième fauteuil. Je m'assois à côté de Scott. Bobby nous rejoint et pose des bouteilles sur la tables, puis elle s'assoit sur un pouff. Clint amène des verres et s'assoit à ma gauche. Il nous sert tous un verre puis Bobby met un peu de musique.

On discute tous ensemble, j'essaye de traîner mon verre de vodka. J'ai pas envie d'être bourré surtout que Clint est à mes es. Wanda s'extasie sur la musique, Metallica. La musique lui manque, la guitare lui manque. Bobby nous informe que Clint en joue lui aussi. Wanda aurait bien voulu jouer quelques notes mais la guitare de Clint est une gauchère. Ils le font chier pour qu'il joue, Bobby se dévoue même pour aller la chercher. Clint céde, la guitare entre ses mains, il commence à jouer quelques notes. Je fonds littéralement.

Son bras droit est presque posé sur moi pour pouvoir jouer correctement. Du fait qu'il est gaucher, je vois parfaitement ses doigts se ballader sur les frettes du manche. Je me surprends à presque baver devant lui alors que quand ma soeur joue je m'en fiche royalement. Bobby me resert alors que je refuse, je bois quelques gorgées puis ferme les yeux. Je me sents transporté par la mélodie et l'alcool.

\- Pietro... même dans mes rêves je l'entends parler. "Pietro... lève-toi ... on va déplier le canapé, on sera mieux." J'ouvre mes yeux.

\- Clint? Je regarde autour de moi.

\- Ils sont parti se coucher... Chuchote t-il en me fixant. Qui dort avec Wanda?

\- Ma sœur...

\- Elle dort avec Bobby... Pas avec Sam rassure-toi. Il me tends la main. Je me lève, puis l'aide à déplier le canapé. Heureusement que je suis encore un pompette car à jeûn, j'aurais paniqué. Clint se déshabille et moi je lui bloque dessus. "Ben déshabille toi."

\- Euh... ouais... j'enlève mon short, mais garde mon maillot, puis je me glisse sous les draps.

\- Ça va? Me demande t-il inquiet.

\- Un peu mal à la tête. Avouai-je.

\- Tu t'es trop exposé au soleil. Je vais ramener des cachetons. Dit Clint. C'est pas le soleil me dis-je à moi-même... c'est l'alcool.

Clint se lève et monte à l'étage. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends qu'il descend à nouveau j'entends l'eau dans la cuisine puis je l'entends revenir vers moi. "Tiens... prends ça." J'ouvre les yeux me redresse et attrappe le verre d'eau et le cacheton que je gobe directement. Je m'allonge à nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchote t-il.

\- Bonne nuit. Murmure ai-je moi aussi. Je me tourne sur le flanc gauche et j'entends les battements de mon coeur. Il faut absolument que je m'endorme avant que je commence à stresser.


	3. jour 3,4&5

Voilà pour vous... Bonne journée à tous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mercredi 5 septembre. Los Angeles. jour 3.

.

J'entends des rires provenir jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je ronchonne un peu. Puis je l'entends lui, Clint. "Que des grandes gueules." Murmure t-il.

Mon coeur rate un battement. J'ai dormi dans le même lit que Clint. Je l'entends soupirer puis se lever. "Un café ? Marmonne t-il. "Ah non toi c'est chocolat c'est ça?"

\- Mmmm m. fût le sule mots que j'arrive à dire. Je somnole encore lorsqu'il revient. Il pose mon chocolat sur la table basse à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux, il s'assit à côté de moi. Je me redresse et m'assois moi aussi.

\- Il est déjà 10h. M'informe t-il... "t'as faim?"

\- Un peu.

\- Bah vous venez pas déjeuner? Demande Scott?

\- Si... chuchote Clint. "On boit notre café en silence avant." Je souris intérieurement lorsqu'il dit "on".

Nos tasses vides, on rejoints les autres. Je n'ose même pas regarder Wanda, j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse des commentaires à propos de cette nuit. On mange un peu puis on part chacun dans une salle de bain.

En descendant deux pizzas sont posées sur la table on grignote un peu puis Clint nous informe qu'il faut qu'on fasse nos bagage. On doit être à 15h sur le port de Los angeles. On remonte donc faire notre valise.

Deux taxis viennent nous chercher un peu plus tard. Je suis avec Wanda et Sam, j'ai encore mal au crâne. Peut-être que Clint à raison. J'ai peut-être trop pris le soleil. Quoiqu'il en soit, en se rejoint ensuite sur le port. Nath et le docteur banner sont la également. On ne comprends pas grand chose, je décide d'aller voir Clint.

\- On fait quoi?

\- Une croisière ça te dis? Me demande Clint tout souriant. Je reste bouche bée face à la nouvelle. Il rit puis m'attrappe le cou et m'emmène vers le port d'embarquement. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure, non pas seulement pour la croisière mais plutôt pour son bras autour de ma nuque. On rejoint ma soeur qui serre Sam dans ses bras, je spupire en voyant la scène, Clint me chuchote de prendre sur moi, nos valises en main, on rejoint tout le monde.

Le bateau est immense, tout blanc, c'est la première fois que je prends le bateau, enfin du moins un bateau de cet empleur. On embarque doucement, Bobby nous confie nos billets. Un matelot nous désigne notre pont et nos chambres. Je dors avec Wanda, la chambre, ou du moins la cabine est spacieuse, bien plus que je l'aurai cru. Il y a deux lits, deux chevets, une télé fixée au mur, une salle de bain, des rangements. Il y a même un mini bar et un coffre. Wanda s'assoit sur l'unique chaise devant le bureau et attrappe un dépliant. "Il y a plein de chose. Un casino, plein de restaurant, une salle de spectacle, même une discothèque. Oh... un cours de tennis et une salle de sport. Piscine, sauna... un centre de soin! Le pieds... il y a même une bibliothèque..." Ajoute t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu comptes lire? Répondis-je en explorant la salle de bain.

\- Pourquoi pas... ah on peut faire un lit double, c'est cool! Déclare t-elle.

\- Mouais... pour dormir avec ton mec. Chuchote ai-je tout bas pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende. Je reviens dans la chambre, Wanda se lève et ouvre le placard puis attrape sa valise le sourire aux lèvres. Moi je m'allonge dans un lit, j'essaye de me détendre, je ferme les yeux et pense à tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis ces deux jours. Wanda elle, s'excite. "Tu déballes pas tes affaires?"

\- On a le temps. Murmure ai-je, les bras croisés sous mon crâne, je m'assoupie déjà mais Wanda me saque et m'emmène sur le pont supérieur. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, après plusieurs escaliers et de nombreux couloirs on fini par accéder sur le pont supérieur. Elle pose ses mains sur la barrière, ferme les yeux et laisse défaire ses beaux cheveux. Je me place derrière et la serre dans mes bras. Je fermes les yeux également, on reste un moment-là, les paupières closes, le soleil nous réchauffant le visage et le vent qui défait nos cheveux. On susaute lorsque ma poche de mon short vibre. "Clint." Murmure ai-je en sortant mon téléphone, je décroche

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes où ? Me demande Clint.

\- Sur le pont. Arrive ai-je à dire sans begueyer.

\- On a réservé le restau pour ce soir, sur le pont 4 à 19h.

\- Ok... vous ... vous faîtes quoi là ? Bafouille ai-je.

\- On boit un verre en attendant l'heure.

\- Ok... On vous rejoindra là bas. Je raccroche et souffle .. décidément même sa voix me fait de l'effet...

\- On doit les rejoindre où ? Demande Wanda.

\- Ils ont réservé un restau pour 19h.

\- Ok. Dit-elle en restant dans la même position.

\- Profitons d'être juste à deux. Chuchote ai-je. Elle attrape mes bras et les plaque contre son ventre. Elle semble heureuse, et de ce fait, moi aussi je le suis. J'aime la voir ainsi.

Après s'être ressourcé, Wanda et moi prenons le chemin pour rejoindre le pont 4. On repère la table de nos amis, Wanda s'installe à côté de Natasha, je m'installe en face d'elle, à-côté de Bruce. On est servit comme des rois, un cocktail de bienvenue nous est offert, rien à voir avec celui de Clint mais celui-ci n'est pas fait avec amour.

On dîne tranquillement, Nath raconte à Wanda ses deux jours passés en tête à tête avec Bruce qui lui discute avec Clint. Ils essayent de me faire participer à la conversation mais ils ne parlent que leur souvenir chez les Avengers. Avant que Bruce s'enfuisse. Avant que je vienne donc.

Le repas fini, ils décident de continuer la soirée au bar du restaurent. J'ai déjà bu un cocktail, un verre de vin et une coupe de champagne, je préfère arrêter les mélanges et prétexte être fatigué puis remonte dans ma cabine.

Je me glisse sous les draps lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Je lis le message. "Les filles veulent assister au spectacle demain, t'as intérêt d'être là, pas d'excuses possible. Bonne nuit quand même. Clint." Je ne lui réponds pas, je suis choqué par le message et surpris qu'il ait compris que je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué, je pensais pas qu'il aurait compris. J'essaye de dormir malgré la houle.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Jeudi 6 septembre. En mer. jour 4.

.

Je me réveille au petit matin, Wanda dort profondemment, je vais prendre une douche puis elle se réveille également, elle passe sous la douche puis on rejoint les autres pour petit déjeuner. Les filles décident d'aller faire des soins, moi et les mecs on va vers la salle de musculation. Bruce et Scott font du vélo, Sam court sur un tapis, je travaille mes biceps moi et Clint fait du rameur, personne ne parle. Bruce et Scott abandonnent très vite, j'abandonne la station d'abdominaux et cours moi aussi. Clint prend ma place, j'essaye de ne pas le regarder, il fini par s'arrêter. Sam et moi continuons à courir en silence. Je sents qu'il veut me parler mais j'en ai pas du tout envie. J'ai pas envie qu'il me parle de ma sœur et de ce qui se trame entre eux.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il entame la conversation. "Ta soeur a l'air d'apprécier la croisière... et toi? T'es content aussi?" Je ne réponds pas et l'ignore complètement, il reprends "J'ai bien envie de lui faire plaisir et nous concocter un dîner aux chandelles." Ajoute t-il. Mes nerfs montent.

\- Lâche ma soeur! Grogne ai-je.

\- Pardon? Dit-il en s'arrêtant de courir.

\- Arrête de lui tourner autour! Lui lance ai-je les yeux noirs.

\- Non mais attend.. elle est majeure et elle est vaccinée non? Se defend t-il. Je me mords la lèvre nerveusement et tente de prendre sur moi, j'espère qu'il va la fermer car je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, je reprends ma course, lui me fixe. Je sents qu'il veut en rajouter c'est à ce moment que Clint fait irruption.

\- Hey ! Les mecs vous allez arrêter, on va aller manger. Nous lance Clint naïvement.

Sam descends du tapis prends sa serviette et part furieux. Je descends moi aussi et souffle en serrant mes poings.

\- Pietro... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé encore? Me demande Clint. Je réponds pas, trop énervé pour répondre, je ferme les yeux et souffle encore. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et chuchote. "Pietro... tu dois vraiment coupé le cordon avant que ta sœur le fasse et que ça te blesse..." Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et inspire un bon coups. "Ca va aller..." Murmure t-il en glissant sa main du haut de mon crâne jusqu'à mon cou." Courage." Me souffle t-il. "Allez va prendre ta douche, on va passer à table."

Je prends une douche avant de rejoindre tout le monde. On mange sur le pont 6, on prends le buffet froid. On est en septembre mais le soleil est bien présent. Clint propose de faire de l'escalade. Les filles refusent et préfèrent aller à la piscine, je les suis et vais bronzer tranquillement, il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste en compagnie de Sam, il m'énerve de trop. Je m'énerve de trop.

Natasha me tient compagnie, pendant que Wanda et Bobby nagent un peu. On reste une bonne partie de l'après midi au soleil. Natasha me parle de notre amitié à moi et à Clint, elle ne pensait pas qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien. Je souffle de soulagement en me disant que les sentiments que j'ai depuis déjà un bon moment pour lui, ne se voit pas tant que ça.

Natasha me fausse compagnie elle s'en va nager un peu elle aussi, puis une heure plus tard j'entends les filles se plaindre et rire en même temps. J'entends ma soeur se plaindre, J'entends le nom de Sam prononcer par sa voix. Alors les mecs sont de retour me dis-je.

\- C'est étrange que tu ne réagisses pas. Me dit une voix que j'adore entendre. Je sursaute légèrement puis répond.

\- Je prends sur moi... comme tu me l'as conseillé..

\- C'est cool... t'as lézardé tout ce temps?

\- Ouais... je me lève puis Clint me demande où je vais. Je commence à me dessécher, je vais chercher un truc à boire.

\- Tu peux me prendre un cocktail ? Sans alcool. Ajoute t-il.

\- Euh... ouais... Je vais vers le bar extérieur et me prendre aussi un cocktail sans alcool. En revenant, Clint à disparu, je le cherche des yeux. Il m'appelle, il est dans l'eau, il me fait signe de lui rapporter son verre. J'essaye de ne pas regarder son torse musclé, lui tends son verre et m'installe au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Il boit une longue gorgée puis pause son verre avant de se faire happer par Scott. Je fini mon verre doucement puis Clint refait surface devant moi.

\- Tu devrais te baigner un peu ça te fera du bien. Me dit-il un oeil fermé à cause du soleil. J'essaye de dévier mon regard

\- Plus tard. Chuchote ai-je en regardant son visage grimaçant au soleil.

\- C'est toi qui voit. Me sort-il en nageant vers Scott pour prendre sa revanche.

Je regarde tout ce petite monde jouer, en particulier Clint. Wanda vient m'arroser, puis elle repart aussi vite. Clint nage vers elle et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, il me regarde, je détourne le regard, puis je les vois nager vers moi. Ils me choppent mes pieds et me tire dans l'eau. Je descends au fond de la piscine et remonte en surface. Je les cherche du regard, ils se cachent derrière Bruce, Nath, Bobby et Sam. Je nage vers eux, je dégage Bobby mais Wanda m'esquive, j'arrive tout de même à attraper le pied de Clint, il se débat mais c'est Nath maintenant qui me choppe, puis ma soeur me rejoint. Je l'arrose elle sourit, je ris.

\- Môj braček... Me dit-elle en s'agrippant à moi

\- Moja sestrička. Lui dis-je en la tenant fermement par la taille. "Wanda... il faut que je te dise... je me suis... un peu frité avec Sam... "

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- On va dire que... j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal.

\- Pietro... Sam est un gars bien tu le sais.

\- Ouais... je crois que c'est plus... je m'accroche à la seule personne qui compte pour moi.

\- Je serais pas toujours là... enfin si... mais... il faudra bien que l'on fasse notre vie... Elle baisse les yeux. Je relève les jambes pour la soutenir et lui relève le menton.

\- Tu l'aimes?

\- Il me plaît...

\- Je... Je vais essayer de faire des efforts... pour toi... Elle me sourit, les yeux mouillés. "Miluyem t'a sestrička."

\- Miluyem t'a braček. On se serre dans les bras puis Scott vient à l'attaque. Je le soulève et le relance dans l'eau. "Trop facile." Souffle ai-je. Sam attrape Wanda, elle m'appelle à l'aide. Je lui dis de se démerder. Je susaute lorsqu'on me parle dans l'oreille.

\- Je suis fiers de toi. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Clint.

\- Merci Clint... C'est grâce à toi.

\- De rien...

\- Bon... On devrait aller se préparer pour ce soir. Cri Nath.

Tout le monde acquiesce, Clint se tourne vers Nath, j'en profite pour lui sauter dessus et le noyer. Je nage au plus vite et sors de l'eau. Il me demande de l'aide pour sortir de l'eau. Comme un con, je lui tends la main, il me tire à nouveau dans l'eau et sors de l'eau en courant. Je sers les dents quand je le vois glisser sur le bord de la piscine mais il contrôle son dérapage. Je ris puis sors de l'eau également.

Je rejoins ma soeur dans la cabine. Elle me serre dans les bras. Je caresse ses cheveux." Je t'aime ma petite soeur."

\- Moi moi aussi petit frère.

\- Allez va te préparer. Lui ordonne ai-je. Wanda passe sous la douche puis c'est à mon tour. En sortant je l'aide à fermer sa robe, je vois sur le lit, qu'elle a ouvert ma valise et a préparé mes affaires.

\- Faut que tu mettes la deuxième. Chuchote t-elle

\- De quoi?

\- Clint... Murmure t-elle le regard malicieux

\- Wanda! Nooonnn. Je t'ai dis, arrête avec lui. Soupire ai-je encore.

\- T'as fini de te plaindre ronchon allez... habits toi frérot.

Je soupire et revêt mes habits choisis par ses soins. Un jean clair, une chemise blanche, des mocassins marron. Elle arrange mon col puis nous rejoignons les autres.

Sam et scott sont déjà là, Sam semble sous le charme de ma sœur puis Natasha et Bruce arrivent, suivit de près par Clint et Bobby. Je dégluti peniblement quand je le vois, il est magnifique, il a lui aussi une chemise blanche, mais il a un pantalon gris chiné. Je fonds... il a la classe ce mec.

On va s'installer à nos table, le spectacle est un spectacle de magie. Nous sommes installé par deux. Autour de petites tables rondes. Bruce et Natasha s'installent à une table, je dis à Wanda de prendre une table avec Sam, je m'assois avec Scott, Clint et Bobby sont à notre gauche. On prends l'apéro puis le spectacle commence. Nous sommes servit à table, pour ne pas rater le spectacle. On regarde tous le spectacle, on passe un bon moment même si de ce fait on est un peu tous séparé enfin du moins séparé en quatre groupes. J'aurais préféré passer ce moment avec ma sœur ... ou Clint mais je le passe avec Scott.

Le spectacle fini, on se concerte tous ensemble, on décide d'aller au casino. Les filles partent à trois chacun sur une machine, les unes à côtés des autres. Bruce les suit également. Scott et Sam s'en vont vers le black jack. Clint s'en va au bar. J'hésite un instant puis vais le retrouver. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Il se tourne vers moi puis regarde la carte sur le bar. "Tu ne vas pas jouer?" Me demande t-il sans lever les yeux.

\- J'ai pas un rond à dépenser dans çà et toi?

\- Je suis un joueur compulsif, je préfère même pas approcher une machine à sous... je t'offre un verre?

\- Euh... Bafouille ai-je. J'ai pas le temps de formuler ma réponse qu'il commande deux whisky.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois en chemise.

\- Je crois que moi aussi. Avoue ai-je en lui souriant.

\- En plus de çà, on a tout les deux opté pour une chemise blanche. Peut-être qu'on a les mêmes goûts finalement. Dit-il en souriant le regard toujours fixé sur la carte.

\- Peut-être, oui... Glisse ai-je tout bas. Le barman nous dépose nos verres. Clint lève le sien. "На здоровье [Na zdorovié]" Dit-il en russe.

\- Na zdravie. Repris-je en sokovien en trinquant avec lui.

On boit ensuite nos verres silencieusement puis Clint en commande un autre, je fais traîner le mien. Wanda nous rejoint une petite heure après, elle nous embrasse et part se coucher, Nath et Bruce partent se retirer eux ausi.

Sam, Scott et Bobby nous rejoignent au bar. Ils boient avec avec nous puis Bobby se sent fatigué.

\- Bon... On va aller se coucher nous aussi. Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clint. Celui se tourne de stupéfaction.

\- Euh... Ouais.

\- Il faut être en forme pour demain. Ajoute t-elle.

\- On fait une escale à San Francisco demain. Nous informe t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Dit Sam. "moi aussi je vais dormir, bonne nuit."

Clint et Bobby nous saluent également et partent se coucher. J'attends qu'ils franchissent les doubles portes, bois mon verre cul-sec puis je me lève. Scott me demande de rester avec lui mais je suis déjà pompette, je m'excuse et le laisse seul. Je vais me coucher, cette Bobby me tape sur les nerfs, j'ai bien compris qu'elle et Clint étaient proches mais lui... il n'a pas l'air d'être amoureux. Enfin du moins si c'est le cas, il ne le montre pas.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Vendredi 7 septembre. San Francisco. Jour 5.

.

Wanda me saque à 6h30. "T'es serieuse!" Rale ai-je en voyant l'heure.

\- On accoste bientôt Pietro... allez va te laver! M'ordonne t-elle.

Je soupire et me traîne jusqu'à la douche. On part ensuite déjeuner et on se rejoint tous ensemble. On descends du bateau, on a tous le mal de terre alors que ça fait que deux jours qu'on est en mer. On décide d'aller se ballader en ville.

On fait les boutiques, Clint achète à chacune des filles un bibelot, une boule à neige avec le pont suspendu mythique de San Francisco. On passe par un petit marché, un homme fait des bracelets brésiliens, Sam et Wanda s'en achètent un, Nath en achète un pour Bruce. Clint en achète deux. Scott en achète un et un serre-tête aussi.

Dans un magasin, les filles s'achètent d'autres maillot de bain, Clint soupire et va vers les lunettes de soleil, Sam le suit. Scott et moi on s'achète des fringues. On s'arrête ensuite dans un food truck on prends des hot dogs et allons nous poser sur le sable chaud.

Après un bon hot dogs, on se prélasse tous au soleil puis après une petite heures tous vont se baigner sauf Bruce, Clint et moi. " Vous n'allez pas vous baignez ? Demande Bruce.

\- Pas pour l'instant... Réponds Clint en regardant vers moi.

\- Ben, moi j'y vais. Dis-je en me levant. Je rejoins les autres. Sam joue avec Wanda, Nath avec Scott. J'attrape la blonde et la jette violemment dans l'eau, elle remonte à la surface furieuse.

\- Mais t'es malde! Cri t-elle après moi.

\- Ah c'est bon... je rigoles.

\- Doucement ! Ajoute t-elle.

\- Ca va t'es pas morte! Grogne ai -je à son encontre.

Elle nage jusqu'à la rive et va sûrement se plaindre à Clint. Nath me fait une grimace, à moitié hilare, puis Sam pouffe de rire. Wanda le gronde et me gronde moi aussi, Nath me défends. Je m'éloigne d'eux et vais nager au large pour me calmer. Apres 20 minutes à peu près, Je commence à m'éloigner, j'essaye de revenir sur la rive et repére où on s'est posé. Je nage vers la gauche pour me positionner pas loin. J'aperçois Sam au loin, Bobby n'est pas revenu avec eux. Je m'excuse auprès de Wanda.

On nage encore un peu puis on rejoint les autres, je n'ose pas regarder Clint. Je me pose directement sur ma serviette. Le silence est de marbre, j'ai dû gâcher l'ambiance. On décide d'aller boire un verre près du bateau avant d'embarquer à nouveau. On entends presque les mouches voler. Je décide de rompre ce silence.

\- Désolé. Murmure ai-je. "J'ai été un peu fort..." Personne ne dit mot.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder. Me lance t-elle.

\- Il vient de s'excuser ! Me denfend Clint. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Excuse moi. Répète ai-je en la regardant cette fois-ci.

Clint la regarde et fronce les yeux. "Bobby!"

\- Acceptées. Dit-elle seulement. Après un petit quart d'heure, on embarque à nouveau. Dans ma cabine, Wanda prend une douche pendant que je repasse encore cette journée dans ma tête. Je passe ensuite moi aussi sous la douche.

En sortant de la douche Wanda m'informe que Clint et Bobby seront en retard au restau. On rejoint tout de même les autres. Bobby et Clint nous rejoignent 20 minutes plus tard, on est toujours à l'apéro.

On dîne ensemble, Sam, Scott et Nath détendent l'atmosphère. Je remarque les bracelets brésiliens sur tout le monde enfin presque, moi j'en ai pas acheté, Nath non plus d'ailleurs. On mange tranquillement puis au dessert l'ambiance est beaucoups moins tendu. On décide d'aller boire un verre dans la discothèque du navire.

On prends une table, on est assis sur des banquettes. Les filles vont danser, Sam et Scott les rejoignent. Je vois ma soeur et Sam sourire, Nath, sourit, Scott, tout le monde sourit, et moi... moi, je pleure à l'intérieur de moi... Je me sents pas... Ça va pas. Je bois une vodka cul-sec, tanpis si je suis pompette, peut-être que je m'amuserais. Vers 2h du matin, je m'en vais au bar, Clint me rejoint et s'assoit sur le tabouret à mes côtés.

\- Ça va pas? Me demande t-il.

\- Si...

\- Ça n'a pas l'air... Ajoute t-il.

\- Si... ça va... Clint... Je suis désolé pour Bobby. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est bon... Tu t'es excusé... D'ailleurs... Dit Clint avant de se taire. Je lève les yeux vers lui, attend la suite de sa phrase. "Elle a mal réagit, je trouve... C'est vrai tu t'excuses... pour une connerie en plus et elle te repproche de ne pas la regarder... "

\- Hum... Marmonne ai-je.

\- De quoi?

\- J'ai rien dis. Lui lance ai-je en souriant.

\- Excuse moi. J'entends rien... Je t'ai dis que j'étais sourd à 80% en étant jeune? Me sort soudainement Clint.

\- Non? Dis-je en fronçant les yeux en me demandant s'il se fout de ma gueule.

\- Bah, je l'étais... Clint regarde les vacanciers danser puis me regarde à nouveau... "Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ma cabine?"

\- Quoi... Euh... Bobby... Marmonne ai-je en riant.

\- J'ai pris... On s'est disputé... j'ai préféré prendre une autre cabine... Tu viens? Dit-il en se levant. Je me mords la lèvre nerveusement et le suit. Dans les couloirs, j'ai le cœur qui bât à toute à allure, bien trop vite. Ce n'est qu'un verre entre amis, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pense de moi et pourtant j'ai le coeur qui bat vite... trop vite.


	4. Jour 5(suite),6&7

Une suite avec un peu retard... Vraiment désolé... Que les vacances continuent.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 4.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.

.

Vendredi 7 septembre. San Francisco. Jour 5. (Suite)

.

Il n'est pas sur le même pont que nous, je rentre dans sa cabine un peu anxieux. Elle est différente de la mienne, son bar est plus grand, il y a même un fauteuil.

\- Ah t'as un fauteuil.

\- Et un balcon. Nath et Bruce ont la même. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il reste des cabines de libre. Assied-toi. Je m'installe sur la chaise. "Parcontre j'ai que des mignonnette ..." Il ouvre le bar. "Whisky, vodka, Ricard, rhum, cognac, téquila. Tu prends quoi?" Dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

\- Euh... Il rit de mon mal être et sort deux verres puis attrappe une bouteille et nous sert. Il place un verre dans ma main.

\- На здоровье! [Na zdorovié.] Comment tu dis en sokovien?

\- Na zdravie. [Naz-dra-vii-è] Dis-je en articulant.

\- Na zdravie. Répéta Clint. "Ca ressemble au russe. En Russie on peut dire aussi Будем здоровы [Boudem zdorovi] Ça veut dire acclamation."

\- Au moins ça reste du russe. Nous on dit aussi "faites l'amour, pas la guerre." {make love not War. en anglais réellement}

\- En francais?

\- Ouais...

\- Ok, donc faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Alors. Dit-il en trinquant encore. On se regarde en se retenant de rire puis on fini par pouffer de rire. "Ah les pays de l'Est..." Ajoute t-il.

\- C'est clair... Tu parles russe couramment? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Ouais... Je parle aussi l'italien et l'arabe, je vais peut-être me mettre au Sokovien, ça à l'air sympa. Lance t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je rougis face à lui et bafouille. "T'arrives à t'en sortir avec toutes ses langues? Moi je connais que le roumain, le sokovien et le français. Annonce ai-je en riant.

\- Avec un bon prof, je devrais m'en sortir. Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Humm. Dis-je troublé par son regard. Je baisse les yeux sur mon verre de whisky.

\- T'as fais des gros efforts avec ta sœur et Sam. Reprend t-il.

\- T'as raison, si je coupe pas le cordon... c'est Wanda qui le fera... Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Il faut que vous commencez à ... vivre votre vie. Ça me rappelle Laura, sa petite soeur était très proche d'elle, bien trop proche. Quand j'ai demandé Laura en mariage, Kathleen en a ... beaucoups souffert... et puis Cooper est arrivé, elle était sa marraine comme tu t'en doutes. Je l'écoute comme s'il me confie un gros secret. "Elle le prenait souvent ... et grâce à mon fils elle a rencontré un gars dans un parc, depuis elle a eut des jumeaux." Dit-il en riant.

\- Des jumeaux... humm comme je la plains.. Dis-je en le suivant dans son fou rire.

\- C'est clair... déjà toi et Wanda vous êtes des sacrés... Me dit-il en buvant son verre. Il pose son verre sur le bureau à ma droite. "Enfin y'a pire que vous... on a pas à se plaindre... vous êtes... agréable. " Finit-il par dire. Là, je sents mes joues rougir encore plus. Il se lève et va ouvrir à nouveau le bar. "Tu veux boire quoi?"

\- Rien.

\- Quoi rien... Tu vas pas me laisser picoler tout seul. Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et me fait des yeux larmoyant. Je peux pas résister à çà et lui lance. "Vodka, au moins c'est slave."

Il attrappe la bouteille et regarde mon verre à moitié plein. Il s'assoit sur le bureau et débouche la petite bouteille puis en verse dans son verre. "Na zdravie."

\- Comment on dit en ... arabe? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Be seha, c'est pas très joli, en italien c'est salute ou cin cin. C'est déjà mieux. Comment on dit en roumain?

\- Noroc ou sanatate. Annonce ai-je fiers de connaître une autre langue moi aussi.

\- Gěi wǒmen. Finit-il par dire.

\- C'est quoi ça? Lui demande ai-je en riant.

\- Du mandarin... Ça veut dire à nous.

\- Tu parles mandarin?

\- J'ai quelques notions. M'avoue t-il.

\- T'es incroyable. Murmure ai-je.

\- Allez bois. M'ordonne t-il. Je regarde mon verre et bois le reste cul sec, il approche la bouteille de vodka mais je refuse.

\- Je... je vais y aller, Wanda risque de s'inquiéter.

\- Ouais, t'as raison... Il referme le bouchon mais boit son verre cul sec. Je ris à sa tête quand le liquide coule dans sa gorge.. "La vodka pure..." Ajoute t-il. Je me lève et me retrouve comme un con face à lui. On ne se fait jamais la bise le matin. Parfois on sert la main. Mais là... je suis pétrifié. Il attrape ma main la sert puis me fait une tape dans le dos. "À demain."

\- Ouais à demain. Je sors de sa cabine, longe le couloir puis m'arrête deux minutes. Je souffle doucement les yeux fermés. Je descends puis rejoins notre cabine. Wanda n'est pas encore là. Je me mets directement au pieu.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Samedi 8 septembre. En mer. jour 6.

.

Il est 10h quand je me lève, wanda dort comme une souche, je vais prendre ma douche puis la saque. Elle râle un peu, elle se défends en me disant qu'elle est rentrée à 4h du matin, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle passe sous la douche et on va grignoter quelques chose. Au restau, on rencontre Sam, Scott et Clint. Sam et Scott ont l'air fatigué eux aussi, puis Nath, Bruce et Bobby nous rejoignent également. Ils demandent à Clint où il était passé.

\- Je suis parti me coucher. Dit-il simplement. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, il me fait un clin doeil, mon cœur palpite.

\- Un tennis ça vous dit? Lance Nath.

\- Moi, je joue pas, je suis naze. Dis-je en m'étirant.

\- Rhoo.. Arrête, tu t'es barré à 2h. On s'est couché a 4h nous. Dit Wanda en se levant. Je ne bronche pas, me lève aussi pour nous préparer. Wanda et moi, on se change puis on rejoint les autres, en allant vers le cours de tennis, je lui avoue m'être couché vers 3h30.

\- Ben t'étais où? Pas dans la chambre, j'y suis passée.

\- J'étais... Avec Clint. Avoue ai-je.

\- Clint... Dit-elle surprise.

\- Il a... il s'est disputé avec Morse... il m'a invité dans sa chambre. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Oh... Fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux en grand, toute en souriante.

\- Il s'est rien passé Wanda. Soupire ai-je pour paraît à ses insinuations On a juste bu un verre.

\- Ben pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit? Me demande t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien... Ça m'a autant surpris que les autres qu'il le cache. Dis-je en allant m'installer sur les gradins. Wanda me fait signe puis va sur le green.

Elle fait équipe avec Sam, Nath avec Clint. Scott joue les arbitres, Bruce et Bobby viennent s'installer à mes côtés.

\- C'était sympa hier, domage que Clint... Sa phrase meurt dans la bouche de la blonde. Je dégluti péniblement.

\- Ça va pas entre vous? Il m'a a dit que vous étiez séparé depuis trois mois. Dit aussitôt Bruce.

\- Oui... je ne sais même pas pourquoi... un jour il est rentré et m'a dit qu c'était fini... Ajoute t-elle.

\- Comme ça? Demande aussitôt Bruce surpris de la réaction de Clint.

\- Ouais... un ami lui ouvert les yeux. Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets sur le mot ouvert.

\- Tu penses que c'est Nath? Demande Bruce aussitôt.

\- Non... il me l'aurait dit... Confie Bobby.

\- Je vois pas qui ça peut-être d'autre. Dit Bruce.

\- Surtout qu'il ne voit personne... appelle jamais personne. À part pour le boulot. Ajoute t-elle perdue.

Je sursaute quand une balle tape sur les gradins. Le duo à gagné, Clint fête sa victoire en faisant des salto. Je ris en le voyant ainsi. Nath danse autour de lui. Wanda et Sam font la tête.

\- On irait pas se baigner? Propose Bobby.

Tout le monde acquiesce, on va vers la piscine. Bruce, Bobby et Scott s'allongent sur les chaises. Les autres moi y comprit sautons directement dans les l'eau. Je rejoins Wanda et Natasha.

\- Elle fait la gueule Bobby ! Lâche Nath.

\- À fond... Dit aussitôt Wanda en pouffant.

\- Clint et elle se sont disputés apparamment. Déclare la rousse.

\- Ah bon. Dit ma soeur en mentant très mal.

\- Il te l'a dit aussi? Demande Nath qui comprit de suite que ma sœur n'était pas aussi surprise qu'elle en avait l'air.

\- Non... Ment à nouveau Wanda.

\- Tu ments très mal Wanda. Dit Black widows. Ma sœur me regarde puis je lâche.

\- Il me l'a dit...

\- Il a pris une cabine seul du coup. Ajoute ma soeur en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

\- Ah çà! je savais pas parcontre. Dit Nath en souriant.

Je soupire... "Wanda..."

\- Oups. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Vous parlez sur le dos de qui? Nous demande Clint derrière mon dos.

\- Sur toi et Bobby! Lance Nath.

\- Ah... Mais il n'y a pas de Bobby et moi.

\- C'est ce qu'on a cru comprendre. T'as pris une chambre séparé ? Demande Nath. Clint me regarde, je baisse les yeux, il se retourne vers moi.

\- Tu sais pas tenir ta langue toi. Sale gosse. Dit-il en plongeant ma tête dans l'eau. Je remonte et le cherche du regard, il est à l'autre bout de la piscine. Sam arrive avec un plateau, il le dépose entre Scott et Bruce, puis nous appelle. Clint attrappe son verre. On se rejoint tous, on boit un verre, tout les Quatres encore dans l'eau.

Sam saute ensuite dans la piscine et arrose les filles, elles tentent de le noyer. Moi j'essaye de parler avec Clint. "Je... je peux te parler deux minutes?" Bafouille ai-je.

\- Ouais... Il me signe de le suivre, il nage vers le côté droit. Je le suis. Il ferme un oeil pour se cacher du soleil puis me lance. "Tu voulais me dire quelques chose?"

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te balancer... Nath... Marmonne ai-je.

\- Nath est très forte! Dit-il en riant.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as pas tout aussi! Dis-je soupirant comme pour le lui reprocher de m'être fait prendre.

\- Chacun ses petits secrets... Je t'en veux pas Pietro.

\- Et pourquoi tu... ce midi tu as dis que tu étais parti te coucher direct hier soir, au lieu de... enfin tu vois.

\- Ça regarde personne. Allez, on va rejoindre les autres avant qu'elles ne parlent sur nous. Dit-il en riant. Je le regarde, il nage vers les filles, puis se retourne le sourire aux lèvres et fini par me faire un clin d'oeil. Je suis pétrifié. A quoi joue t-il?

Je les rejoins, on traîne dans l'eau le restant de l'après midi, puis on va au bar en attendant que notre table se libére. On boit un cocktail, puis on va dîner.

Au restaurant, on rit bien tout les huit, les couples se forment mais se déforment aussi. Natasha n'est plus autant collée à Bruce, Sam est moins entreprenant avec ma soeur. Bobby parcontre semble ne pas lâcher l'affaire avec Clint. On décide ensuite d'aller au casino. Enfin on, les autres, je joue un peu puis remarque que Clint est au bar, encore. Je le rejoins.

\- Toujours aussi joueur compulsif? Dis-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- Et oui... mais bon... J'empêche personne de jouer. Répond t-il.

\- Et si je t'emmène avec moi? Propose ai-je. Clint lève un sourcil. "Oui... on joues, mais je t'interdis de miser quoique se soit. C'est moi qui gère le porte-feuille. De toute façon ça va aller vite, j'ai pas énormément de tune."

\- Ok... À condition que je paie les conso. Dit-il.

\- Adjugé.

Il commande une vodka pour moi puis embarque nos verres. On se met à l'écart sur des machines à sous à 20cts. On tombe sur une machine sur le thème des pirates, à chaque fois que le pirate débarque on est mort de rire. On l'a appelé Fury.

Après avoir dépensé une vingtaine de dollar et but deux verres de vodka, les autres viennent nous chercher. On part au bar du pont 7, je profite de coincer Sam en lui disant que je dormirai avec Scott, mais qu'il a intérêt à ne pas blesser ma soeur. Il me serre dans les bras, il a l'air heureux que j'approuve enfin leur relation.

Au bar, On prends des shooter de vodka. J'en bois deux, j'ai l'estomac un peu en vrac mais je m'enfouts, pour une fois que je m'amuse. Au fut et à mesure de la soirée, c'est un concours de picole qui se joue entre Nath et Clint, Bobby s'incruste avec eux. Après avoir gagnée, Nath s'occupe de son homme.

Je suis assis entre Scott et Sam, Bobby ne lâche pas Clint, elle est collée à lui, elle m'énerve. Clint commande des téquila frappées, j'en bois deux. Il est au bout de la table, Bobby à ses côtés, je la vois batifoler avec lui, il ne se laisse pas faire. Elle lui fait des tas de compliments. Elle m'énerve. J'allais reprendre une autre téquila quand Wanda s'y oppose prétextant que j'avais déjà trop bu.

\- Maiheuu. Laisse-moi boire. Je veux boire!

\- Pietro t'es bourré. Me gronde Wanda.

\- Même pas vrai.

\- T'en as l'air en tout cas. Me dit la pouffe de blondasse.

\- Toi mêle-toi de ton cul. Dis-je en me levant.

\- Bon... Je crois qu'on va aller se pieuter qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Lance Nath en se levant.

\- Bonne idée. Dit en coeur Scott et Bruce. Je me tourne vers ma soeur.

\- Sam va faire dodo avec toi. Tention Sam! Gentil avec ma sestrička. Dis-je en bafouillant.

\- Bien sûre Pietro. Dit Sam. Wanda m'embrasse puis je me lève.

"Dobry noč." Dis-je en sortant du bar. Je monte tout les escaliers et atteri sur le pont supérieur. Je cherche des toilettes, entre et vomit tout ce que j'ai ingurgité. Je retourne sur le pont, j'ai pas envie de rejoindre Scott dans cet état, j'essaye de me donner une contenance et respire un peu l'air frais de l'océan.

\- J'ai du perdre 10 kilos à faire tout les bars, j'ai pas pensé au pont de suite. Je tourne la tête et fais une grimace. "Ça va?" Me Chuchote Clint en regardant lui aussi les reflets de la lune sur l'eau.

\- Mieux... j'ai...

\- Vomis? Propose t-il.

\- Oui... Je suis désolé... Marmonne ai-je rouge de honte. "Je..."

\- C'est rien... allez viens... Il passe son bras autour de ma nuque et m'aide à marcher. On se dirige vers sa cabine, j'essaye de ne pas tomber mais Clint a passé son bras sous mon aiselle et me soutien d'une poigne de fer. En entrant dans sa cabine, je m'effondre sur le lit. "Prepáčte."

\- Si tu commence à parler sokovien , ça va pas le faire. Dit Clint en tentant d'enlever ses pompes sans tomber.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Repris-je en français.

\- C'est rien. Dit-il encore en riant. "Des murges, j'en ai eu avec Nath... et je vais t'avouer que je suis pas net non plus." Dit-il en s'écroulant lui aussi. "Ah... j'ai oublié... Dit-il puis le silence revient. "Tu dors?" Me demande t-il.

\- Non... Marmonne ai-je. Je sents qu'il prend mon poignet, j'ouvre les yeux. Il m'attache un bracelet brésilien.

\- Je devais te le donner hier, j'ai complément oublié... Dit-il en se débattant pour l'attacher correctement.

\- Pourquoi? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Bah, je sais plus... On devait aller à la piscine ou un truc du genre... Bafouille t-il.

\- Non... Pourquoi tu me donnes un bracelet? Articule ai-je.

\- Comme ça... Accepte un peu les choses Pietro. Murmure t-il.

Je suis allongé sur son lit, les jambes pendantes au bout. Mes bras le long du corps, les paupières closes. Je sents ses doigts glisser sur mes cheveux. Je sursaute, mon cœur tambourine, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Je tente de me lever, il m'en empêche.

\- Tu vas où ? Dit-il en me laissant me relever finalement.

\- Rejoindre Scott. Dis-je en marchant deux pas en avant un pas en arrière. "Bonne nuit Clint." J'essaye de me dépêcher avant qu'il ne me suive. Je manque de tomber plusieurs fois mais fini par arriver à la cabine de Scott. Je m'effondre tout habiller dans le lit de Sam.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dimanche 9 septembre. Victoria. jour 7.

.

Je me lève avec un gros mal de crâne, Scott n'est pas là, il est déjà 11h30. Je ne cherche pas à savoir où il est et vais directement sous la douche. En me déshabillant, je remarque mon bracelet brésilien, celui de Clint, celui qu'il m'a offert la veille, les souvenirs de la soirée me reviennent peu à peu en tête. Sous le jet d'eau, j'entends sonner mon téléphone, je le laisse sonner, je continu ma douche.

En sortant, je regarde l'écran, un appel en absence et deux messages de Clint. Le premier message m'informe qu'ils sont partis à Victoria, qu'ils ont préféré me laisser dormir, mais que lui est resté pour ne pas me laisser seul.

Sur le deuxième message, il me dit, qu'il va manger sur le pont trois, que je peux le rejoindre. Je m'assois sur le lit, je ne sais pas quoi faire, les souvenirs me reviennent, tous les souvenirs, son souffle près de moi, sa main sur mes cheveux. Je me lève et fais les cent pas. Je m'assois à nouveau puis je me lève et vais manger sur le pont 7. Je mange seul, et pense à Clint, il doit manger seul lui aussi, pour moi et à cause de moi. Je sors mon téléphone, me mords la lèvre, écris un message puis l'efface puis en réécris un autre et l'efface à nouveau. J'appuie sur appel.

\- Allô. Me dit-il aussitôt.

\- Je suis au restau du pont 7, tu me rejoins? Demande ai-je d'un trait sans reprendre ma respiration.

\- J'arrive.

Je raccroche et reprend ma respiration. J'ai les mains moites, je stress. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il est là, il s'installe en face de moi, sans rien dire.

\- Je vais prendre un cup cake en dessert et toi? Rompis-je ce silence.

\- Pareil. T'as bien dormi?

\- Oui... Murmure ai-je.

\- T'as reçu mes messages?

\- Oui. Murmure ai-je à nouveau, je ne le regarde même pas.

\- On peut toujours les rejoindre si tu veux. Dit Clint en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je préfère rester ici. Chuchote ai-je en levant enfin les yeux sur lui.

\- Très bien... Tu veux faire quoi cet aprem? Demande t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Aucunes idées et toi?

\- Ça te dis de nous laisser bichonner. J'ai envie d'un putain de massage. Lâcha Clint en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Un massage? Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin aussi. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ok... Commandons déjà nos cupcake. Dit-il souriant. Je souris à nouveau, grâce à lui.

On mange notre cupcake puis on rejoint le centre de soin. On est chacun dans une salle différente, j'ai une masseuse, ça me soulage de ne pas avoir eu un mec, surtout s'il est aussi bien foutu que Clint. Elle m'ordonne de me déshabiller, puis de m'allonger sur la table. Elle s'occupe d'allumer le brumisateur et allume de l'encens.

Je commence à stresser, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Elle pose ses mains sur ma nuque et commence à faire de petite mouvements circulaire puis descends sur mes trapèzes et mes épaules. Elle revient sur le haut de ma colonne vertébrale, petit à petit, elle descends ses mains le long de mon dos. Elle s'arrête à mes reins, puis attrappe mon bras gauche et le masse doucement puis passe au bras droit. Elle masse ensuite mes cuisses et mes mollets et fini par masser mes pieds. Elle place des pierres chaudes le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis tamise les lumières, je dois rester 20 minutes comme ça et me détendre.

Pendant ces vingt minutes, je ne pense qu'à Clint. Est-il dans la même position lui aussi ? A t-il eu un masseur? Pense t-il à moi lui aussi? Je m'assoupi sur la table de massage, la masseuse entre à nouveau et enlève les pierres. Elle me masse tout le corps, comme des caresses puis me chuchote d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle me montre la salle de bain, il y a deux portes, celle par où j'entre et une autre où il est écrit en plusieurs langue "sortie".

Sous la douche, je suis détendu, je remarque un peignoir blanc, je l'enfile puis je sors, je me retrouve avec deux autres masseuses. Il y a quatre fauteuil en cuire recouvert d'un drap blanc et des lavabo, on se croirait chez le coiffeur. L'une d'elle me dit de m'asseoir, j'obéis, elle se présente, elle est esthéticienne, et va me faire un soin du visage.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et voit Clint entrer, il me fait un clin d'œil, je souris, il s'installe lui aussi. Les esthéticiennes commencent leurs soins. C'est le pieds, je comprends pourquoi ma soeur avait sauté sur les soins dès son arrivé. Je me sens reposé puis elles nous font un masques pour les cheveux. Je suis trop bien. Elles nous indiquent ensuite les cabines pour nous rhabiller.

En sortant de la cabine, je suis heureux de retrouver Clint. Il me propose de continuer sur la même lancée et d'aller faire un sauna. Je le suits directement sans broncher. Dans la cabine de sauna, on est 5, tous des mecs, une simple serviette recouvre les parties de Clint, comme moi. J'essaye de ne pas le regarder et ferme les yeux. J'ouvre les yeux de temps en temps et le scrute discrètement. Il fini par me pister, mais cela ne semble pas le perturber. On se sourit comme des gosses.

Une demie-heure plus tard, on va manger une bricole. Un donut et une boisson chaude nous satisfait amplement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée et que le prince s'appelle Clint Barton. Il est déjà 17h45, on se précipite au jacuzzi, on s'installe, on se place tout les deux l'un à côté de l'autre pour profiter du soleil. Ça fait 15 minutes qu'on est dans le jacuzzi quand je sents ses doigts effleurer les miens. J'ai le cœur qui bât à tout allure. Est-ce prémédité ou juste un accident? Cet homme me fait tourner la tête. Je rapproche mes doigts de mon corps mais Clint les attrappe à nouveau, ce n'est donc pas un accident. Je le regarde, il tourne son visage vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah bah vous êtes là!

\- Scott? Dit Clint en sursautant. Je me tourne et aperçois Scott, Bruce et Sam. Ils entrent dans le jacuzzi.

\- Où sont les filles? Demande Clint l'air de rien.

\- Elle prennent une douche. Nous informe Sam.

\- Ok... Dit Clint en souriant amèrement. On reste là tout les cinq dans l'eau jusqu'à que les filles viennent nous chercher.

Je rejoins ma cabine avec Wanda, elle me parle de sa journée, elle a l'air heureuse. Elle s'excuse de m'avoir laisser seul, elle me demande comment s'est passée ma journée et tente de me sortir les vers du nez mais je ne lâche rien. Bizarrement j'ai envie de garder tout ça pour moi. Elle m'informe que demain soir, elle dînera en tête à tête avec Sam, ainsi que Bruce et Natasha. Elle me met en garde, Bobby invitera Clint, il devra probablement dîner avec Scott. On prends une douche puis rejoignons les autres pour notre dernier dîner tous ensemble donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Au restau, je sents le regard persistant de Bobby sur moi. Tout le monde parlent autour de la table sauf moi. Son regard à elle me pèse. Je n'ai rien fais de mal pourtant. Clint à l'air serein, comme libéré de quelque chose. Il a l'air bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Le dîner fini, on va au bar, on prends un cocktail puis décidons de terminer la soirée à la discothèque.

Là bas, Bobby danse avec Scott tout en regardant Clint dans les yeux. On dirait qu'elle veut le rendre jaloux. Et lui a quoi il joue? Il m'entraîne sur la piste et danse avec moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Essaye t-il de la rendre jalouse elle? Bobby nous rejoint, elle danse près de lui, si près, trop près. Il semble mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, mais Bobby n'y prête aucune attention. Je les laisse et vais picoler avec Nath, Sam et Bruce. Wanda danse à présent avec Scott.

Nath me donne un verre de vodka et me chuchote que j'en ai besoin. Je la regarde sans comprendre sa phrase. Je bois mon verre cul sec, elle se cale dans les bras de Bruce. Sam joue les jaloux en scrutant chaque geste de ma soeur et de Scott. Bobby joue les salope en se frottant à Clint. Sam m'offre un verre, il me parle de ma sœur, de Scott, il se bourre la gueule, moi aussi.

Clint et Bobby viennent s'asseoir, Scott aussi. Sam voudrait se lever mais il a du mal, Clint rejoint ma soeur. Je commande à boire pour tout le monde. Bobby trinque avec moi, les yeux noirs de colère, pendant qu'elle trinque, son regard glisse le long de ma main, jusqu'à mon poignet. Elle attrappe mon poignet de son autre main.

\- T'as pas acheté de bracelet toi! Je suis tellement surpris de sa question que je ne trouve pas les mots. "Qui te l'a offert?" Je bafouille.

\- Personne! Grogne ai-je. Je bois mon verre cul-sec et décide de partir illico. Je me sens opprimé ici. Je remonte tout les escaliers et fini par atterir sur le pont 7.

J'avance en titubant jusqu'à la poupe du bateau, je m'aggrippe à la barrière et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je reste là, pendant près d'une demie-heure à regarder la lune et entendre ce silence. Je frissonne dû à la température qui baisse fortement.

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici. Murmure Clint derrière mon dos.

\- Laisse-moi Clint. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Pietro... Me chuchote t-il au creux de mon oreille. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, puis de l'autre caresse mes cheveux. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur?"

\- Ils m'énervent ! Tous!

\- Tous! Ta soeur y compris? Me demande t-il.

\- Ma sœur y comprise... elle... s'amuse avec Scott devant Sam... c'est pas bien. Déclare ai-je.

\- C'est juste de l'amitié entre elle et Scott, faut savoir faire la part des choses. Ajoute t-il.

\- Et toi et Bobby c'est quoi? Juste de l'amitié... et... toi et... Dis-je en n'arrivant pas à terminer cette phrase.

\- Comment tu le ressens toi? Chuchote Clint dans mon oreille. Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Il n'a pas répondu à la mienne. Il passe ses bras autour de moi, on reste là, on ne dit rien... j'enserre ces bras contre mon torse. Je frisonne toujours, l'alcool commence à s'estomper, je commence à avoir froid.

\- Je vais aller me coucher... Lui dis-je.

\- Je vais t'accompagner.

\- Clint... Dis-je en me tournant face à lui. Il me retient, me caresse les cheveux qui s'envolent à contre sens, puis caresse mon visage. Ses lèvres s'approchent de mes lèvres puis je sents la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je frisonne, il les retire et plonge son regard dans le mien. "Ça réponds à ta question? Tu crois que... toi et moi c'est juste de l'amitié?" Je baisse les yeux.

\- Je vais me coucher. Ne me raccompagne pas, je suis assez grand. Déclare ai-je.

\- Très bien. Chuchote t-il en me posant un baiser sur le front. Je repars vers ma cabine sans même le regarder. Mon coeur tambourine, je suffoque. J'entre dans la cabine, Scott est là, il dort, je me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps. Je prends mon oreiller et le serre contre moi.

* * *

Je le demandais si une publication par semaine était assez... Vous préféreriez deux chapitres par semaine.? Dites moi tout... Bisous.


	5. Jour 8

Bon, J'ai pris note de votre souhait d'accélération les publications. J'envisage de oublier le lundi et le jeudi.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 5.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Lundi 10 septembre. En mer. Jour 8.

.

Je me lève pas trop tard aujourd'hui, je réveille Scott, on prend une douche et rejoignons les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Clint me fixe, j'essaye de dévier mon regard. Je suis encore gêné. Heureusement c'est le matin et tout le monde est encore dans le pâté, personne ne remarque ses regards insistant, ses sourires et ses interrogations aussi.

On ne sait pas trop quoi faire aujourd'hui. Clint et Sam proposent du sport, Bruce et Bobby la piscine. On décident de faire deux groupes. Sam, Nath et Clint optent pour le sport. Bobby, Scott et Bruce pour la piscine. Wanda hésite, moi j'hésite pas une seconde. Je me frotterais pas à cette Bobby, je ne veux pas la voir, elle me... elle m'a rien fait à moi... bref, je suis Nath, Clint et Sam. Wanda choisit la piscine finalement.

Nath fait du fitness, Clint soulève des poids. Je fais du rameurs, Sam aussi. Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'en profite pour lui parler.

\- Ça a été hier soir? Commence ai-je par dire.

\- Hum...

\- J'ai pas aimé comment ma soeur a réagit. Je tenais à te le dire. Et je vais lui en toucher deux mots. Annonce ai-je en me jurant à moi-même de le faire.

\- Elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi qui est jaloux pour rien. Ils sont juste amis. Dit Sam calmement.

\- T'as pas parlé avec Clint ou quoi? Demande ai-je en riant.

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Il m'a dit exactement la même chose... comme quoi... c'est juste de l'amitié entre Wanda et Scott.

\- Et toi?

\- Et moi quoi? Demande ai-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Toi et Clint. Dit-il seulement tout en continuant à s'entraîner.

\- Quoi moi et Clint? Dis-je outré.

\- J'ai parlé avec Nath hier, elle est persuadée qu'il se passe quelques chose entre lui et toi... et je dois avouer que quand on est revenu sur le bateau vous aviez l'air surpris et confus. Ajout t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il se passe rien entre Clint et moi. On est juste amis. Dis-je presque en colère.

\- C'est pas ce que pense Bobby,

\- Je m'en tape de Bobby. Bon, allez, j'en ai marre moi !" Je me lève un peu sur les nerfs. "On mange où ce midi?"

\- Je sais pas. Me dit Clint surpris de ce changement de comportement. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprends pas. Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre de toute façon.

\- Pont 3? Vers 12h30? Propose Nath.

\- Ok pour le pont trois. À tout à l'heure. Abrége ai-je en quittant la salle.

Je m'en vais prendre une douche. Je m'allonge sur le lit, je réfléchis à tout ça. Je pense à Clint. Son regard. Son inquiétude. Je caresse son bracelet, celui qu'il m'a offert. Était-il destiné à Bobby au départ?

Scott débarque 30 minutes après, il prends sa douche puis me parle de Bobby, je soupire déjà. "Je me demande comment ça va se passer avec elle." Lâche Scott. Je le regarde de biais mais de quoi il me parle? Il me regarde et comprends que je n'ai pas tout suivi. "Ce soir... ta sœur te l'a pas dit? Elle et faucon se font un truc. Widows et le monstre vert aussi." Ajoute t-il.

\- Et donc? Demande ai-je sans sourciller.

\- Je dois manger avec Bobby. Répond t-il un peu nerveux.

\- Quoi? Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ouais Clint me l'a demandé hier.

\- Quoi. Qu'est ce que t'a demandé Clint? Demande ai-je en me relevant.

\- D'inviter Bobby! dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Quand? Enfin je veux dire quand il te l'a demandé ? Dis-je en fronçant les yeux. J'ai passé toute la journée avec lui... même la soirée...

\- Après le jacuzzi... il m'a demandé d'inviter Bobby, je crois que il ne veut pas faire un dîner "romantique" avec elle. C'est glauque c'est son ex. Lacha t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Ok... Dis-je en m'écroulant sur le lit.

\- Bon... on doit être à 12h30 au restau du pont 3. Dit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds.

\- Je sais... Marmonne ai-je.

\- Allez debout!

Je me lève et vais rejoindre tout le monde pour le déjeuner.

\- C'est la dernière fois qu'on est tous réunis au restaurant. Dit Nath tristement.

Wanda sourit en regardant Sam dans les yeux.

\- Ça vous fera du bien de dîner à deux toi et Bruce. Déclare Clint.

\- Ainsi que le nouveau couple tout mignon. Déclare Scott. "D'ailleurs, je."

\- Pietro et moi dinerons ensemble ce soir. Coupa Clint sans lever les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballe. Scott reprend.

\- et de ce fait, Bobby, je t'invite ce soir, ne croit pas que c'est par pitié... je voulais t'inviter toi et toi seule.

\- D'accord... Murmure Bobby probablement encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Clint.

\- Bon appétit tout le monde. Lâche Bruce.

On mange tout les huit. Dans le silence, quelques-uns prennent la parole mais la tension est toujours pesante.

Après ce dîner assez mouvement au départ et calme ensuite, on va vers la piscine. Bobby semble être affectée, et moi je me sents mal pour ça. Je voudrais allé m'excuser, mais de quoi? Je n'ai rien fais. J'y suis pour rien si... je me sents vraiment mal.

À la piscine, il y a trois clans, le mien, le sien et ceux qui ne se prononcent pas. Wanda et Nath sont dans le miens, Scott et Bruce dans le sien même si Bruce ne dit rien, il va la voir de temps en temps et la réconforte et puis il y a Sam et Clint qui s'enfoutent royalement. L'ambiance est vraiment tendu.

Avant que l'on se sépare tous pour se préparer, Natasha donne rendez-vous à tout le monde dans sa cabine. La dernière soirée nous la passerons qu'entre nous. On acquiesce tous, je pars dans la cabine de Wanda. Elle passe la première sous la douche, puis c'est à mon tour.

En sortant de la douche, je la vois avec sa belle robe rouge. "T'es magnifique sestrička." Dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis anxieuse... Avoue t-elle.

\- C'est un gars bien. Affirme ai-je.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers, i jours, tu voulais le tuer.

\- En parlant de çà... j'ai pas aimé ton comportement d'hier. Sam ne t'en veux pas, mais je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerai.

\- On est juste ami Scott et moi.

\- Je sais... mais ces derniers temps... ses histoires d'amitiés ça me rend dingue. Soupire ai-je.

\- Il se passe quelques chose entre toi et Clint... je t'avais promis de ne plus t'en parler mais... Dit ma soeur les yeux plein de question.

\- Il m'a embrassé... hier soir. Avoue ai-je.

\- Nooooon. Il... il ... c'est pas à sens unique? Dit-elle les yeux grand ouvert, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ben... c'est... c'est çà le souci, j'en sais rien... Bobby. Soupire ai-je encore.

\- Pietro. Arrête avec elle, pense à toi, pense à vous. C'est notre premier vrai rendez-vous donc. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Je ne réponds pas et l'attire dans mes bras. Elle me serre elle aussi fortement, on pleure tout les deux. Je rompts notre étreinte et essuye ses larmes. "Arrête de pleurer sestrička, Tu vas avoir les yeux gonflés."

\- Miluyem t'a braček. Dit-elle les yeux brillants.

\- Miluyem t'a sestrička. Lui répondis-je

\- Habits-toi maintenant ton prince t'attend. Dit-elle souriante.

Je m'habit et choisi la chemise blanche, un Jean bleu marine et des mocassin. J'angoisse.

\- N'angoisse pas mon frère.

\- Je peux rien te cacher à toi. Déclare ai-je lorsqu'on tape à la porte. "Ça doit être ton prince à toi." Dis-je en souriant. Elle m'embrasse la joue, j'entre dans la salle de bain et me parfume lorsque j'entends la voix de Clint.

\- Pietro c'est le tiens de prince charmant. Dit tout haut ma soeur, mon cœur s'emballe, je n'ose pas bouger. "Pietro ?"

J'essaye de me calmer, elle entre dans la pièce et me tire par la main. "Allez piet'" Chuchote t-elle en me poussant dehors.

\- Salut. Dis-je tremblant.

\- Salut... tu as mis la chemise blanche. Dit-il en riant, je ris en voyant que lui aussi a opté pour la blanche. "Décidément, on a les même goûts."

\- Tu me l'as déjà dis çà. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Ah bon? Dit Clint en riant à nouveau.

\- Wanda... Dis-je en me tournant vers ma sœur.

\- Bonne soirée vous deux... à toute à l'heure. Dit-elle presque nous poussant hors de la cabine.

Je sors et suis Clint. Je ne dis rien, lui non plus. On arrive au restau, on s'installe en silence.

\- Tu bois quoi?

\- Un martini blanc.

\- Très bon choix. On passe la commande, il prend la même chose. On dîne tout les deux, on ne dis pas grand chose, on se sourit, on se jauge. Puis à la fin du repas il fait un presque un monologue.

\- Bobby est jalouse que je t'ai offert un bracelet, sérieux, un bracelet brésilien ! Une montre, un pendentif, un vrai bracelet, une bague, j'aurais compris mais là, un bracelet Brésilien... Je pense que c'est plus le principe d'offrir qu'il la gêne. Elle pensait peut-être que j'allais le lui offrir, Je lui ai jamais rien offert. Et surtout pas de bracelet brésilien. Elle est jalouse de toi. Comme toi d'elle, c'est ce qui est marrant et à la fois absurde... enfin bon voilà. Il te va bien d'ailleurs. Je pouffe de rire, par nervosité je crois. "Tu te fout de moi là non? Ouais, des fois je m'emballe et je me répète aussi. Je me fais vieux tu sais... il fait une grimace et reprends. "J'aurais jamais dû te dire que j'étais vieux. C'est comme te donner un bâton pour me faire battre." Je ris encore "Quoi que ça fait bien longtemps que tu m'ais pas dit. Vieillard, l'ancêtre ou un truc dans le style."

\- Comme tu m'appelles plus gamin. Finis-je par dire.

\- On a dépassé ce stade tout les deux. Ajoute t-il.

\- Parce que je te vois plus traîner la patte vu que tu m'entraînes plus. Dis-je en retenant mon sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux!

\- je t'entraîne plus parce que tu es un agent officiel maintenant ? Tente t-il de dire.

\- Parce que je suis trop fort surtout! Dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Clint rit. Je l'accompagne.

\- Je t'adore quand t'es comme ça. Finit-il par me dire. Je me calme aussitôt sa phrase prononcée. "N'arrête pas de rire Pietro. Pourquoi t'es pas toujours comme ça?"

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Je peux pas te reprocher de ne pas l'être avec moi. Je baisse les yeux. "Quand t'es avec moi. Tu souris, tu ris, tu parles, tu es toi-même. Ce n'est pas Sam et Wanda je crois que... ça va mieux... Nath, je pense pas non plus. Cest quoi? Pourquoi tu souris pas toujours?"

\- je sais pas Clint... Dis-je seulement pour esquiver la vraie raison.

\- Ok... bon... on va appeler un serveur, j'ai trop envie d'un dessert bien sucré. Je souris. "Pas toi ?" Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. "Oh un colonel impeccable. Un sorbet citron et arrosé de vodka!"

\- Un banana split! Sans banane! Annonce ai-je.

\- Un cornet trois boule. Dit Clint sereinement.

\- Mouais... Ajoute ai-je. Il éclate de rire.

\- Va pour un bananas split sans banane.

Clint se lève et va voir le serveur pour nos commandes, il me sourit sans cesse. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui rendre son sourire. "Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais à New-York mis à part le shield. Ah si! tu te ballades avec ta sœur. ... ça va avec les autres agents?

\- Ça va... même si certains me prennent pour un gamin ou un gars revenu d'entre les morts. Avoue ai-je.

Clint attrappe ma main à ce moment précis, mon coeur s'emballe. "Comment t'arrives a gérer ça... ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé... de... ton réveil."

\- Je... Je baisse les yeux. J'ai toujours du mal de parler de ça et surtout avec lui. Il serre ma main, je relève les yeux. "Je me demande parfois si je suis vraiment à ma place... parmis les vivants." Je vois son regard se pétrifier à mon annonce.

\- Tu as largement ta place pamis les vivants, si t'es là c'est que tu dois l'être.

\- Parfois... je me dis que j'ai une seconde chance... une chance de... vivre ... on m'a donné une vie de plus, je dois en faire bon usage.

Il me sourit et enlève la pression de ses doigts sur ma main. "Et Tu le fais très bien, tu es un Avengers." Lâche Clint en hochant affirmativement de la tête. Le serveur arrive avec notre commande, on déguste nos coupe glacé. Il me propose un café, je refuse. Il se lève et me dit qu'il revient.

Je reste là, à table, regardant ma main, celle qu'a caressé Clint, je souris face à son bracelet brésilien. Je souris tout seul, je pense à lui. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu viens... je nous ai prévu un truc. Dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Quel genre de truc? Demande ai-je sans me lever.

\- Tu verras, viens. Dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je me mords la lèvre en souriant et attrappe finalement sa main. Il m'emmène sur le pont 7. Une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes sont posées sur un plateau, ainsi qu'une assiette d'amuse gueule. Mon coeur bat encore trop vite, je ne sais toujours pas comment réduire ses battements de coeur qui me tétanisent.

\- Assied-toi. Me chuchote Clint. Je m'assois silencieusement. Il s'assoit à mes côtés. Je n'ose rien dire.

Il débouchonne la bouteille et nous sert une coupe. Il attrappe les verres et en place un dans ma main. "Na zdravie."

\- Santé ! Dis-je trinquant puis en riant. "Tu trinques en sokovien, je trinque en français" Il rit lui aussi.

\- Medzi nami ! Me sort Clint (à nous deux)

\- Tu parles sokovien maintenant?

\- J'ai appris quelques phrase.

\- Comme?

\- Chcem veľa vy. Oveľa viac, než si myslíte, že. Mon cœur s'emballe à l'annonce de cette phrase. (Je tiens énormément à toi, bien plus que tu ne le crois.)

\- Je n'ai pas appris le russe alors je te le dis en sokovien. Tiež sa mi páči veľa na vás, viac než by som mal byť ( moi aussi, je tiens beaucoups à toi, bien plus que je suis sensé l'être.)

On se sourit et on boit une gorgée de la coupe. "Bon... on a une petite demi heure..." Lâche t-il.

\- Hum... on a rendez vous à quel heure dans leur cabine?

\- 22h30. Ça nous laisse 25 minutes pour parler un peu toi et moi.

\- Hum.

Clint boit sa coupe de champagne, se sert à nouveau et en verse un peu dans la mienne. "C'est le moment... tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux."

\- Quelles questions. Demande ai-je naïvement.

\- Les questions que tu te poses! Allez je t'écoute. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Dit Clint en hochant de la tête.

\- Toi et Bobby.

\- Toi et Bobby c'est pas une question. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir sur Bobby?

\- C'est vraiment fini? Parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que non.

\- C'est vraiment fini, j'ai rompu après ton appel, le deuxième, celui où on a parlé plus d'une heure. Il fait une pause puis reprend. "J'étais pas sûre de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer que tu étais agent officiel. J'ai quitté Bobby, car tu me plaisais, un homme me plaisait, je me suis trop posé de question sur ma sexualité pour continuer une histoire avec elle."

Il boit une gorgée de sa coupe puis continu. "Je n'avais pas forcément envie de commencer quelques chose avec toi ou avec un autre mais jai su à ce moment là que je n'étais pas indifférent aux mecs, ça m'a perturbé, j'ai préféré la quitter. Je ne lui ai jamais dis pourquoi, J'avais trop honte, pas d'être attiré par un mec, juste honte de la quitter." Il boit une gorgée puis attrappe la bouteille et en verse un peu dans nos coupes. Il reprends son monologue. "On est resté amis, elle a espéré qu'on se remette ensemble, je lui ai pas interdit de le faire." Il inspire profondemment puis lâche. "Et puis... tu es arrivé, je pouvais plus faire semblant d'aimer les filles. Pas avec toi dans les parages." Dit-il en pouffant de rire. Il me regarde. "Tu dis rien? Peut-être que t'as rien à dire finalement."

\- Je... je, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Marmonne ai-je. "Je m'attendais pas... à ... ce que... tu..." Bafouille ai-je.

\- Que je déclare ma flamme... Dit-il avant de rire de lui-même. "Ouais c'est pas trop mon style mais... bon... les mecs n'étaient mon style avant toi. Alors. Peut-être que..." Il soupire, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit tristement comme si il s'attendait à ce que je le rejette maintenant qu'il m'a déclaré sa flamme. Je me lève... je vais jusqu'à la poupe, j'ai du mal à réalisé tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je me retourne vers lui. Il est assis tenant son verre entre ses doigts, le regard rivé sur ses mains. Puis je regarde à nouveau l'océan. Je l'entends marcher, je sais très bien ce qu'il va entreprendre de faire. Je commence à le connaître par coeur. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, je sens son menton se poser sur mon épaule. J'attrape ses cheveux et les caresses. Il me serre contre lui, je sens l'humidité de sa respiration contre mon cou. Je me tourne face à lui. Il place une main sur mes reins, attrape ma nuque puis m'attire contre lui, sa main plonge entre mes mèches. Je m'agrippe à lui, je serre son corps contre moi, il relève mon visage enfouit au creux de son cou. Il caresse mon visage. "Bon... on va aller rejoindre les autres..." Il regarde sa montre... "On est déjà en retard, tu vas me dire... "

Je souris... "Oui... allons y."

Je le suis en silence dans les couloirs, je crois que ce silence nous fait du bien à tout les deux. J'ai toujours autant de mal à réaliser que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Avant d'arriver à la cabine, il se tourne vers moi, il arrange le col de ma chemise, par nervosité je pense. "Bobby le sait... quand j'ai annoncé que je dînerais avec toi. Elle m'a attrapé. Je lui ais dis que... c'était fini pour de bon. Elle m'a parlé de toi. Elle m'a demandé pour le bracelet. Elle a comprit je crois." J'acquiesse seulement, il me fait un baiser le front, je souris et rougis je crois bien.

On entre dans la cabine de Nath et Bruce. Sa meilleure amie nous taquine. Ils sont tous assis à terre, des bouteilles et des verres traînent un peu partout.

\- Et bien vous avez commencé sans nous. Lâche Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Rho ça va, t'as juste un verre de retard. Allez bois. Lâche la russe en lui donnant un shooter de vodka. Il le boit cul sec. Je pense qu'il en a besoin après tout ce qui vient de me déballer. Bobby ne me regarde pas, je m'installe à côté de ma sœur, entre elle et Bruce. Clint part dans la salle de bain puis revient, il s'installe à côté de Nath. Ils picolent ensemble et se parlent en russe quelques fois. Il a l'air serein et normal. Oui il se comporte normalement Malgré qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Je voudrais qu'il soit tout le temps comme ça.

Bobby n'a pas l'air bien du tout et c'est sûrement à cause de moi. Je la regarde et Clint me regarde. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi, ses yeux brillent de colère ou de tristesse, je ne sais pas. Elle se lève et part sur le balcon. Je tourne mon verre sur la moquette en réfléchissant à la situation. Je me sents mal. Je me lève, Clint m'attrappe le bras au passage. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et me tire pour que je m'assois à ses côtés.

\- Que vas-tu lui dire? Me demande t-il tout bas.

\- Tu m'as laissé te poser les questions que je voulais, je vais lui donner le droit de le faire avec moi.

\- Pietro... Je ne suis pas amoureux de Barbara. Ni de Laura, ni d'aucunes autre. Je suis amoureux de toi." Finit-il par dire. Je lui souris une dernière fois puis je me lève et vais rejoindre Bobby. Elle semble seulement prendre l'air.

Je me place à ses côtés. "Si t'as quelque chose à me repproche ou des questions à me poser, c'est maintenant ou jamais." Elle regarde un point imaginaire mais ne bronche pas, elle ne sourcille même pas comme si je n'étais pas là. Je me retourne et regarde Clint anxieux, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je regarde à nouveau dans la même direction qu'elle. "J'ai des sentiments pour Clint. Depuis un moment déjà. Je pense que ça date de la bataille en Sokovie. Je ne me serais jamais sacrifié sinon. Je n'ai jamais rien espérer de lui. Il était marié et a trois gamins alors... non, j'ai jamais rien espéré de sa part."

\- C'est depuis que tu l'as appelé. À la minutes où il t'a eut au téléphone, il a complètement pété les plombs. Il m'a quitté. Je savais que c'était pas un coup de tête." C'est à mon tour de ne rien dire à présent. "Quand j'ai vu le bracelet ça m'a parut comme une évidence. C'était toi son ami qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et puis il t'a invité toi. Il a demandé à Scott de m'inviter pour ne pas me blesser je suppose. Mais ce qu'il voulait le plus, c'était être avec toi. Rien qu'à l'escale! Il s'est proposé directement pour rester à tes côtés. Elle a le regard noir. Elle pourrait me tuer, me jeter par dessus le bord, je crois. Mais j'ai pas peur d'elle.

\- J'ai tenté de... renier mes sentiments. Enfin non pas de renier mais de le repousser ... je n'étais pas sûre... pour vous deux... vous aviez l'air tellement proche.. que... c'est seulement ce soir que je me suis fais à l'idée que vous n'étiez plus ensemble réellement. Et... je crois que j'ai le droit moi aussi être heureux.

\- T'as réussi ton coup Casanova. La phrase est anodine mais le ton est agressif.

\- pardon ?

\- Clint il m'a dans la peau... il a divorcé pour moi. Dit-elle en souriant faussement.

\- parce que ça n'allait plus entre lui et laura, c'est pas pour toi. Je ris... "on me traître de gamin alors que toi, tu es jalouse d'un bracelet brésilien. J'hallucine!"

\- Tu n'es qu'une passade! Je vais le récupérer, entre une femme et un mec qui a la moitié de son âge, le choix est vite fais. T'as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Clint je vais le récupérer dés que tu auras posé le pied à New-York, je le reprendrai.

\- Hey... tu vas à tout les râteliers toi. Me lance Scott. "Laisse s'en un peu pour les autres." Ajoute t-il. Il place un verre dans la main de Bobby. Je m'éclipse, je m'assois à côté de Clint, il me regarde des questions dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Chuchote ai-je. On boit un verre puis Bobby et Scott nous rejoignent. On trinque tous ensemble. Bobby ne reste pas plus longtemps, Scott s'en va presqu'aprés elle. Je commence à plus tenir sur mes jambes à nouveau. Et les bulles m'ont monté à la tête. Je me redresse comme je peux et déclare que je vais me coucher.

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit de suite Clint.

\- Pas la peine... ça va aller.

\- T'es sûre ? Me demande t-il en me voyant tituber un peu.

\- Oui, bisous à demain. Je me suis vendu me dis-je. Je sents mes joues rougir et Clint sourire en coin. Je m'en vais aussitôt. Je rase les murs... et fini par atterir dans ma cabine. Je galère un peu pour ouvrir la porte. Je manque de tomber mais fini par y arriver. Scott n'est pas là, il a dû se perdre. Je m'écroule sur le lit.

J'entends frapper à la porte. "Scott." Marmonne ai-je. Je traines les pieds jusqu'à à la porte ouvre et retourne jusquau lit. Je me déshabille puis aperçois Clint.

\- Clint... je croyais que c'était Scott. Dis-je en enlevant complètement mon pantalon.

\- Je me suis inquiété, Scott ne réponds pas, toi non plus. Bon... je suis content que tu vas bien. Bonne nuit Pietro. Dit-il en sortant de la cabine.

\- Clint!

\- Oui... Dit-il sur le pas de la porte.

\- Reste avec moi... Murmure ai-je.

Il ferme la porte et s'assit sur le lit d'en face. "On dirait que tu as du mal avec moi..." Marmonne Clint.

\- J'ai... je me lève. "J'ai du mal à réaliser..." Dis-je en soufflant pour me calmer. "Je... "

\- Tu as peur de quoi?

Je souris à sa phrase, comment a t-il sût que j'avais peur? "J'ai peur de m'accrocher à toi. Tu sais j'ai espéré longtemps que ça arrive, mais bizarement à chaque pas que tu faisais, je me braquais. Parce que j'avais peur oui." Dis-je en me retournant face à lui.

\- Je me demande parfois si on s'était pas parlé au téléphone est ce que je serais resté Bobby? Est ce que je serais tombé amoureux d'un autre mec? Et toi... toi tu serais tombé amoureux d'un mec. Peut-être que tu te serais mis en couple. Et je me demande si ... si j'aurais été jaloux de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'assois à ses côtés. "Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu m'engager avec quelqu'un d'autre? J'ai déjà du mal à me confier à toi. À te dire ce que je ressens... Alors... je crois pas que j'aurais pu aimé ou être aimé par un autre homme." Chuchote ai-je. Il lève ses yeux à nouveau sur moi. Je lui souris timidement. Il caresse mes cheveux. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pose mes lèvres sur les siennes puis plaque mon front contre le sien. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras puis m'attire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule. Son bras m'entoure la nuque. Ma main se retrouve sur sa cuisse, mon coeur s'emballe à nouveau. Mais je trouve enfin le moyen de me calmer... je n'ai qu'à penser que ce que je ressens est réciproque pour que les battements de coeur reprennent un rytme normal. Au bout de quelques minutes. Il se détache et se lève. "On ferait mieux de dormir, demain, on accoste à 8h."

\- C'est les plus belles vacances que j'ai fais, je crois. Dis-je en m'asseyant au bout du lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, les jambes recroquevillées contre mon torse. Il me regarde et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. "Reste avec moi. Scott ne reviendra pas. Après ce lit est tellement grand que..."

\- Je rêve ou tu me proposes de dormir dans le même lit que toi! Pietro Maximoff, je suis choqué. Allez pousse-toi un peu que je m'allonge. Finit-il par dire en ricanant. Je m'allonge sur le côté, il enlève sa chemise blanche, il est en débardeur blanc. Il enlève ses chaussures et s'allonge à mes côtés, sur le dos. Je le regarde, il sourit puis tend son bras pour que je me cale dans le creux de son épaule. Je m'installe contre lui, il entrelasse mes doigts aux siens. Je me cale au plus près de lui. Je m'endors contre mon prince.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .


	6. Jour 9

Et voilà un chapitre promis.

Val: tu fais pas si bien dire. Quoique... Rapprochement entre Bobby et Scott ou pas?

Mais pourquoi vous l'aimez pas Bobby?'? Je ne comprends pas! Non je rigole... Comme je vous comprends. Un gros bisous à deryous50 , val et Holybleu qui me suivent toujours.

Enjoy it.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 6.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mardi 11 septembre. Vancouver. jour 9.

.

On entend la porte s'ouvrir, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade quand j'entends Scott parler. Il s'excuse et dit qu'il venait juste prendre ses affaires.

\- T'étais où ? Demande Clint.

\- Euh... avec... avec une vacancière... c'est normal que je vous retrouve comme ça? Enlacé les bras dans les bras?

\- T'as raté beaucoups d'épisode je crois. Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Donc c'est vraiment fini avec Bobby. Si... si elle rencontre quelqu'un...

\- Quoi... elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

J'entends Scott s'asseoir. "Tu crois qu'elle serait capable d'essayer de te rendre jaloux?"

\- J'en sais rien pourquoi? Un silence s'installe dans la pièce et je comprends à l'instant où Scott a passé sa nuit et surtout avec qui. "Scott. T'as passé la nuit avec elle?"

\- Non... Bon allez... Il se lève, j'entend qu'il fourre ses affaires à la hâte dans son sac, puis j'entends qu'il s'en va.

Je sents la main de Clint caresser mon visage, il relève quelques mèches, puis me dépose un baiser sur le front. "Pietro Maximoff. T'es un sacré, toi." J'ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu savais que je dormais pas, hein. Dis-je en faisant la grimace.

\- J'en étais pas sûre... t'as bien dormi?

\- Oui...Dis-je en m'étirant.

\- Moi aussi... je voudrais bien rester avec toi mais il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'active.

Je hoche de la tête. "Tu me rejoins dès que t'as fini?"

\- Je t'attends sur le pont 7. Il remets ses chaussures, enfile sa chemise, puis me dépose un baiser. "À toute à l'heure." Il s'en va.

Je reste un peu allongé, j'entends frapper à la porte, je pouffe de rire. Qui ça peut bien être encore. J'ai pas le temps de me lever qu'on ouvre la porte. Sam et Wanda. "Tiens, on t'a amené tes affaires." Dit Sam en ouvrant le placard.

\- Euh merci. Je me rassois sur le lit.

\- Non, non, non, Maximoff! Va te laver. Cri ma soeur en fronçant les yeux. Je traîne les pied et vais sous la douche, j'ai encore le coeur qui dort et je pense encore à mon prince. Je sors de la douche, attrappe ma valise et on s'en va rejoindre les autres. "Nath, nous attend sur le pont 5." M'apprend Wanda.

\- Ah.. Euh... je...

\- Quoi piet' ? Dit t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Musím sa spojiť Clint. Chuchote ai-je pour ne pas être entendu par Sam et en sokovien sait-on jamais. (Je dois rejoindre Clint.)

\- Tu.. tu...

\- Vous nous rejoignez au pont 7? Demande ai-je.

\- Ok, on va chercher les autres et on arrive.

Je souris à ma soeur puis m'en vais rejoindre Clint. Il n'est pas encore là, personne ne lui a fait sa valise à lui. Je me mets une fois n'est pas coutume sur la poupe. Après quelques minutes à apercevoir le port, je sents deux bras m'enlacer, je le serre contre moi. "Tu me manquais déjà gamin."

\- Gamin... je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Pouffe ai-je de rire.

\- J'aime bien t'appeler comme ça, ça te va bien. Mon gamin à moi. Ajoute t-il.

\- Si je suis ton gamin, ça veut dire que t'es mon vieillard? Demande ai-je en riant encore.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes son bras me plaque les reins contre lui, sa main gauche vient directement sur ma nuque pour appuyer notre étreinte. Mes bras sont toujours autour de son cou, ma langue s'immisce dans sa bouche, je sents la texture de sa langue. Je me sens tellement bien. Il rompts le baiser puis m'embrasse plus chastement. On est interrompu par la russe.

\- Y'a des chambres pour ça les garçons. J'entends le rire de Wanda. Et le sifflement de... Sam ?! Je cherche ce faucon de malheur. Je croise le regard bleu perçant de Bobby qui me mitraille des yeux, je lui souris, l'air vainqueur et trouve enfin Sam, je fronce les yeux en sa direction. Il lève son pouce. Je soupire.

\- Allons-y. Me dit Clint toit souriant.

\- Bienvenue à Vancouver les amis, bienvenu chez moi. Bon trouvons un taxi. Annonce Bruce.

On descends du bateau, on a tous le mal de terre. Je vais rejoindre ma soeur et laisse Clint un peu respirer, je vais pas le ligoter non plus. Mais je garde un œil sur lui quand même. Il est 9h finalement lorsqu'on sort du port. On va se poser sur une terrasse, on déjeune tous ensemble.

\- On va devoir prendre deux taxis. Déclara Nath.

\- On fait quoi? Demande Scott.

\- Vous allez découvrir ma modeste maison. Elle n'est pas aussi grande que celle de Hawkeye mais elle peut accueillir quelques amis. Affirme Hulk visiblement heureux de nous accueillir chez lui.

\- On a une chambre d'amie. Dit aussitôt Nath en regardant ma soeur.

\- On? Mais depuis quand vous êtes ensemble finalement? Demande Sam, Bruce baisse les yeux. Nath cherche ses mots. Clint vient à la rescousse de sa meilleure amie.

\- On a retrouvé sa trace assez vite. Déclara t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas revenir et intégrer à nouveau le shield ou les Avengers. J'ai voulu m'installer loin de ce brouahaha. Mais c'était sans compter qu'une jolie rousse partagerait cette envie. Dit-il en souriant à sa belle.

\- C'est pour ça tes long week-end sans nouvelles. Dit Wanda sur le ton de la réjouissance.

\- Je suis désolée Wanda, j'aurais voulu te le dire.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas... vous êtes heureux ce qui nous importe. Ajoute ma soeur en regardant le couple heureux.

\- Fury est au courant, Hill également mais ça doit rester entre nous. Ajoute Clint.

-Vous dormirez dans le salon vous deux. Lance Natasha en nous designant Scott et moi. Puis se tourne vers Sam. "Et toi et ta belle vous serez dans la chambre d'amie.

\- Et Clint et Bobby dans la tente au fond du jardin? Dit Sam en riant.

\- On... on avait pas prévu de rester avec vous... Bafouilla Clint en baissant les yeux. Je cherche son regard mais il dévie sans cesse. Alors c'est comme ça. Il me séduit, il me promets presque monde et merveilles puis il se casse avec sa pouff. Je me lève brusquement. "Je vais pisser."

Je traverse le café et vais au toilettes. Je suffoque. Elle le savait! Elle le savait cette garce le savait. J'essaye de me contrôler, je marche dans les toilettes exigus, je me stop quand je me rends compte que j'utilise mon pouvoir. Je me regarde dans le miroir puis ouvre le robinet. L'eau fraîche sur ma peau me fait un électrochoc, Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air.

Quelqu'un entre. "Pietro."

\- Wanda. Dis-je seulement.

\- Ça va? Je vois qu'elle me regarde dans le miroir. "Non ça va pas... moj braček..." Dit-elle en relevant mes cheveux mouillés.

\- Wanda... Arrive ai-je seulement à dire.

\- Tout ira bien. Chuchote t-elle en remettant mes cheveux en ordre.

\- Elle va me le reprendre. Lâche ai-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qui ça ? De quoi tu parles? Demanda ma soeur troublée de me voir ainsi.

\- Sa pouffe de blondasse! Grogne ai-je, les poings serrés.

Wanda glousse et ricane. "Mais enfin Pietro... elle et Clint c'est de l'histoire ancienne."

\- Non. Non... elle me l'a dit... elle va me le reprendre... pfff... qu'il parte maintenant à Los Angeles ou plus tard ça ne changera rien. Elle me le reprendra. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Il a l'air de tenir à toi. Après je sais pas... tu me dis rien... Me lâche wanda comme un repproche.

Je soupire, ouvre le robinet et me passe encore de l'eau sur la figure. "Qu'il parte!" Dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir. "J'en ai rien à foutre!"

\- Ne dis ça. Dit Wanda en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Je dis ce que je veux. Bon on y va? Dcalre ai-je en sortant des toilettes. Ma soeur suit mes pas, on sort sur la terrasse. Ma respiration se bloque. Clint et sa pouff sont partis. Je ne relève même pas et fait comme ci il n'avait jamais existé.

On boit notre verre, je ne participe à aucune conversation, de toute façon, je n'en ai suivi aucune. Nos taxis arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. J'embarque dans le taxi avec Nath et Wanda, comme ci j'étais une fille moi aussi. Les filles jaquassent et moi, je me morfonts. Comment j'ai pu tomber dans son piège ? Comment il a pu me faire ça? Je suis sûre qu'il sont déjà collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils me dégoutent.

On arrive dans la maison de Bruce une demie-heure plus tard. Un petit chalet, un étage avec deux chambres et une salle de bain. Et au rez de chaussé. Une cuisine, un salon/salle à manger. Il est 11h. Bruce nous fait quelques pizzas qui traînent dans son congèlo. Je mange pas. J'ai pas très faim.

Après ce repas improvisé auquel je n'ai pas participé, Bruce et Nath nous emmènent près d'un lac. Bruce reste avec moi au bord de l'eau, les autres plongent dans l'eau.

Je vois que Bruce à envie de me parler mais je n'ai envie de parler à personne. Je m'allonge et pense aussitôt à Clint. Peut-être que je devrais lui faire confiance. Peut-être qu'elle ne le récupérera pas. Peut-être qu'il couchera avec mais qu'il ne me le dira pas. J'aurais tout de même voulu lui dire au revoir. Il est parti comme un voleur.

Au bout d'une heure et demi à cramer au soleil, mon ventre gargouille, Bruce rit de la situation.

"On dirait que t'as faim Pietro."

\- Un peu. Avoue ai-je honteux.

\- Bon... je dois aller faire des courses ... tu viens avec moi? On achètera un truc à grignoter. Dit Bruce en se levant.

Bruce informe Nath qu'on s'en va puis on reprends le chemin de la maison. On va faire quelques courses dans le supermarché du coin. Je parles directement du shield et des Avengers, j'ai vraiment pas envie que la discussion dérive sur Clint.

En revenant vers la maison, Bruce et moi parlons de ma soeur et de la Sokovie. Il nous a pardonné, il a changé de vie. Nos sacs en main, on va vers la maison, ils sont tous sur le perron. Je crois faire une syncope quend je vois Clint assis sur la balancelle.

\- Clint... tu es resté tout compte fait? Mon cœur s'accélère, mes dents doivent se voir à quinze milles lieux tellement mon sourire est large.

\- Et oui... j'ai juste accompagné Bobby à l'aéroport. J'en ai profité pour aller acheter un tente. Lache t-il seulement.

\- Une tente? Dis-je en souriant encore.

\- Oui... Scott et toi vous dormirez sur le canapé, moi dans la tente. D'ailleurs je vais aller la monter de suite. Lâche t-il en se levant. Il attrappe sa tente et part sur le côté du jardin.

\- Attend je vais t'aider. Cri ai-je en le rejoignant en courant.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Me crache t-il. Oui, craché parce que le ton n'est pas joyeux du tout.

\- Clint... réussis-je à dire. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Elle lui a retourné le cerveau en quelques heures seulement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pietro? Me dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Je tente une dernière approche .

\- Je t'ai invité dans mon lit hier alors je me disais que... tu pourrais m'inviter sous ta tente. Lui glisse ai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Sûrement pas non!

Je crois que j'ai perdu mon sourire. Peut-être que ça va trop vite, peut-être qu'il n'est pas prêt. "Ok... comme tu veux... je, je... je suis content que tu sois là." Ajoute ai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah bon, je croyais le contraire. Dit-il en ouvrant le sac de la tente.

\- Pardon?

\- C'est ce que t'as dis à ta soeur? Dit-il en enlevant tout les piquets, sans même me regarder. "Qu'il se barre, je m'enfout." Ajouta t-il. En levant les yeux vers moi. Je suis en train de le perdre ... définitivement. Je ne sais plus quoi dire.

\- Tu nous a entendu? Marmonne ai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui Pietro... je venais te voir pour te dire que je revenais et je t'ai entendu... commence t-il par dire puis j'entends qu'il sort la toile de tente. "franchement j'étais plus sure de vouloir revenir du coup."

Je m'accroupi, je ne veux pas le perdre pour une connerie. "Je suis désolé, j'étais énervé, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dis... Clint... s'il te plaît. Ne me fait la gueule..."

Il lève les yeux vers moi, son regard est triste. "Ça m'a blessé." Finit-il par dire.

\- Je pensais que tu allais partir... Me justifie ai-je.

\- J'ai pas dis que je partais, j'ai dis que... j'avais pas prévu de rester... mais tu vois je suis là, malgré ce que j'ai entendu. Lâche t-il à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Marmonne ai-je vraiment honteux. "Je ... je vais me faire pardonner... je te jure."

\- T'as intérêt. Lève-toi on va aller chercher du bois. Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Du bois?

\- Ouais pour le barbeuk. Dit Clint en s'en allant.

Je suis les pas pressés de Clint on passe devant le perron. Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Ils vont où ? Demande Sam en se marrant.

\- Clint tu vas où ? Demande la rousse.

\- Chercher du bois. Dis-je fièrement.

\- Pourquoi faire? Demande à nouveau Nath.

\- Barbecue. Lâche Clint en continuant à marcher.

\- Mais j'ai du charbon. Lance Bruce.

Je regarde Clint et me stop, il fait quelques pas puis se tourne vers moi en me faisant signe de la tête de le suivre. Je reprends la route.

Je n'ose pas demander à Clint ce qu'on fout dans les bois, vu que Bruce a du charbon, mais je le suis quand même. Il s'arrête soudainement et se tourne face à moi. Il attrappe mes mains.

\- Fais-moi confiance Pietro. Me chuchote t-il.

\- Mais je te fais confiance !

\- J'ai pas l'impression. Dit-il en baissant les yeux mais ne me lâchant pas les mains.

\- Je te fais confiance Clint... je t'ai toujours fais confiance... Chuchote ai-je en retour.

\- Alors ... pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça? Me demande t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- C'est en elle que j'ai pas confiance. Finis-je par avouer.

\- Elle qui? Bobby? Demande t-il presqu'en riant. Il voit qu'il a touché le point le sensible, il m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. "T'as pas à t'inquièter. Pietro. Je te lâche pas." Murmure t-il à mon oreille.

Je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi, je voudrais que ce moment dur une éternité. Il caresse mes cheveux, je frissonne, il glisse sa main sur ma mâchoire puis la remonte pour pouvoirs m'embrasser, je sents la chaleur m'envahir, sa chaleur, la chaleur qu'il m'apporte. Avec lui, même par les nuits froides de Sokovie je n'aurais plus jamais froid. Il rompts le baiser puis m'attrappe la main, on rejoint les autres, sans bois.

J'entends chuchoter quand on revient. On s'installe calment sur le perron. Nath et Bruce serrent l'apéro, on trinque tous ensemble, la tension retombe. Clint va monter sa tente, Sam l'accompagne, je profite un peu de ma sœur. Je m'installe à ses côtés, et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je la prends dans les bras. On passe un bon moment.

Il est bientôt l'heure de préparer le repas du soir, Nath et Clint coupent quelques légumes. Wanda, Scott et Bruce s'occupent de faire les brochettes. Moi et Sam, nous nous occupons du barbecue.

Sam entame la conversation illico. "Alors ça roule avec ton homme."

\- On en est pas encore à ce stade là. Dis-je versant du charbon.

\- Quel stade? Demande Sam.

\- De dire que se soit mon.. homme.

\- Vous êtes ensemble! Il me l'a dit! Annonce Sam en me donnant les allumes feux.

\- Oui et alors?

\- C'est pas ton mec? Dit Sam en souriant amplement.

\- Euh ..si .. bafouille ai-je.

\- Donc c'est ton homme.

Je souris. "Ouais, si tu le dis..." J'allume les briquettes, je remue tout le charbon avec un bâton, Sam active le souffleur. Après quelques minute de silence, je le mets en garde.

\- T'as intérêt de faire attention à ma sœur Wilson! Lâche ai-je en fronçant les yeux.

\- Wilson? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'aies pas appelé comme ça. Dit Sam en riant.

\- Ouais parce que c'est pas une conversation amicale. Je t'apprecie de plus en plus... tant que tu restes correcte avec Wanda ça ira, mais je te mets en garde, tu fais souffrir ma soeur, t'as affaire à moi direct. Lâche ai-je en son encontre en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ne t'inquiète Pietro. Dit-il en me faisant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Finis-je par dire tout bas.

\- Je sais... et je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas. Ajoute t-il en serrant mon épaule dans sa main.

On remue encore le charbon pendant quelques minutes puis Wanda arrive avec les brochettes, elle les pose sur la table, suivi de Bruce qui débarque avec des biscuits apéro. Scott amène des bouteilles. Nath les légumes, et Clint des glaçons.

On s'installe tous autour de la table. On continu l'apéro pendant que le charbon prenne bien. Clint vient s'installer à côté de moi, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Je souris directement comme un gosse. On discute de tout et de rien, je crois que je suis le plus heureux, et Wanda aussi. Le barbecue prêt, on fait cuire les brochettes et les légumes. C'est Clint qui s'en charge avec Bruce.

On reste toute la soirée sur le perron, l'air se rafraîchit, Nath nous amène des couverture polaire. Wanda et Sam ne tardent pas à aller se coucher. Puis c'est au tour de Scott. Puis une petite heure plus tard, Nath et Bruce. Clint et moi profitons de la fraîcheur du soir, restons encore sur le perron. Clint va nous chercher des boissons fraîches. En revenant, il me tends une bière bien fraîche puis s'installe sur la balancelle et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je me pose avec lui. Il me regarde, je souris encore comme un gamin, je détourne le visage.

Il attrappe ma mâchoire et pivote mon visage vers lui. "Pourquoi tu détournes le regard?"

\- Tu m'intimide, j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot à toujours te sourire.

\- J'aime te voir sourire. Il glisse ses doigts le long de mon visage. "Je reste qu'une nuit. Il faut vraiment que je rentre, j'ai du boulot." Dit-il en faisant une grimace. Je ne dis rien, Clint est professionnel, il a toujours été droit et au top. Je sais qu'il aime que son boulot soit bien fait. "T'es en train de te demander quand on va se revoir?" Lâche t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière.

\- 4000 km nous sépare. Dis-je en guise de réponse. Avant de moi aussi boire une gorgée.

\- Ça fait que 6h d'avion. Me répond Clint.

\- Sans escale, oui. Dis-je en riant nerveusement.

\- je pourrais venir en quinjet... j'ai que 4h. Il sourit, inspire puis lâche. "Et j'ai toujours ma chambre au QG." Puis il rit. "Mais bon... comme je t'invite sous ma tente. Je me disais qu'à l'occasion tu pourrais m'inviter dans ta chambre au qg."

\- Sans aucun soucis... Dis-je encore et toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me sourit puis boit une gorgée à nouveau. "Tu la bois ta bière ou tu la regardes? Dit-il en riant.

\- Mais je la bois... je suis pas trop alcool. Finis-je par lui avouer.

Clint rit à gorge déployée. "Tu plaisantes! On fait ça que de picoler en croisière."

\- Je tiens pas l'alcool. Dis-je en baissant les yeux. "Trois verres et je suis dedans."

\- Trois verres ! Je t'ai vu en boire plus que ça. Dit Clint vidant le reste de sa bière.

\- Et j'étais complètement pété après. Dis-je en riant.

\- Pourquoi tu as continué à boire? Me demande t-il en posant sa main sur mon genoux.

\- Je voulais pas paraître... qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- N'importe quoi! Pourquoi on se fouterait de ta gueule! Il fait une grimace puis pose sa bière vide sur la table. "Bon on va se coucher?"

\- Ouais. Il se lève et me tends la main, je l'attrappe, on va vers la tente. On entre, il y a une couverture de deux personnes et deux oreillers, je souris. On se déshabille silencieusement, il se met en caleçon cette fois-ci et ôte même son t shirt. Mon cœur recommence à battre trop vite. Il se glisse dans les couverture, il m'ouvre les bras. Je me niche aussitôt dans ses bras. On est tout les deux en sous-vêtement et j'ai peur de bander.

Bizarement, j'arrive à me contrôler et lui aussi. En fait, on est tellement bien là. On est tellement reposé après toute cette tension. Qu'elle soit négative ou positive. On est relaxé, on se sourit, il m'attrappe la mâchoire puis m'embrasse, une vague de chaleur monte en moi. C'est la première fois qu'un homme m'embrasse ainsi, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation là, avec un homme qui n'en a jamais connu d'autre.

Ma main accroche sa nuque pour appuyer notre étreinte. La sienne s'est glissée sur mes trapèzes, sur mon épaule et vient agripper sur mon bras, il a l'air un tendu et n'ose rien entreprendre. Ma main glisse le long de son dos, je le sens un peu crispé mais il fini par par plaquer sa main contre mon homoplate. Je sents à la texture de ses doigts m'éffleurant à peine, qu'il a appréhende tout de même lui aussi et a sans doute peur de mal faire.

Nos cœurs battent à tout rompre, excités comme jamais mais anxieux, hésitant et maladroit aussi. Nos langues s'amusent tout de même malgré le manque de savoir faire pour l'un et la peur de mal faire pour moi. On est comme deux adolescents, alors que j'ai 26 ans et Clint 45. Mais voilà c'est la première fois pour tout les deux d'être dans cette situation. C'est la première fois que je suis avec un homme qui n'a jamais eut de relation avec un mec. Et de ce fait c'est la première fois où je me dois de prendre les rennes J'ai connu que deux mecs dans ma vie et tout deux étaient entreprenant et avaient deja eut des relations avec d'autre, mais la... c'est à mon tour de prendre les choses en mains, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, de ne pas être assez entreprenant ou d'aller trop vite.

Clint, lui doit tenter de reproduire les gestes et caresses instinctifs qu'il a envers les femmes. Il doit sûrement tout comparer, moi je n'ai rien à comparer, je n'ai jamais caressé une femme et les autres homme n'étaient pas aussi sublime que lui. J'essaye tout de même de me détendre et de le détendre lui aussi. Ma main remonte lentement sur les muscles de son dos, j'en frissonne, lui semble terrorisé de mes gestes. Avec ses 45 ballets, j'en oublie que je suis le premier.

Nos gestes sont tellement maladroits qu'on fini par en rire, fini par rompre le baiser. Il me sourit tout de même, il a les joues légèrement rosies. Je souris timidement en voyant l'etat dans lequel il est. Le souffle court, les joues rouges, le front qui perle, et ses cheveux qui se collent à ce front humide. Je dois être dans le même état que lui physiquement. Moi mes cheveux sont plus long, j'ai doublement chaud.

\- J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Lance t-il. Ça fait effet de serre ici! Dit-il avant de baisser un peu la couverture.

\- J'ai trop chaud moi aussi... Dis-je en baissant un peu plus la couverture.

\- Ouais je vois ça... tu transpires. Dit-il en me regardant.

\- Ouais, sauf que c'est pas les couvertures qui me donnent chaud. Je pouffe puis enlève complètement la couverture. On rit tout les deux nerveusement en s'apercevant que oui, effectivement ce n'est pas les couvertures qui nous donnent chaud. On se met tout les deux sur le dos, laissant nos corps reprendre une température normale.

\- Désolé. Murmure Clint.

\- Désolé de quoi? Dis-je surpris de ses excuses.

\- Ben, on va dire que j'étais un peu tendu. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est... c'est normal... c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Avoue ai-je en faisant la grimace

\- Pourquoi? Me demande Clint en regardant.

\- De.. je... Je cherche les mots pendant que Clint me regarde de biais attendant que j'arrive à formuler une phrase correct. "Clint, j'ai envie de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de... sentir ta peau, de sentir ta chaire mais, j'arrive pas à prendre les choses en main." Avoue ai-je. Il me regarde les yeux rond comme des billes, je ne sais pas si c'est de l'étonnement, de la stupéfaction ou même de la peur. "Non, non... je ... ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerai bien le faire... petit à petit biensûre... je te force à rien Clint... c'est juste que... " J'inspire profondemment et lâche " T'es le premier qui n'a jamais eu... et c'est la première fois que j'ai à ... donner le tempo? Dis-je peu sûre du mots choisi.

Clint pouffe de rire. "J'aurai cru que t'aurais fanfaronner."

\- C'est pas marrant Clint, je te parle d'un truc intime là. Dis-je peiner de voir que ça le fasse rire.

\- Mais non... c'est pas ça... c'est juste pour une fois que toi, le gamin tu dois donner la marche à suivre à un vieillard. Je souris puis ris, c'est sûre que sur ce coup là, on a inversé les rôles..

\- C'est sur que... sur ce coup là. Je ris encore puis me calme. Je me tourne vers lui et lui caresse la joue. "J'ai peur... de mal faire. J'ai peur d'aller trop vite ou pas assez. J'arrive pas à trouver le juste milieu." Lui confie ai-je.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête. C'est moi qui suis puceau, pas toi. Enfin avec les mecs du moins. Je sais que t'as peur de mal faire mais... t'inquiète pas si tu vas trop vite je te le dirais. Me chuchote Clint. Il caresse mes cheveux puis me sourit. "Viens la." Ajoute t-il. Pour la seconde fois je me niche dans ses bras. Il me caresse encore les cheveux puis on s'endort l'un contre l'autre paisiblement.


	7. jour 10

Hello tout le monde, j'ai raté le coche hier. Désolé mais je viens de commencer une formation professionnelle et je suis rentrée sur les rotules hier, et avec le temps qu'il fait dans le nord (hey oui ça arrive) j'étais vraiment pas bien. je m'excuse de mon retard. Et merci a Val car c'est sa dernière review qui m'a faite tilter que j'avais zappé la publication. Donc voilà. Un nouveau chapitre

Milles baisers.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 7**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mercredi 12 septembre. Vancouver. jour 10.

.

J'entends les oiseaux piailler, j'ouvre les yeux, je souris directement à la vue du visage de mon archer. Je suis toujours dans la même position, je ne l'ai pas lâcher de toute la nuit et il me tenait fermement également. Je sors de la tente discrètement et va dans les bois pour me soulager. A mon retour, il est réveiller et me sourit.

Je me niche à nouveau dans ses bras. Il me caresse aussitôt les cheveux. Ma main se retrouve sur son torse. Il m'embrasse. Un long frisson le parcours le corps. Il rompt le baiser puis nous nous préparons pour rejoindre les autres.

En entrant dans le chalet, seul Bruce et Scott sont réveillés. On prépare le petit dej tout les quatres, aucuns des deux mecs ne font allusions que Clint et moi avons dormi ensemble. Le petit dej prêt, les filles nous rejoignent accompagnées de Sam. On mange tous ensemble. Wanda n'arrête pas de me sourire, je sais très bien à quoi elle pense. Sam passe sous la douche, puis c'est au tour des filles. Pendant que Clint passe sous la douche les deux filles viennent m'emmerder.

\- Alors? Me demande aussitôt Wanda.

\- Alors quoi? Souri ai-je.

\- Votre baiser hier... sur le bateau. Dit Nath en roulant des yeux.

\- T'es content... il est resté. Ajoute Wanda en me serrant contre elle.

\- Il ne reste pas. Il repart aujourd'hui. Dis-je seulement en regardant facebook. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Je veux garder tout ça pour moi.

\- Ah... Dit ma soeur en faisant une grimace.

\- J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis choquée. Franchement j'aurais jamais cru que Clint était bi. Attention je suis content pour vous et puis il fait ce qu'il veut. Finit par dire black widows.

\- T'es pas trop deg qu'il s'en aille? Demande wanda.

\- Il a du boulot. ... c'est pas pour sa blonde. Ajoute ai-je.

Natasha pouffe de rire. "Sa blonde..." Je lève les yeux vers elle et fait une grimace.

\- Ça va être chaud pour que vous vous voyez. Lance ma soeur.

\- Ouais... enfin, ça, on... on verra. Je me lève et farfouille dans mon sac, je sors mes affaires. Une à une, je veux choisir la bonne tenue. On entends Clint sortir de la douche, je suis le dernier à y passer, Bruce et Scott l'ont prise avant le petit dej.

\- On fait quoi ce matin? Demande Sam qui a l'air motivé.

\- Un tour dans les bois ça vous dit... On mange après on va au lac. Demande Bruce.

\- Ouais... mais faudrait que Pietro s'active. Ajoute Scott. Je me tourne face à eux. Et je les devisage.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Pietro? Râle Wanda.

\- Mais je cherche un maillot. Rale ai-je.

\- Éparpille pas trop tes affaires. On part ce soir. Me lance Clint.

\- Pardon? Dis-je en levant un sourcil en cherchant Nath et Bruce du regard.

\- Je t'embarque à L.A. Ajoute t-il.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, il me sourit.

\- Et oui... je te ramène lundi. Avec september. Ajoute t-il à l'intention de Nath.

Je souris intérieurement.

On se prépare et partons vers le bois. Bruce, Scott et Sam sont à l'avant. Nath et Wanda juste derrière.

Clint et moi fermons la marche. On marche tout les deux les mains dans les poches.

\- J'ai du boulot à L.A mais... on essayera de... de se trouver des moments. Je ne lui réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. "Je te pensais plus bavard que ça."

\- C'est jusque... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Avoue ai-je en regardant où je mets les pieds.

\- Si tu veux rentrer à New-york. Propose t-il.

\- Non! Dis-je aussitôt en levant les yeux vers son regard.

Clint rit, on marche un peu en silence puis il reprend. "Je te ferais une visite guidée du shield. J'ai une réunion demain matin mais je suis tranquille l'après midi. Au pire tu peux même venir avec moi... tu es un agent officiel maintenant et puis la réunion porte sur une mission ordonné par Fury."

\- Tu dépends encore de Fury? Demande ai-je.

\- Oui... Fury est le directeur général, lundi il y a quelques-uns de mes agents qui entament une mission commune avec des agents de New-York.

\- Ah bon ? Dis-je seulement.

\- Et oui. C'est pas une grosse mission mais ils doivent aller à New-york, ils reviennent à la base mardi. ... je repartirais avec eux.

\- Ok... Dis-je seulement en voyant que les autres nous distancent. Clint me regarde de biais en souriant.

\- T'as peur qu'on soit distancé par les autres ? Pour un speed Runner c'est un comble quand même. Je ris à sa phrase. Il sort une main de sa poche et la passe autour de mon cou puis me dépose un baiser sur la joue. "Je t'adore." Je souris timidement. Les autres commencent vraiment à être loin. Clint s'arrête et se pivote pour que je sois face à lui. Je te pensais pas timide mais ça fait ton charme. Il caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les mienne. Sa main droite et toujours sur ma nuque la gauche glisse sur ma joue. Je lui attrappe les hanches puis je rompts le baiser puis niche mon visage dans son cou. Il me serre contre lui une main sur mes reins l'autre remonte sur mes cheveux.

On reste là quelques minutes puis nous reprenons la route, il attrappe ma main. On finit par rejoindre les autres, ils sont assis sur des troncs d'arbres. Ils nous attendent, Bruce propose de rentrer tout doucement par un autre chemin. Wanda nous rejoint, Clint me lâche la main et avance devant.

\- Alors frérot, ça a l'air de rouler avec ton chéri. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet mais ma sœur me connait mieux que quiconque et accroche mon regard. "Pietro..."

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée et que la sorcière va me le prendre.

Wanda fait les gros yeux. "C'est moi la sorcière?"

\- La méchante sorcière. Toi tu es la gentille. Dis-je en riant.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être... assez distant. Enfin toi tu l'es non? Je me trompe? Me demande ma soeur en attrapant mon bras.

\- J'ai peur Wanda. J'ai peur de me réveiller. Avoue ai-je.

\- Accroche toi à ton rêve. Et ne laisse pas la sorcière te le prendre. Me dit ma soeur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je reste aux côtés de ma soeur. Elle me parle de son prince charmant, je lui parle du mien. On rentre tout doucement au chalet. On mange les restes d'hier, salade et brochette puis chacun gère la digestion comme il veut. Nath et Wanda se posent sur des chaises longues. Sam et Scott sont allongés à même le sol, sur l'herbe fraîche. Bruce lui, choisit le canapé à l'intérieur. Je me pose sur la balancelle, Clint me rejoint.

\- T'appréhendes? Me demande t-il en attrapant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Un peu. Lui avoue ai-je.

\- Par rapport à Bobby. Me dit-il sans lever les yeux sur moi.

\- Peu de personne me font peur mais elle...

\- De mon côté tu n'as pas à t'inquièter mais j'avoue qu'elle... elle ne lâchera rien. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Ne te laisse pas démonter.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je me dois me battre pour toi? Demande ai-je en pouffant de rire.

\- Je suis en train de te dire... de t'affirmer. Montre lui que je ne lui appartiens plus. Montre moi que je t'appartiens.

Je le regarde et lui souri en coin. Il me fait un énorme sourire. Il passe son bras autour de ma nuque sans lacher la main. Je m'installe contre lui. On se balance doucement.

Après une petite heure, Clint et moi allons préparer nos affaires. On a un avion à prendre à 18h14 puis on se prépare pour aller au lac. Je prends juste un short de bain et une serviette puis je rejoins les autres. Clint lui a un sac, en fait ils ont presque tous un sac. Nath et Wanda m'agrippent tout les deux le bras.

\- Faut que tu passes la deuxième Pietro. Me lance Wanda

\- Voir même la troisième. Ajoute Nath.

\- Sérieux... vous êtes ensemble oui ou non? Reprends Wanda.

\- Laissez moi. Soupire ai-je.

\- Faut que tu te bouges le cul. Lâche à nouveau Nath.

\- Maiheuuu. Rale ai-je en me dégageant de leurs emprises et vais rejoindre Bruce en courant. Le lac est à trois quart d'heure à pieds du chalet de Bruce.

Il y a du monde au lac, plein de mec, plein de fille. Scott, Sam et Clint installent leur serviette. Bruce et Nath s'installent devant. Wanda à-côté de Sam. Clint est entre Sam et Scott. Je m'installe Avec Bruce et Nath.

Tout le monde va ensuite se baigner, seul Bruce et moi restons sur l'herbe. Les filles reviennent ensuite pour bronzer. Wanda se pose à côté de Natasha.

\- Pietro... Murmure Nath.

\- Quoi! Grogne ai-je.

\- Tu devrais ouvrir l'oeil. Ajoute Wanda.

Je soupire et Natasha lance. "Clint a dû succès. Je serais toi je serais direct en cinquième, j'ai horreur qu'on tourne autour de mon mec."

\- J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Pietro... va rejoindre ton mec! Lance encore Nath. Je ronchonne et me lève, j'aperçois Sam qui revient vers nous. j'avance vers l'eau et constate à regret que trois filles parlent avec Scott et Clint. Je plonge dans l'eau et les rejoint.

\- Ah tu te baigne quand même. Lance Scott.

\- Les filles sont usantes. Repondis-je seulement.

\- Il y a des célibataires parmis vous? Demande une des trois gonzesses.

\- Lui. Montre ai-je du doigt en désignant Scott.

\- Et donc, où sont vos copines? Lance la deuxième fille.

\- On a pas de copine. Annonce ai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Clint.

Clint rit nerveusement et une des filles saute sur lui. Je me plaque derrière elle, l'attrappe et la jette dans l'eau. Elle nage à nouveau vers nous en riant.

Elle resaute sur Clint. Je la relance dans l'eau. Elle pense peut-être que je m'amuse avec elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Hey... Lâche-le un peu. Il t'a dit qu'il est pas célib non? Lance ai-je.

\- Ah ça va on fait rien de mal et sa meuf n'est pas là.

\- Il a pas de copine, je t'ai déjà dit. M'énerve ai-je contre elle.

Clint s'accroche à mon dos et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. "J'ai pas de copine mais je suis pas celibataire pour autant."

La fille nous regarde avec des yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise. "Bon, je vais aller me faire bronzer vous venez? Demande t-elle à ses copines.

Une de ses copines la suit. La troisième reste dans l'eau. "T'es sexy quand t'es jaloux." Me chuchote Clint à l'oreille.

Je me tourne face à Clint. "Ça te fait marrer?"

\- Tu montres enfin que je t'appartiens. Me dit-il souriant. Je lui attrappe la bouche et l'embrasse comme jamais. Je veux que tout le monde nous voit. Je veux que tout le monde comprenne qu'il m'appartient à moi et à moi seul.

On reste un peu dans l'eau, mes bras sont toujours autour de son cou puis nous allons nous poser sur les serviettes. Je profite de l'absence de Scott pour m'installer à côté de Clint. Il me sourit pour ce geste.

Wanda me demande de lui passer de la crème, je badigeonne le dos de ma soeur de crème solaire. Puis Clint m'en demande également, je le fais s'asseoir et me place derrière lui. Je lui mets de la crème sur les épaules puis j'en mets également sur son dos. Mes gestes sont un peu confus et je manque un peu d'assurance mais Clint, lui a l'air d'apprécier. Il a les paupières closes et a un sourire non dissimulé sur les lèvres. "On va pas tarder à rentrer nous." Murmure t-il.

\- On y va dans combien de temps? Demande ai-je en étalant de la crème dans le bas de son dos.

\- Dans une petite demie-heure. Répond t-il.

\- À quoi ça sert que tu m'ais demandé de te mettre de la crème solaire si on s'en va dans 30 minutes?

\- Se faire masser avec douceur par tes mains? Comment y résister?

Je souris discrètement, je sents qu'il rit muettement. "T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule?"

\- Jamais. Je finis de le badigeonner mais garde les mains autour de ses hanches. Il se laisse tomber contre moi, j'entoure son buste de mes bras. Il attrappe ses lunettes à taton et les poses sur le nez, il sourit. "Je suis bien là." Marmonne t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es xpressif! Dit Clint en pouffant de rire.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que j'aime le soleil caressant nos peaux? Que je suis aux anges que ton corps musclé soit plaqué sur le mien? Que j'aime sentir ton odeur? Ou que j'aime caresser ta peau? Chuchote ai-je en gloussant.

\- Toutes les raisons citées. On dirait que t'as un peu de mal... c'est le fait que je suis un mec qui te bloque... enfin je veux dire c'est le regard des autres? Parce que moi t'es le premier et pourtant... j'ai pas de honte de toi. Bien au contraire. M'avoue t-il sans ménagement.

\- Mais j'ai pas honte de toi. Tu me rends timide c'est tout. Et j'en ai rien à foutre du regard des autres! C'est juste que... j'ai peur de te blesser. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ou comment. Tu m'intimide c'est tout et j'ai du mal à me contrôler quand tu es près de moi. Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais... j'ai toujours les mains moites quand t'es là. J'ai des palpitations, j'ai des suées mais laisse tomber et je parle même pas de mon cerveau qui s'arrête quand t'es dans les parages.

\- Ton cerveau s'arrête vraiment en ma présence? Demande Clint pour se moquer.

\- On va dire que mes pensées sont ailleurs. Chuchote ai-je dans son oreille.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça? Chuchote t-il.

\- T'imagines même pas... comment j'ai envie de te toucher, de prendre dans mes bras, de te parler même si j'y arrive pas, de.. de t'embrasser. D'embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau. Clint... Gémisse ai-je.

\- Ça y'est je t'ai perdu... Dit-il la voix amusée puis il reprend plus sérieusement. "Tu m'en as plus dis en 30 secondes que pendant toute la croisière." Il tourne son visage vers moi, là, je vois son sourire. Il retire ses lunettes et les pose sur son crâne puis me dépose un baiser en souriant. "Allez... on va se préparer." Dit-il en se redressant. Il attrappe son maillot puis l'enfile et se lève. Je reste là, à le regarder, il est si beau. Il plie sa serviette puis me regarde. "Tu te prépares?"

\- Ouais... Je me lève et me prépare et moi aussi. On dit au revoir à tout le monde. J'en profite pour serrer ma soeur dans les bras et lui dis que je l'appel dés que je peux. Elle m'ordonne de ne rien lâcher et de profiter un maximum. On retourne au chalet, Clint sort une clé entre deux planche de la terrasse puis on appel le taxi. Nos valises sont prêtes, on ferme la porte et attendons le taxi sur le perron, sur la balancelle.

Le taxi arrive quelques minutes plus tard, on va vers l'aéroport de Vancouver. On se ballade dans l'aéroport avant d'embarquer. On a que trois heures d'avion, on en profite pour se reposer un peu. L'air de rien, on a mal dormi dans cette tente. À notre arrivé à Los Angeles, Clint reçoit un message de Bobby, elle a préparé le repas de ce soir. Je l'avais presque oublié celle-la. On la rejoint à l'appartement.

À notre arrivé, Bobby me sourit amplement, un sourire sarcastique. Elle ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle est aux petits soins pour Clint. On prends l'apéro à trois. J'ai envie de la frapper.

\- Bon à nous. Lance t-elle en regardant Clint dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Clint trinque avec elle puis se tourne vers moi. "À nous."

\- Oui, à nous mon chéri. Lâche ai-je face à un Clint sourire gêné mais moi je suis trop fière. Je ne le lâche pas non plus du regard, je lui lance un sourire aussi sincère que je peux. On boit notre verre, Clint parle du shield, seul sujet commun qu'on ait tout les trois.

Bobby nous ramène le plat, des lasagnes surgelées. Super. Clint est assis à mes côtes, je passe ma main dans son cou, il me regarde pensant que je veuille attirer son intention.

\- Euh... Bafouille ai-je devant son regard interloqué. "Tu veux du sel et du poivre?"

\- J'en ai déjà rajouté! Lâche Bobby.

\- Pas assez à mon goût. Tu trouves pas mon chéri? Lui demande ai-je en souriant de toutes les dents.

\- Euh... ça va... et puis c'est du surgelés c'est assez salé. Me répond t-il seulement.

Je regarde Bobby, me lève et vais chercher le sel et le poivre moi même. En revenant, je le vois qui tente d'attraper la bouteille de soda. Je lui prend des mains et le sert. "Tu veux de la salade mon coeur?"

\- Euh un peu oui. Dit-il un peu confus des surnoms que je lui donne. Je lui souris, j'essaye d'être aux petits soins pour lui. Je ne laisse pas à Bobby le moyen de prendre soin de lui. Elle n'a pas le temps, je suis plus rapide, je suis Quicksilver.

Bobby n'a pas prévu de dessert. Je propose directement de faire un irish coffee. Je vais immédiatement dans la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route puis retourne dans le séjour. Clint est assis sur le canapé, je vois Bobby s'approcher de lui, je me lance et m'installe à ses côtés avant elle.

Elle sourit jaune et s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face. Je pose aussitôt ma main sur la cuisse de Clint. Bobby se lève et débarrasse un peu la table basse. Clint me regarde et me sourit, il me donne un baiser, je suis tétanisé. Je rompts le baiser. "Je... je vais aller voir la cafetière."

Je croise Morse en y allant, elle le lance un regard noir. Dans la cuisine, je les entends rirent, ça m'énervent au plus au point. Je prépare les verres à irish, sors le whisky et le verse dans une casserole. Je regarde le café qui est seulement passé à moitié puis décide de troubler leur vive discussion.

\- Ta cafetière est longue mon amour. Dis-je en entrant dans le salon. Je me place derrière le canapé jsute derrière Clint. "Je devrais peut-être faire chauffer le whisky ." Dis-je avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Clint. Il se tourne stupéfait, il a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête. Je lui souris avec une assurance née alors que son regard désapprobateur me blesse et me fait douter. Je pars de suite vers la cuisine. Le café est presque fini. Je fais chauffer le whisky et le sucre. Je prépare les irish. Je ramène tout dans le salon.

Je m'installe au plus près de lui. On boit nos café, je ne lâche pas la blonde des yeux. Et continu à appeler Clint par tout les noms et surnoms possible. Je lui caresse parfois la nuque, la cuisse, et même le dos. Il a l'air stupéfait et déconcerté par mon comportement mais je continu quand même.

Les discussions portent autour de tout et de rien, mais surtout des missions du shield ou des Avengers. C'est lorsque je suis au toilette que j'entends des chuchotements. Je sors discrètement et entends qu'ils parlent de moi. Elle parle de moi, elle a passé la seconde! Je les rejoint aussitot, je me place derrière Clint et passe mes mains le long de son torse tout en parlant d'une mission banale. Clint bascule la tête vers moi. "Tu veux un autre irish?"

\- Euh... ouais... Dis-je surpris par la question.

Clint se lève, m'attrappe la main et m'emmène vers la cuisine. Il me regarde, son regard est dur. "Tu veux bien te calmer un peu."

\- Pardon?

Clint me regarde dans les yeux et continu. "T'es... très... tactile et..."

Je m'approche de lui, passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui lâche en souriant. "Je croyais que je devais te montrer que tu m'appartenais."

\- Sauf qu'il il y a peu de temps tu m'as dis que tu étais timide et maintenant tu me violerais presque sur la table de salon! Dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

\- J'essaye de prendre sur moi... la conversation au lac m'a fait un déclic. Dis-je pour ma défense, les bras toujours autour de son cou.

Clint soupire et lève les teux au plafond. " C'est triste que le déclic soit ta jalousie."

\- De quoi?! Dis-je outré.

\- Oui, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège. Des que Bobby est là tu m'allumes et dés qu'elle n'est plus dans la partage... Je baisse les yeux confus. Clint embrasse tout de même mes cheveux. Il chuchote. "Hey le tombeur... Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je suis déjà passé par là, sauf que j'avais... 17-18 ans et que la gonzesse avait 16 ans." Je ne lève toujours pas les yeux. il me force à le faire. "Pietro... c'est pas le comportement qui me fâche... c'est pas les gestes à proprement dit... c'est juste que... c'est pas naturel. C'est pas toi. Si tu veux être plus aguicheur fait!" Dit-il en roulant des yeux "Mais fait-le pour toi... ou pour moi à la rigueur mais pas pour prouver à qui se soit que je suis à toi."

J'ai la boule au ventre, j'ai peur de le perdre. je me rends bien compte que j'ai été loin. "Je suis désolé, je le referais plus..." Murmure ai-je la gorge serrée.

Il me regarde ahuri. " hein! Tu le referas plus! Oh mon dieu j'aurais dû rien dire..." Dit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer. Je souris directement face à cette moue. "Allez monsieur l'aguicheur on va aller se coucher... ça va nous faire du bien. Et dans un vrai lit." Ajoute t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il me dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres puis je me détache de lui. On dit bonne nuit à sa "colocataire."

Main dans la main, on rejoint sa chambre, on se déshabille chacun de notre côté puis on se glisse dans les draps en silence. Il ouvre ses bras, je me refugie directement entre eux. Le silence est rude mais Clint le rompts.

\- T'étais sérieux quand t'as dis que tu le referas plus?

Je ris nerveusement. "Pourquoi?"

\- J'ai bien aimé ton baiser dans le cou même si c'était pas le bon moment. J'ai bien aimé. Me chuchote t-il.

Je souris et ris presque nerveusement. Je le regarde en me mordant la lèvre. "t'en voudrais d'autre?" Réussisse-je à dire finalement. Clint me réponds par un grand sourire. J'approche mes lèvres de son cou et le lui embrasse. Je sents la chaire de poule se former sur sa peau. Sa main vient se poser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il entrelasse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et appuye notre étreinte.

Ma main vient se glisser sur ses hanches puis elle dérive sur ses pectoraux, mes yeux sont fermés, j'essaye de sentir le moindre grain de sa peau. Mes doigts l'effleure doucement tandis que sa main descend sur ma nuque. Mon index passe sur son tétons gauche, il est tout érigé, il tressaillit en gémissant faiblement. Sa main rugueuse descends de ma nuque et vient dessiner les contours de mon flanc jusqu'à caresser mes hanche.

Je bande comme un fou, mes gestes sont plus ferment, mes doigts enserrent à nouveau ses hanches fermes et délicates à la fois. Je glisse doucement ma jambe sur les siennes. Je suis excité à un point inimaginables. Je sents à sa respiration haletante et à ses gémissements qu'il y prend du plaisir lui aussi.

Ma main est remonter sur ses pectoraux, sa main, lui, descend sur mes cuisses, il me tient fermement la cuisse puis la caresse à nouveau. Nos langues jouent encore ensemble, ma jambe sur les siennes, sa main caressant ma cuisse. Les seules zones érogênes que je me permets de caresser sont ses abdominaux, son cou, son dos et ses hanches dont je n'ai plus accès avec ma cuisse posée sur elle. Lui me caresse lentement les hanches, le dos ou le cou. Il n'effleure même pas mes pectoraux. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie qu'il le fasse car s'il commence à me caresser le torse, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir ne pas aller plus loin.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation sans doute, il fini par effleurer mes abdominaux, puis mes pectoraux. Je gémis à l'instant où il effleure mon téton, je suis trop excité. Dorénavant, je suis au pieds du mur, si je n'arrête pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus le faire. Clint semble hésitant dans ses gestes et moi je suis trop excité pour le freiner. On continu à s'embrasser lentement. Petit à petit, nos mains commencent à se stopper, ma main c'est arrêter entre ses omoplates, la sienne est plaqué sur mon sternum.

Je le regarde, il a les yeux mis clos. On est excité tout les deux, on en a envie mais on manque d'assurance. Enfin du moins pour ma part. On pouffe de rire nerveusement face à la situation. On est trop excité pour les baisers chastes mais pas encore prêt a aller plus loin.

\- Excuse-moi... Me chuchote t-il.

\- Non c'est moi. Dis-je confus de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Je suis désolé. Me dit-il encore une fois

\- t'as pas à t'excuser. Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue doucement.

\- J'ai dû mal. Je suis pas très a l'aise... Dit-il en faisant une grimace.

\- Je me doute oui... C'est de ma faute. C'est à moi de... Prendre les choses en mains. Dis-je en fronçant les yeux en colère sur moi-même.

Clint pouffe de rire à ma phrase puis reprends son sérieux. Il plaque sa main fine et forte à la fois sur mon cou. "Ne crois pas que je suis pas prêt à sauter le pas. C'est juste que ... je sais pas où commencer." M'avoue t-il soudainement. Je lui caresse toujours la joue en lui souriant. Enfin une faiblesse, ça me rassure qu'il ne soit à l'aise lui aussi. Enfin moi, je le suis, il me manque juste un peu d'assurance pour prendre les choses en main et donner la cadence. Clint lui aussi appréhende ce moment, c'est la première fois pour lui qui se trouve dans cette situation. Et je crois aussi qu'il ne veut pas me brusquer alors qu'il sait bien que ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Clint, c'est moi qui manque d'assurance. Ajoute ai-je pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher et qu'on ira à notre rythme.

\- J'ai pas l'air impressionnable mais... face à toi... Il nous manque de l'assurance à tout les deux, je crois... Finit-il par dire puis me plaque contre lui. "J'ai assez d'assurance pour te serrer contre moi." Nchaine t-il avant de me caresser les cheveux puis me déposer un baiser sur le front. Je me laisse envahir par la douceur chaste de ses lèvres. "Bonne nuit Clint... fais de beaux rêves." Murmure ai-je.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro, je t'aime." Chuchote t-il. Mon cœur bat comme à notre premier baiser. Vient il de me dire "je t'aime?" Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Clint Barton est réellement amoureux de moi. Il m'aime vraiment moi? Je me blotti contre lui et me demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour lui avouer que moi aussi je l'aime. Il aurait peut-être fallut que je lui réponds de suite. Là, il est trop tard. J'angoisse. Et si il attendait que je lui dise?!

\- Calme-toi Pietro... Marmonne t-il. "je te sents paniqué là." Ajoute t-il.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Finis-je par dire.

\- Moi aussi... allez calme-toi et essaye de dormir. Je ferme les yeux, et m'endors contre mon prince charmant.


	8. jour 11

Hello Hello... Et voilà un nouveau un nouveau chapitre.

Énorme bisou à val et et a deryous qui me booste grâce à leurs reviews. Et oui Pietro ne se laissera pas faire par Bobby, c'est pas dans son tempérament.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 8.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Jeudi 13 septembre. Los Angeles. jour 11.

.

J'entends l'eau couler, Clint doit être sous la douche. J'ai envie de me réveiller, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, j'ouvre les yeux. Je le vois s'habiller. Je regarde l'heure. 7h20.

\- C'est pas humain de se réveiller à cet heure ci. Lance ai-je.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. "Bien dormi Roméo?" Me demande t-il en ajustant le col de sa chemise.

\- Hummmm. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Bon... J'ai une réunion. Ca devrait durer 2 ou 3 heures... Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini. Je t'ai préparé de quoi déjeuner. Le lait est dans le frigo. Tu fais comme chez toi, ok?

\- Hummm. Dis-je. Il s'approche de moi, me dépose un baiser puis s'en va. Je me rendors aussitôt.

Il est 9h15 lorsque je le lève enfin. Je descends doucement. Et remarque sur la table de la cuisine un super petit dej. Des céréales, des muffins, du pain, de la co future, du chocolat à tartiner, une banane, et un petit mot de Clint. Je l'installe sur la chaise et lis le mot.

"Bonjour, je vais essayer d'écourter la réunion, pour rentrer ce midi. Je t'appelle dès qu'elle fini. Fais comme chez toi.

Je t'embrasse. Clint.

Ps: il y a du jus d'orange frais au frigo."

Je souri puis me lève pour chercher le fameux jus d'orange et sors le lait. Je mange tout ce qui est présenté, du moins un peu de chaque puis je pars prendre une douche. En redescendant, il est déjà 10h30 mais je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire. Je m'installe sur le canapé, et appelle ma soeur. Elle décroche au bout de deux sonneries.

\- Braček! Dit-elle surexcitée.

\- Hajoy Sestrička.

\- Comment ça va? Demande t-elle de suite.

\- Ca va. Et toi? Avec al ça roule?

\- Ça roule. Alors comment ça s'est passée votre première nuit? Le lance Wanda. J'entends de la réjouissance dans sa voix.

\- C'était pas vraiment notre première nuit. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ouais enfin la première dans la tente, c'est pas top. Ajoute Wanda.

\- C'était pas la première nuit sous la tente.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as dormi avec lui dans le canapé.

\- En faît, on a dormi ensemble la dernière nuit sur le bateau. Confie ai-je.

\- Ah bon! Mais tu me dis pas tout mon frère. Déclare la sœur en riant. "Bon, donc c'est votre quatrième nuit. Enfin là, c'est officiel. Bref comment c'était? Demande ma curieuse de soeur.

\- C'était... Euh... Ben tu sais... Il n'a jamais... Wanda je suis obligé de tout raconté? Sérieux... Dis-je gêné d'avouer notre échec.

\- Mais non... Tu fais quoi?

\- Rien... Clint est au Shield. Il m'aa préparé un de ses putain de petit dej! Muffin, jus d'orange pressé, chocolat, confiture. Fruit. C'est un amour. Dis-je en soupirant.

\- Ça j'en doute pas. Dit Wanda. Le silence arrive mais je fini par le couper.

\- Wanda... Marmonne ai-je.

\- Oui frérot.

\- Hier, on s'est un peu... Pas embrouillé mais... On va dire que j'ai joué la pétasse avec Bobby. Dis-je en faisant une grimace que ma soeur ne voit pas.

\- Han! Je l'avais oublié celle là! Dit Wanda, la voix surprise.

\- Clint l'a mal pris... Il faut que je me fasse pardonner. Avoue ai-je honteux.

\- Euh... Dit Wanda avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Sans sexe! Hein! Dis-je en ricanant moi aussi puis je reprends mon sérieux. "Pfff je sais pas quoi faire."

\- Bah je sais pas. Il t'a fait un bon petit dej. Fais lui un bon dîner. Propose Wanda.

\- Tu sais bien que moi et la cuisine ça fait deux. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Rhooo. Je te dis pas de cuisiner! Franchement quand je vais au resto avec quelqu'un c'est pas pour la bouffe, c'est pour me retrouver avec lui. Un plats surgelés, une bouteille de vin, une pâtisserie toute faite. Un apéro! Propose ma soeur.

\- Hummm. Avec Bobby! Demande ai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

\- Tu trouveras bien quelques chose. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Avec ton imagination débordante. Ajoute t-elle.

\- Hummm. Ouais.. bon... Dis-je en allumant la télé.

\- Hum, je vais te laisser aussi. Lance Wanda qui a comprit de suite que je comptais raccrocher. "Je vais prendre ma douche. Je t'embrasse braček."

\- Dovidenia sestrička. Murmure ai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je regarde un peu la télé puis mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Clint. Je souris directement.

\- Allô.

\- Hey... Bon... La réunion vient de se terminer. Je saute dans la bagnole et j'arrive Ok. Une pizza pour ce midi ça te dis?

\- Euh... Ouais..

\- Ok.. j'arrive à toute. Je raccroche et le prélasse à nouveau devant la télé.

Clint arrive 45 minutes plus tard, il pose la pizza sur la table basse. On la mange tout en discutant de sa réunion.

\- T'as fais quoi toi ce matin?

\- Bah rien... Une douche un bon petit dej. D'ailleurs merci, C'était grandiose. Dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

\- Tu peux venir au Shield si tu veux, il y a des salles d'entraînements. Ou tu peux aller te ballader. Me propose t-il. En servant à boire.

\- Hummm. Dis-je seulement.

\- T'as le permis non?

\- Ouais...

\- Ben au pire tu me déposes au Shield et comme ça t'as la voiture. Au pire Bobby me raccompagnera. Me sort il.

\- Bobby? Dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Ou tu viens me chercher. Dit il en pouffant de rire. "Ou je prends un taxi. Pietro. Tu me fais rire." Enchaine t-il en souriant.

\- Mouais...Dis-je seulement. On fini notre repas, puis on se prélasse dans le canapé, puis on se met en route. Clint me laisse le volant, c'est une automatique donc je m'en sors. Je conduis rarement.

\- Bon, allez bonne promenade. Ne te perd pas. Dit-il en se moquant de moi.

\- j'essayerais. Dis-je en tirant la langue.

\- Je suis pas en réunion cet après-midi, appelle-moi si t'as un souci. Ajoute t-il en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Ok... Bon...

\- Bisous. A toute. Lance t-il en sortant de la voiture.

\- Bisous. Dis-je en le regardant germer la portière.

Clint parti, je mets en route pour la plage. Avec mon starkphone parce en mode gps et arrive 45 minutes plus tard dans le sable chaud californien. J'installe ma serviette, enlève mon t-shirt, pose mes lunettes de soleil et me prélasse sous le soleil. Je reçois quelques messages de Clint toute l'après midi. Il me demande ce que je fais. Me demande si je me suis pas perdu, si tout va bien. Je souris à chaque lecture des SMS. Un message me fait particulièrement sourire.

"Changement de programme, Bobby part en mission. Tu viens me chercher et on se fait un restau?"

Je souris à la lecture parce que premièrement Bobby n'est pas la et deuxièmement parce que je peux tenter de me faire pardonner mon comportement en lui préparant un bon dîner. Je lyi dis juste que j'irai le prendre au shirld vers 17h30 puis file illico a la supérette où il l'avait emmener la première fois.

Je passe directement au rayon surgelés. Il n'y a pas beaucoups de choix et je sais pas ce qu'il aime. Je sais juste qu'il aime les légumes mais si je prends des légumes, il me faut de la viande. Je farfouille et tombe sur des pâtes aux fromages, çaa le semble une bonne idée avec un steack. Changement de plan, je ferais des pavés de saumon au mieux de steack. Voilà le dîner est prêt, passons à l'apéro. Je prends une boite de petit four et deux petite tourtes aux champignons, toujours surgelé. Je reprends de la chantilly et des fraises. Des chips, du pain, de quoi déjeuner demain matin et des donut's pour parfaire le tout. Voilà le repas est Préparé, je cours au rayon bougie, en prends deux grandes puis vais au rayon liquide pour prendre une bouteille de vin et du curaçao.

Les courses fini, je rentre chez Clint. Je prends une douche rapide ouis place les petits four dans le four, j'aurais plus qu'à les mettre en route. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Clint au boulot.

Je souris lorsque je le vois arriver, il s'installe dans la voiture et me sourit amplement.

\- Alors ta journée? Me demande t-il aussitôt.

\- Nuquel... Je t'ai préparé un truc. Dis-je fièrement.

\- Ah bon? Me dit il réellement surpris.

\- Oui... Bobby n'est pas là. Alors... J'ai fais des courses pour le dîner. Annonce ai-je sans pouvoir le regarder.

\- Ooooh! Dit-il presque riant. Je le regarde, fais une grimace, il me fait un clin d'oeil.

\- Ne dis pas oh. Tu sais pas à quel point je suis catastrophique en cuisine. Avoue ai-je.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu nous as préparé. Dit-il tout de même.

Ce fut après une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous rentrons. Clint prends un bon bain rapide pendant que je prépare les apéros.

Je presse avec du mal, des oranges, puis j'ajoute un peu rhum et un peu de curaçao. Je remarque sur la table les donuts, je ris à la connerie que je vais faire. Je prends deux ramequins place un donut's et l'imbibe de rhum. Ce sera un baba au rhum, sans baba mais avec des donut's. Je mets en route le four, je sers les chips sur la table. Clint arrive lorsque j'arrive avec les verres.

On s'installe dans le salon, il est subjugué par mes cocktails. On trinque ensemble puis le four sonne. Je le laisse seul puis vais dans la cuisine. Je place les petits four dans une assiette mais ils retombent, ils ne sont pas très beaux en espérant qu'ils soient tout de même bon.

Je ramène les petits avec une grimace. Il me regarde en levant un sourcil. "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?" Me demande t-il.

\- T'as vu la gueule des petits four. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

\- Mais ils ont l'air très bon. Me répond t-il.

\- Mouais. Il en prend un puis me sourit.

\- Ils sont très bon. Acquiesse t-il.

Je suis à nouveau gêné et je ne sais pas quoi dire. "Je m'excuse." Dis-je finalement.

\- De m'avoir préparé un apéro. Se moque Clint.

\- Pour mes réactions disproportionné. Avoue ai-je honteusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je le laisse finir l'apéro pendant que j'enfourne les tourtes puis mets la table. J'allume les bougies, il se retourne sur la table.

\- Un dîner aux chandelles.

\- C'est trop? Demande ai-je.

\- Non... C'est parfait. Dit-il souriant comme jamais.

Il prend nos cocktails et les amènent à table, on fini nos cocktails. On se retrouve face à face les yeux dans les yeux. On se sourit comme des gamins. Le four nous surprends, je vais chercher les tourtes.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les champignons.

Il me sourit amplement en guise de réponse. Il nous sert un verre de vin. Les flammes des bougies font briller la pupille de ses yeux. Il est magnifique. Il a l'air d'apprécier cette tourte, il l'a englouti en un coup de fourchette. Il me signe de finir mon verre de vin pour qu'il nous reserve. Je bois mon verre, débarrasse les assiettes puis sort une poêle et verse les pâtes surgelés. Je coupe le saumon en dès puis les incorporer aux reste. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se fait des pâtes aux fromage et aux saumon.

Je le rejoint avec deux autres assiettes et du fromage râpé. Il me sourit toujours et me fait même un clin d'œil. Je retourne aux fourneaux, je remue les pâtes puis les ramènes à table. Je nous sers, j'attends qu'il goûte.

\- C'est... C'est bon. Je mange moi aussi le plat. On ne fini pas tout le plat, avec tout ce qu'on a déjà mangé avant, on est repu. Clint fini la bouteille en nous servant un troisième verre de vin. Je vais finir par être éméché, j'ai déjà la tête à l'envers avec tout ce qu'on a déjà bu.

\- C'est la première fois que je mange des pâtes aux fromage et aux saumon. Me lance clint.

\- Moi aussi. Avoue ai-je.

\- Ah bon? C'est pas une spécialité sokovienne.

\- Non... Je.. c'est tout du surgelés. Je savais pas quoi faire avec les pâtes aux fromages, j'ai pris du saumon.

\- C'est une excellente idée. On sent pas beaucoup le goût du saumon mais c'est bon.

\- Je suis soulagé.

\- Mais j'ai plus faim. J'ai trop mangé.

\- Il y a encore le dessert. Deux mêmes. Deux déserts.

\- Tu vas m'engraisser avec tout ça.

\- Mais non... Il débarrasse les assiettes. "La isse, je vais le faire."

\- Tu en as déjà bien assez fait.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Conclus -Je en amanenant les assiettes sales à la cuisine. Je reviens et fini de débarrasser la table. "On va aller dans le salon on sera mieux."

Clint acquiesse et s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Je sors les donut's au rhum et les place sur la table basse. Clint me regarde les yeux rond comme les donuts.

\- C'est un baba au rhum, avec des donut's.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais beaucoups d'imagination. Dit-il en coupant le gâteau. "Il est chargé. T'en as mis du rhum." Ajoute t-il.

\- J'ai pas fais gaffe.

\- Mais c'est bon.

\- Ouais je vais pompette avec tout ce rhum t'as raison.

\- C'est pas grave, on est à la maison. Dit il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- T'as raison. Dis-je en prenant une seconde bouchée. Je sents effectivement que j'ai mis beaucoup de rhum mais je m'en fou. Je suis bien. Je suis avec Clint, chez lui. Je souris. Je m'installé à terre, les jambes en tailleur puis fini le donut au rhum.

\- Tu restes là, j'ai encore des surprises.

\- Encore? Dit-il en souriant pleinement.

\- Et oui... Je t'ai dis, il y a deux dessert. J'arrive.

Je me lève fais réchauffer du café. Et fais des irish coffee. Je dépose les irish sur la table.

\- Tu vas vraiment être déchiré toi. Me dit il en riant. Je bloque sur lui, j'aurais pas dû. Je vais être déchiré.

\- J'aurais pas dû. Dis-je en faisant la grimace.

\- Mais si... Bois... Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil coquin ce qui me fait rougir.

\- Attend ..je ... Je cours à la cuisine et ramène les fraises.

\- là, t'es vraiment parfait. Allez... Assieds-toi maintenant et arête de t'enfuir.

On déguste calment nos irish coffee. Je suis à moitié pimptte. Voir pompette tout court. Je trempe les fraises dans mon verre. Clint fait de même. Il m'en mets une dans la bouche. On s'amuse à se donner nos fraises respectifs, cest très sensuel ça m'excite à mort.

\- J'ai oublié la chantilly. Dis-je en voyant mon verre vide.

\- Il y en a de la chantilly.

\- Mais pas assez. Je suis un gourmand moi. je me lève et cours chercher la chabtilly. je m'en mets direct dans la bouche.

\- Mais arrête c'est crade. Râle t-il.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais fait. Lui rétorque ai-je.

\- J'ai jamais fait parce que c'est crade. Me souvient Clint.

Je me lève et demande à Clint de pencher la tête en arrière, je m'installe à califourchon sur ses jambes et lui verse de la chantilly. Clint avale la chantilly me sourit puis je lui en met à nouveau. Il pouffe de rire. Je me marre en le voyant ainsi à ma merci et à celle de la chantilly aussi. Je lui en redonne mais déborde un peu.

Je me mors la lèvre. Et passe mon doigt sur son menton, il se laisse faire. Je sents que ce petit jeu lui fait effet. Je suis à présent sûr qu'il aime la chantilly direct à la bouteille. Je lui attrappe la mâchoire et la fait pivoter, je mets un peu de chantilly sur son cou. Il gigote un peu. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Laisse-toi faire. Chuchote ai-je avant de lécher la chantilly sur son cou. Je sents des frissons parcourir son corps. Moi je suis déjà tout excité. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou tout simplement Clint. Mais je suis trop excité. Je fini par lui embrasser le cou.

Je le regarde à nouveau, prend la bombe chantilly, place ma main sur mon menton et relève sa tête au maximum, je lui mets de la crème sur la gorge et lèche chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il semble apprécier la chantilly de plus en plus. Je lui enlève le t shirt et lui mets de la chantilly sur ses pectoraux. Il plante son regard dans le mien. Il gémit à chaque coup de langue.

Je reprend la bouteille pour lui en mettre sur les abdos, il me la prend des mains.

\- Arrête avec la chantilly. Grogne t-il.

\- Pourtant ça t'excite. Lui dis-je en le mordant la lèvre.

\- J'ai pas dis le contraire. Dit-il en souriant.

Je récupère la bouteille, me penche en arrière, soulève mon maillot et en étale un peu sur mes abdos.

\- À toi! Ordonne ai-je.

\- Oh mon dieu.. Marmonne Clint avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres et sa langue sur moi. Il me lèche complètement les abdos, puis il remonte sur mes pectoraux, m'enlève le t shirt et fini par attraper la bombe chantilly. Il me sourit coquinement et mets un peu de chantilly sur chacun de mes tétons. Le froid me fait frissonné puis c'est sa langue qui prend le relais du frisson.

\- À moi! Rale ai-je. Clint semble réfléchir à la proposition. "C'est moi le gourmand." Ajoute ai-je.

Il me rends la bouteille et se laisse tomber sur le dossier. Je lui mets de la crème chantilly partout sur le buste. Il frissonne de froid. "Pietrooo." Murmure t-il en fermant les yeux. Je lèche chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque centimètre de son buste. Il place ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Il dégluti peniblement lorsque j'enlève la boucle de sa ceinture. Je suis bourré, je ne suis pas sûre que se soit le bon moment et surtout pas sûre que Clint soit prêt. Je lève les yeux sur lui et cherche son approbation. Il se mords la lèvre. J'espère que c'est une confirmation de sa part car je viens de commencer à défaire la glissière de son pantalon. Ses mains descendent de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes épaules puis il les fait glisser le long de mon buste. Il approche sa bouche de mon buste et embrasse mes tétons. Je lui prends à nouveau le cou. "J'ai envie de toi Clint."

Il ne me réponds pas mais je sens le froid venir sur mon cou. Il m'a mis un peu de chantilly pour me dévorer le cou. Je gémis à la seconde où ses lèvres et sa langue se posent sur mon cou. Je glisse doucement ma main entre nous puis me faufile sous son boxer. Il gémit à l'instant où ma main vient caresser son membre.

je penche la tête en arrière, il me l'agrippe et plonge son regard dans le mien. "Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi." M'avoue t-il.

Je fonds littéralement, je me retourne et attrappe une fraise sur la table basse la plonge dans la bouche, croque un moreceu et la place devant sa bouche. Il tente de l'attraper, il fini par y arriver, il me lèche les doigts. Je me glisse entre ses jambes sans cesser de le caresser. Il bande comme jamais, la pression de mes doigts lui font un tel effet que je ressens son plaisir. Je lui lèche à nouveau les tétons et glisse ma langue sur le long de son buste jusqu'à descendre sur son pubis. J'attrape à taton la crème chantilly et en mets sur son membre. Un râle roc se fait entendre. Sûrement dû au froid.

Je récolte la crème du bout de la langue, je le sents se tortiller face à mes coups de langues. "Pietroooo." Gemit-il lorsque ma bouche vient englober entièrement son membre.

Ses mains viennent se poser sur mon cou, je sents qu'il prend un grand plaisir. Je sents ses doigts se crisper sur moi, ses gémissements se font entendre dans tout le salon. Il me force à arrêter et m'attire contre lui. Je me remets à califourchon sur lui. Il m'attrappe la bouche et m'embrasse comme jamais. Mes doigts glissent sur sa nuque, ceux de la seconde lui caresse encore le membre. Ses mains agrippent ma nuque, puis une de ses mains se pose délicatement sur mon pectorale sans le caresser pour autant. Je lâche sa nuque et viens diriger ses caresses. Je pose délicatement ma main sur la sienne et la fait glisser le long de mon buste. Je sents de l'appréhension de sa part, c'est sa première fois.

Je remonte nos mains sur mes pectoraux, je lâche sa main et le laisse faire, la mienne atterri sur ses abdos que je caresse délicatement. Ses doigts me caressent sans que sa main suive. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, ses yeux me supplient de l'aider. Je lui prend la bouche puis Chuchote.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va à ton rythme.

Il regarde sa main, et frôle ma peau du bout des doigts. Il me regarde à nouveau, ses pupilles sont claires, sa respirations est lente. Je caresse son sexe plus lentement, ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses. J'attrape à nouveau sa main et la fait glisser sur tout mon buste, j'en frissonne rien qu'à sentir la texture de sa peau contre la mienne, puis je la lâche. Je lui embrasse le cou, il gémit encore. Le cou est sa faiblesse.

Sa main passe sur mes hanches, je sents ses doigts se crisper sur ma peau. S'enfoncer en moi. Sa respiration devient saccadée. Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Je tiens à présent fermement sa nuque, l'autre caresse son sexe. Il a les yeux mis clos, la bouche entre ouverte. Il fini par placer une de ses mains sur ma nuque et plaque mon front sur le sien. Je l'entend respirer fortement. Il Marmonne mon prénom.

Sa deuxième main vient se plaquer entre mes pectoraux. Il est beaucoup moins hésitant, je sents la pression de ses doigts sur mon cou et sur mon sternum. Je lâche sa nuque et saisie sa main, je la fais à nouveau glisser contre moi. J'en frissonne. Je gémis moi aussi.

Je lui montre le chemin et dirige ses caresses. Je lui fait me caresser la cuisse. Je sents qu'il me lâche la nuque, ses doigts se decrispent et descendent sur mon dos, il me caresse lentement. Je me redresse et plonge mon regard dqns le sien. "Caresse moi Clint." Murmure ai-je.

Il se lèche la lèvre inférieure puis la mordille. Il regarde mon buste et pose ses mains sur moi. Il ferme les yeux comme pour sentir toutes la texture de ma peau. Chaque grain. Chaque courbes. Ses mains commencent a découvrir mon corps par elle-même. Ses caresses deviennent moins lentes, plus ferme. Je le sents partir, je ferme les yeux également. Je lui caresse doucement le sexe et les pectoraux. Il respire fortement et gémit de plus en plus fort. Ses mains s'arrêtent sur mes hanches et les pressent. Il gémit de plus en plus fort. Je sents qu'il est au point de non retour. Il se libère dans un son inaudible.

Je sents la pression de ses doigts se défaire. J'ouvre mes yeux et le contemple, il a toujours les paupières closes. Je lui caresse la joue, il ouvre ses yeux, ils brillent. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, loi non plus à vrai dire. Je me penche pour lui donner un baiser. Puis je plonge mon visage dans son cou. Chez moi aussi la pression est retombée. Je sents sa main remonter de ma hanche, glisser le long de mon dos et finir dans mes cheveux. Il me sert contre lui. Je suis un peu honteux, j'ai désaouler. Il tente de me faire un baiser sur la joue. Je l'en empêche. Il caresse ma nuque, tout en passant l'autre bras contre mes reins. Il me caresse le bas du dos.

\- Tu dors? Chuchote t-il.

\- Non. Dis-je honteusement.

\- Tant mieux. Je me sentais pas la force de te porter. Je suis épuisé... Dit-il. Puis voyant que je ne réagis pas il me retourne la question. "Pas toi?"

\- Un peu. Dis-je seulement, le visage toujours dans son cou.

\- Allez... Debout moussaillon. dit-il en me frottant le dos.

\- Moussaillon? Dis-je seulement surpris par le surnom.

\- Ouais, je trouvais ça marrant. Allez piet', courage.

Je me lève honteusement. J'ai peur d'être allé trop loin. J'ai encore les images de moi lui suçant la queue sans pudeur. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Je monte illico. J'entends seulement qu'il suit mes pas. Il ferme la porte de la chambre. Je me déshabille en silence. Il plaque son buste contre mon dos puis m'enveloppe de ses bras.

\- C'était un super dîner. Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

\- Hummm.

\- Et un super dessert aussi... Et je parle pas des donut's, des fraises ou quoique se soit qui se mange. Ajoute t-il. Je n'ose tout même rien dire. "Pietrooo... Ça va pas?"

\- Si... Je... Pour une première approche... Marmonne ai-je.

\- J'ai tout apprécié. Le repas, l'ambiance, la déco, toi. Tu croyais quoi? Que je te laisserai faire et que je te le repprocherai ensuie?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Si je t'ai laissé faire c'est parce que j'en avais envie aussi. Ok? Dit-il en tentant de croiser mon regard par dessus mon épaule.

\- J'avais trop envie et j'étais pas clean. Me defendis-je.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus, à vrai dire j'étais pas clean au départ.

\- J'ai abusé de toi. Dis-je en sanglottant légèrement.

\- Mais non... j'étais pleinement consentant. Dit aussitôt Clint en ricanant un peu.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu étais bourré.

\- J'étais pas bourré, j'étais un peu pompette les dix premières minutes ensuite je l'étais plus et puis tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on est ensemble. Je suis à toi. Je t'aime Pietro. Quatre mots, il lui a fallut quatre mots pour que je cède complètement. Je me tourne face à lui. Je prends son visage en coupe, il me sourit comme un gamin, je souris à cette pensée. "Je t'aime Clint. Je t'aime à en crever si tu savais..."

\- Mais je sais... Dit-il en me serrant contre lui. "Allez allons nous reposer. Il nous faut des forces." Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. On se glisse tout les deux dans les draps. Morphée vient de suite nous prendre.


	9. jour 12 & 13

Hello les filles, je voulais déjà vous lettre en garde, il se pourrait que j'oublie de publier. Alors nehsitez pas à me le rappeler.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Headmaster 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Vendredi 14 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 12

.

Il est 9h lorsque je me réveille. Clint n'est déjà plus là. Je prends une douche puis descend doucement. Je souris quand je vois pour la seconde fois, un bon petit déjeuner. Et un mot.

"Bonjour marmotte, j'essaye de rentrer à midi. J'ai pris un taxi, comme ça tu as la bagnole. Fais comme chez toi. À toute à l'heure. Je taime. bisous. Clint."

Je souris comme un gamin et commence ce petit déjeuner copieux puis je me cale une fois n'est pas coutume dans le canapé. J'appelle aussitôt ma sœur.

\- Allô.

\- Sestrička.

\- Braček.

\- Comment tu vas?

\- Ça va. On prépare nos affaires on décolle cet après midi.

\- Ah... Tu me manques soeurette.

\- Déjà?

\- Bah oui...

\- Oh... Bon alors ça s'est arrangé avec Clint?

\- Bobby est partie en mission hier. J'en ai profité pour préparer un dîner.

\- Ah... Alors raconte.

\- J'ai trop bu je crois.

\- Dis!

\- Je... Bah...

\- Pietro...

\- Je peux pas te raconter... C'est... Personnel.

\- Ah. Oh... Ok, j'ai compris.

\- Voilà. Bref... Clint est toujours au Shield.

\- Oh... J'entends de la tristesse dans ta voix.

\- Ben... On se voit qu'à midi... Et le soir...

\- Il est directeur, il a du boulot.

\- Ouais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, profite de tes soirées frérot.

\- Hummm. J'entends un bip, je regarde mon téléphone. "Je dois te laisser, j'ai Clint en double appel."

\- Ok passe lui le bonjour, bisou.

\- Ouais bisou.

Je clos la conversation avec ma sœur et prends Clint.

\- Allô. Dis-je heureux qu'il m'appelle.

\- T'es réveillé? Me titille Clint.

\- Biensure qu'est ce que tu crois.

\- Bon... J'attends un taxi et j'arrive. On se fera un truc vite fait Ok.

\- Ok...

\- Bon à toute de suite. Bisous.

\- Bisous.

Je raccroche, j'ai le coeur qui tambourine juste en entendant le son de sa voix, je suis toujours un peu gêné avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier. C'est décidé, je ne bois pas ce soir. Rien du tout, même pas un cocktail. Je débarrasse la table et fais la vaisselle. Il arrive peu de temps après. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je lui souris comme un con, il m'enlace dans ses bras, puis me caresse la joue.

\- Bon je vais voir ce qu'on va manger. Dit-il en rompant sont étreinte. Il fouille dans le congélateur pendant que je mets la table. Il sort une poêlé campagnarde. Je m'assois à table et le regarde faire à manger puis nous mangeons à deux. Il me parle de son boulot, d'un ministre qu'il doit voir cet après-midi. Et ça ne l'enchante pas, d'être confronté à un gratte papier.

À mon grand regret, il est aussi vite reparti qu'il n'est arrivé. Il s'est excusé au moins 10 fois, mais ses responsabilités l'attendent. À contre coeur, je lui dis que je ne lui en veux pas mais quelques part ça m'énerve surtout que je sais que Bobby doit revenir cet après-midi avec ce ministre. Il va vraiment falloir que je travaille sur ma jalousie. Je traîne un peu à l'appart puis je me ballade en ville. J'achète quelques fringue et des boucles d'oreilles pour ma sœur. J'ai hâte d'être au soir pour serrer Clint contre moi. Je me pose sur une terrasse pour boire un soda.

Je suis surpris par Clint qui me demande en fin d'après midi de le rejoindre sur la plage. J'y cours de suite.

Je le retrouve assis dans le sable, en costard et chaussure de ville. Je m'installe à ses côtés. Il se tourne puis sourit. Je lui rends son sourire et pose ma tête contre son apaule.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée? Me demande t-il sans même me regarder.

\- J'ai fais quelques achats. Des fringues et un cadeau pour ma soeur. Elle me manque. Avoue ai-je.

\- Tu la retrouveras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Lance Clint en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Mais c'est toi qui me manqueras lorsque je serais à ses côtés.

Il caresse mes cheveux. "On se verra dès qu'on le pourra, et ça sera encore mieux à chaque retrouvaille."

\- Hummm.

\- Tu veux aller te ballader? Me propose Clint.

\- Où ça?

\- Là... Me dit-il en me montrant des yeux le bordure de mer.

\- Pourquoi pas. Lui dis-je seulement. Je le regarde. Il me depose un baiser puis se lève.

Je me lève, attrappe la main qu'il me tends puis allons nous ballader sur la plage.

J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, ce moment est idyllique. Je me ballade sur le bord de mer, main dans la main avec un homme que j'aime. Clint Barton. Je suis fiers d'être à ses côtés. Je le regarde de temps en temps, il est radieux, il a des traits un peu fatigués, sûrement dû à son âge, mais je le trouve tout de même aussi beau. Il me regarde lui aussi, et me sourit parfois. Je ne fais attention à personne, juste à lui. Les gens doivent nous pointer du doigt. Un vieu en costard noir rayé et un jeune aux cheveux blanc, Jean, basquet et t shirt. On ne va pas du tout ensemble mais je m'enfout je suis tellement bien avec lui.

\- Ça me dis un restau ce soir? Me propose Clint.

\- Hum. Ok.

Clint regarde sa montre puis se tourne vers moi. "Je sais où je vais t'emmener."

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Je me laisse envahir par ses baisers. Il rompts le baiser, j'ai toujours les yeux fermés. Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Reviens sur terre gamin. J'ouvre les yeux, il me prend la main et m'emmène vers la voiture. Sur la route, il pose sans cesse sa main sur ma cuisse entre chaque vitesse. Je suis aux anges, on se retrouve en banlieue. Il m'emmène dans un restaurant français. A l'intérieur toute la déco est française. Il y a des chapeaux accrochés au mur, des dentelles aussi. On s'installe à une table. J'ouvre la carte et me rend compte que c'est une crêperie.

La patronne arrive, Clint commande un cocktail maison, puis nous commandons directement nos plats. Une complète pour lui, une super complète pour moi. La patronne allume des bougies puis repart les cartes sous le bras. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec nos coupes.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas boire mais je bois tout de même le cocktail, c'est pas trop fort. C'est la première fois que je dîne en tête à tête dans un restaurant hors de la croisière. J'ai un peu les mains moites, j'ai beau avoir eu quelques petit ami et avoir déjà dîner avec eux au restau, j'appréhende toujours le fait qu'il y est des homophobes dans le coin. J'essaye de ne pas penser a ça et de profiter de la compagnie de Clint. On mange tout les deux en tête en tête, on rit, on parle, on vit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux que je le suis. Cette soirée est vraiment fabuleuse. On prends nos dessert, une crêpe au chocolat et aux amandes c'est un délice, le tout accompagné d'un cidre doux.

Clint m'emmène ensuite dans un bar à cocktail, je refuse sur le coup en prétextant que j'ai déjà trop bu. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. On s'installe au comptoir, il nous commande un cocktail. On continu nos conversations, il a déjà bu la moitié de son verre, je n'ai même pas encore touché le mien.

\- T'as pas soif?

\- Je... J'ai déjà assez bu. Avoue ai-je.

\- Rhooo. Pietrooo. T'es pas bourré. Dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Et j'ai pas envie de l'être. Conclus -Je en faisant la grimace.

\- C'est bête... Je peux te confier un secret? Le demande t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- Vas-y sur je t'écoute. Lance ai-je en posant les avant bras sur le bar.

\- J'aime bien moi quand t'es bourré. M'avoue t-il.

\- Clint... Dis-je en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi?! Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, j'en ai des frissons. "Arrête d'avoir peur de me faire mal. Ou je sais quoi. J'aime tout les Pietro tu sais. Le réservé et timide mais aussi l'extravagant et le dominateur... Pietro..." Murmure t-il. Je me mords la lèvre, je crois que je rougis. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il saisit mon verre et me le tends. "Juste un."

Je souris, saisi le verre et boit une longue gorgée. Il me fait un clin d'œil et boit lui aussi une gorgée. Clint devient de plus en plus tactile avec moi et moi... Moi je boue à l'intérieur. Avoir ses mains posées sur moi, ses regards, ses sourires, je flanche carrément, le cocktail est bien passé, je suis pas bourré.

On rentre tranquillement à l'appart, on essaye de ne pas réveiller Bobby qui dort dans le salon, je remarque qu'elle dois l'avoir mal, avec le pot de glace vide et la bouteille de vodka à côté. Elle doit me haïr au plus au point. Clint m'emmène dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit dans le lit et commence à se déshabiller, je fais de même. Il se glisse sous les draps et me tends les bras, je me sers aussitôt contre lui. Il me fait un baiser sur le front, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit. Il me caresse la joue. "T'es bourré la?"

\- Non.

\- Tu vois... Tu te mets trop de pression Pietro. Me dit-il en plaquant son front sur le mien.

\- Je sais... Il m'embrasse, je fonds. Il s'arrête et s'allonge à moitié sur moi.

\- Si tu veux que je prenne les rennes, dis le moi. Et... J'essayerais.. Dit-il en ricanant, tout en caressant mon crâne.

\- J'adore le j'essayerais... Dis-je en ricanant moi aussi. Je le regarde puis reprends mon sérieux "C'est à moi de le faire." Chuchote ai-je en lui caressant le cou.

\- C'est pas une obligation, mais je dois avouer que je préférerais que tu le fasses. Il m'embrasse la gorge. "Parce que moi..." Il me dépose un baiser sur le menton. "Je suis un peu..." Il embrasse mes lèvres. "Enfin..." Il plonge son regard dans le mien. "Guide-moi Pietro." Je le regarde une demi seconde et il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je le scrute. Je fini par rompre cet éclair entre nos regards et prends ses lèvres. Mes mains trouvent aussitôt leur chemin sur son corps. La gauche vient se plaquer contre sa nuque, la droite caresse déjà ses reins. Il est pratiquement allongé sur moi, il a une main appuyé sur le matelas, l'autre est contre mon cou. Ma main droite remonte le long de son dos pour ensuite descendre lentement contre ses reins. Je sents la chaire de poule sur lui. Je rompts le baiser et plante à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. J'ai un petit rictus, lorsqu'il tente de prendre mes lèvres. Il est bien impatient. Au moins c'est signe qu'il en a autant envie que moi.

Je retire ma main de sa nuque et le fais pivoter sur le dos, c'est à moi de prendre les rennes, c'est moi qui doit le faire vibrer. Je me redresse sur les mains, embrasse son menton puis glisse mes lèvres sur sa gorge. Il m'agrippe le dos, ses caresses me font un tel effet. Je me maudits de ne pas lui avoir enlever son t shirt avant de le mettre sur le dos. C'est pas un bout de tissu qui va m'arrêter. Je me mets à califourchon, et le lui enlève. Je lui embrasse aussitôt les abdos, j'entends un bruit venir du fond de sa gorge. Ses mains ne me quittent pas, elles sont toujours agrippées sur mon dos. Je remonte progressivement et le parsème de doux baiser. Je veux explorer chaque parcelle de son corps et lui montrer par ces baisers tout les endroits où il est possible d'y poser les lèvres. J'essaye de le regarder de temps en temps, juste pour qu'il me confirme que tout va bien. Qu'il est prêt à aller plus loin, pour être sûr qu'il aime ce que je lui fais.

Je m'approche délicatement de son plexus. Quelles réactions aura t'il quand ma langue glissera contre ses tétons? En attendant ce moment, je commence à embrasser ses pectoraux sans toucher au point sensible. Une de ses mains est remontée contre ma nuque puis ses doigts glissent entre mes cheveux. Je prends son téton entre les lèvres puis ma langue vient le caresser. Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de mes cheveux. Il les sert entre ses doigts. Je lève les yeux. Il a les paupières closes, il se mords la lèvre. Il apprécie donc. Je reprends le supplice sur ses tétons, je l'entends gémir. Je souris, ses doigts caressent encore mes cheveux et appuient mon baiser. Je sents son érection contre mes abdos. Sa respiration est lente et désordonnée, il descend maintenant sa main contre ma nuque et tente de m'attirer vers son visage mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Je lâche tout de même son téton et lui obéis finalement mais en embrassant encore sa gorge et son fin menton pour atterrir contre ses lèvres.

Il me fait pivoter sur le côté, son regard est planté dans le mien, je passe mon bras sous sa tête et vient caresser ses cheveux moi aussi. De ma main droite je lui caresse tout le flanc gauche. Ma main descends de son cou et glisse lentement sur tout son buste jusqu'à atterrir sur sa hanche. Il ferme les yeux et pose sa main sur mon pec droit, du bout des doigts, il dessine tout les traits de mon buste. Il découvre mon corps, il effleure mon téton, je gémis en souriant. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, me sourit en se mordant la lèvre, sûrement fier de me faire un tel effet puis les referme et reprends son épopée. Ma main est toujours sur sa hanche, je la remonte un instant et caresse tout son dos avant de redescendre sur ses reins. Mes doigts glissent ensuite sur ses hanches puis sur sa cuisse que j'empoigne pour la passer sur les miennes.

Lui, me découvre toujours, il est à présent sur mes abdos. Je l'embrasse, j'ai envie de sentir la chaire de sa langue contre la mienne. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi. Il encercle ma jambe avec la sienne et la sert contre son érection. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a plus besoin de guide. Je lâche sa bouche et lui prend le cou. Il gémit plus fort. "Pietroooo..." Murmure t-il.

Je continu à lui dévorer le cou tout tentant d'enlever son caleçon, j'en peux plus, je veux le caresser entièrement. Je glisse deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fait glisser sous ses fesses. Il m'aide de sa main à l'enlever complètement.

\- Tu t'impatientes, on dirait. Chuchote ai-je à son oreille.

\- Tu es moins pressé qu'hier toi. Me souffle t-il.

\- Tu me cherches toi. Grogne ai-je en lui mordillant le l'oreille. Je lui grimpe dessus, attrappe ses poignets et plaques ses avant bras au dessus de nos têtes. "T'as pas oublié que c'est moi qui les rennes?" Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre en guise de réponse. "Petit vicelard." Lui repondis-je en me redressant. Je suis à cheval sur lui au niveau de sa vessie et je le contemple. ses mains viennent sur mes hanches puis remonte sur mon buste avant de descendre sur mes pectoraux puis sur mes abdos. Je sents son érection entres mes fesses.

J'arrête un instant d'être aussi passif a l'épier et recommence mes caresses sur son torse. Lui commence à me caresser les cuisses. Il repli un peu ses jambes, je profite pour les caresser. Les bras en arrières, je caresse ses cuisses, elle sont si musclées, je glisse les mains à l'intérieur des cuisses et écarte ses jambes. J'attrape son sexe entre mes doigts, je vois dans ses pupilles tout l'effet que ça lui fait. Je souris face à cet image. Je garde une main autour de son membre et de l'autre, je caresses ses abdominaux. Il ferme les yeux, la bouche entre ouvert, quelques fois, il attrappe sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, oou passe sa langues entre ses lèvres. Ses mains, elles, glissent toujours sur mes cuisses, mes abdos ou même le bas de mon dos. Je ferme également les yeux pour mieux sentir les sensations. Je sents que ses mains se rapprochent de mon sexe, il le caresse à travers le boxer. Ses mains contre moi me font gémir de plaisir. J'accélère la cadence de ma main droite sur son sexe. Car à ce niveau là, je tiendrais pas longtemps. Il glisse à présent sa main, sous l'élastique de mon boxer et sort mon membre. Il l'empoigne et commence à me masturber doucement. Son effet est immédiat, je souffle doucement et tente de me contrôler, c'est moi qui est sensé le dominer, je dois me contenir. J'accélère mes mouvements sur lui, mais je commence à faiblir. Ma position n'est pas idéale, j'essaye de réfléchir à autre position plus abordable, mais ses caresses empêchent mon cerveau de fonctionner normalement.

Je décide de le lâcher un moment et de me mettre entre ses jambes. Je me penche vers lui et l'amène en position assise pour que je puisse le caresser tout en lui embrassant le cou, le cou est son endroit sesible, je devrais arriver à le faire jouir plus rapidement comme ça. Ou du moins avant que je jouisse aussi. Il a accroché ma nuque de son autre main. Mon bras l'entour pour le retenir de tomber. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et ses gémissements deviennent plus fort. Il me lâche le cou et se retient de tomber en arrière avec son bras. Il repli ses jambes, il est à genou à présent lui aussi. Libre de ses deux mains. Il me masturbe toujours lentement, son manque d'expérience fait qu'il n'ose pas accélérer, tant mieux pour moi. Moi, je n'hésite pas et passe la troisième tout en lui dévorant toujours le cou. Sa main est enfoui dans mes cheveux. -"Pietrooo..." Gemit il. Je sents qu'il est bord, j'accélère encore.

\- Clint... Murmure ai-je à mon tour...

Il ne va pas tenir longtemps, jez lui embrasse la gorge, je sents sa main descendre contre ma nuque, je sents la force de ses doigts me l'enserrer. Plus que quelques va et vient et il jouira dans mes bras. Je réduis la cadence, juste pour faire durer le plaisir et que ce soit moins brutal. Le changement de vitesse lui fait un tel effet qu'il se reprends aussitôt en mon nom. Je le serre de mon bras libre. Il m'embrasse le cou, puis mon épaule et continu vers mes pectoraux en me basculant légèrement en arrière, je manque de tomber à la renverse. Il m'allonge complètement sur le dos. Il est à quatre à pattes face moi. Il glisse ses doigts le long de mon buste. je vois son regard dévier vers mon sexe, puis il dégluti peniblement. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

\- Ben... je sais pas. Dit il en levant ses yeux interrogateurs.

\- T'es gentil mais c'est la peine.

\- Mais... J'en ai envie, mais... Je souris face à la situation. Il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur mes abdos, puis à taton, il prends ma main et la fait glisser sur sa nuque. Je caresse instantanément ses cheveux. Ma deuxième main vient aussitôt rejoindre la première. Ses baisers sur ma peau me font un effet pas possible. J'appréhende le moment où il posera ses lèvres sur ma queue parce qu'à partir de là, je ne serais plus maître rien.

Mes mains le dirigent peu à peu vers sa proie si je puis dire. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et si douces, si fines. Il approche dangereusement de ma queue, je sursaute lorsqu'il ses lèvres entre en contact avec elle. Il m'embrasse le long de ma verge. Il lève les yeux à nouveau vers moi. Je souris encore. Je lâche une de mes mains et attrappe mon sexe. Il baisse les yeux, moi je les ferme, je sents à présent sa langue caresser mon gland.

\- Hummm. Je vais pas tenir longtemps tu sais.L Marmonne ai-je. Il passe sa langue contre mon freins, je lâche ma queue, il prends mon gland entier sans sa bouche. Je me cambre et souffle pour lâcher la pression. Je sents sa langue glisser le long de ma queue et ses lèvres fermer chaque va et vient. Ma main gauche est toujours ancrée autour de son cou, malgré moi, je me surprend à lui imposer la cadence mais il semble y prendre goût. "Clinnnnt." Je me laisse aller. Son cou est sa faiblesse. Il est la mienne.

J'accélère ses mouvements. Ma main droite vient se poser sur sa mâchoire et suit les mouvements de la première. "Clinttttt... Ooooh." Je ne contrôle rien, je ne suis plus maître de quoique se soit.

\- Je vais jouir, Clint... Murmure ai-je pour quil se retire mais il continu, je lâche sa mâchoire et vient agripper la couverture dans mes doigt, je la serre de toutes les forces. Je jouis en sa bouche." Hannnn..." Je m'écroule... Comme une merde... J'ai le coeur qui bat... Je caresse doucement sa nuque. Il relève la tête. Je l'attire contre moi. Il s'écroule contre mon torse lui aussi. Je continu à lui caresser les cheveux. Je m'endors, on s'endort, les pieds côté de l'appui tête du lit.

Samedi 15 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 13.

-Salut marmotte.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. "On a dormi dans ce sens là?"

\- Ça te perturbe tant que ça?

\- Non. Je cherche le réveil. "9h et t'es toujours là?"

\- Bobby a tenté de me saquer mais j'étais trop naze.

\- Bobby est entrée? Demande ai-je soudainement en me levant.

\- T'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien vu, je nous avais mis un plaide. Bon... Je vais aller sous la douche... Tu prépares le petit dej?

\- Ok.

\- Ou alors... Ou alors on se prend une douche à deux. Et on prépare le petit déjà à deux.

Je me mords la lèvre. "Dur choix. La douche." Dis-je finalment.

\- Je m'en doutais. Dit Clint en se levant. Je le regarde aller dans la salle de bain. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et soupire. "Clint Barton."

Je le rejoins dans la salle de bain, il est déjà sous la douche, j'enlève mon caleçon et le rejoins sous le jet chaud. Il me sourit aussitôt. Il prends du gel se savonne puis me regarde et me donne le gel douche. "Tu te savonnes... Ou tu préfères..."

\- Je vais me savonner tout seul ça ira. Dis-je en riant.

\- Tas peur de quoi? Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- J'ai peur qu'on passe trop de temps sous cette douche si tu commences à me savonner. Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il sourit timidement. Je lui souris également. On se lave tout les deux sans rien dire, sans se toucher. Juste en se souriant comme des ados. On descends, il me somme de mettre la cafetière en route. Il commence à presser des oranges, il le fait à la main. Je prépare la table en regardant ses muscles se mettre en action avec le presse fruit. Je fini de mettre la table puis je le prend dans mes bras, il presse encore les fruits.

\- J'ai passé une super nuit. Chuchote ai-je à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, même si on a dormi a l'envers. Dit-il en ricanant. "J'ai tellement bien dormi que j'ai même pas pu me réveiller ce matin." Ajoute t-il en versant le jus dans une carafe.

\- Tu t'en veux? Demande ai-je les bras l'entourant toujours.

\- Un peu... Il continu à presser des oranges. "Mais bon... Je suis content d'être là, avec toi. Et puis c'est pas comme si je faisais ça tout le temps. Parcontre il faut que j'y retourne cet après midi. Je dois mettre en place l'équipe qui partira avec nous à new York. M'informe t-il.

\- Ok. Je le lâche de mon éteinte, il se lave les mains et nous sert un bon jus d'orange frais. Je sers le café.

\- Tu bois du café maintenant? Me demande Clint en s'asseyant.

\- Il va bien falloir que je grandisse, le chocolat c'est pour les mômes. Dis-je en roulant des yzux.

\- N'importe quoi. Prends du chocolat si tu en as envie. Et arrête de croire que tu es un gosse. Me répond t-il.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Me defendis-je. Que je suis qu'un gosse. Ajoute ai-je en faisant la grimace.

\- Tu es jeune.

\- Ma soeur aussi l'est. Et pourtant personne ne lui dis qu'elle est une gamine. Dis-je en grimaçant cette fois ci du au café.

\- Parfois tu réagis comme un gosse. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Me dit il en le faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je souris, puis fais la grimace, je ne sais pas comment je dois prends ça. Dois-je le prendre comme une boutade ou un compliment. " Je ne sais pas comment je sois le prendre."

\- prends le comme un compliment. Et puis moi, je trouve que tu es mature. Assez pour moi dans tout les cas. Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à vivre. Pour toi et à arrêter de te focaliser sur le regards des autres. Me dit il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je vais essayer. Murmure ai-je.

\- T'as intérêt. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. "Allez, donne-moi ton café, va te faire un chocolat au lieu de grimacer à chaque gorgée."

Je ris, le lève et va me faire un chocolat. On déjeune tout les deux, puis on débarrasse la table. J'ai l'impression d'être en couple. Attendez! Je suis en couple. J'ai juste l'impression de vivre en couple. La table débarrassé, il pose ses bras autour de mon cou. "Ça te dis d'aller te ballader. Comme ça on mange dehors et tu me déposes au Shield ensuite."

\- Pourquoi pas. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras moi aussi.

\- Cool. Me dit-il. Il pose les lèvres sur les miennes. Ma main vient se plaquer aussitôt contre sa nuque. Ma langue s'immisce dans sa bouche, ma main glisse de son cou jusqu'à son dos et vient se plaquer sur ses reins. Une de ses mains remonte dans mes cheveux. Je le serre contre moi, je commence déjà à bander. Il rompts le baiser. "On va arrêter là, sinon je vais devoir appelé Bobby et lui dire que je pourrais pas venir cet après lidi. Tu te prépares et on y va?"

\- Oui. Dis-je en lui volant un autre baiser avant d'aller chercher ma veste.

On s'en va en direction de la plage, on se ballade sur la rive, main dans la main, j'ai toujours le coeur qui s'emballe lorsque je suis avec lui. On se pose dans une brasserie, on prends un petit apéro, martini pour moi, mojito pour lui, puis on commande nos repas. Steack frite pour tout les deux. On mange en parlant de tout et de rien. Je suis toujours aussi captiver parce ce qu'il me dit même quand il s'agit de la pluie et du beau temps. Après ce repas, on continu notre ballade, on essaye de profiter un maximum l'un de l'autre. On se pause dans un salon de thé, on se prends un dessert, tarte aux pommes pour lui, glace à l'italienne pour moi puis on s'en va vers le Shield.


	10. jour 13 suite

Merci pour comms... Énorme bisous à val et deryous

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Headmaster 10

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Samedi 15 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 13. (suite)

.

On arrive devant les bureaux du shield un peu plus tôt que prévu, on va se boire un dernier café avant que se soit l'heure pour lui d'aller bosser. Il salue le barman et passe notre commande avant d'aller s'assoir près de la vitre. "Tu viens souvent ici?"

\- Parfois, en fait, c'est un peu le qg du shield. Dit-il en riant. "On a pourtant une cafétéria comme tu t'en doute, mais bon, être en dehors des murs du shield ça nous fait du bien aussi.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Donc ils savent que tu es un agent?

\- Oui... Ça m'étonne qu'il y en est pas d'autre. On mange souvent ici le midi.

\- On, c'est toi et Bobby? Demande ai-je sans le regarder.

\- On, c'est les agents du shield, en règle général, Bobby y compris. Dit-il en riant. Le barman nous sert puis il repart.

\- Ok... Dis-je confus. Je plonge un sucre dans mon chocolat et le touille sans lever les yeux.

On boit silencieusement notre boisson chaudes, en se souriant de temps en temps.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Dit une voix féminine. Je lève aussitôt les yeux vers cette voix. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux relevés en chignon.

\- Ah bonjour agent Carlson. Ça a été ce matin? Demande aussitôt Clint en serrant sa fine main.

\- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. Dit la femme en déviant son regard vers moi.

\- Ah euh... Je vous présente, l'agent Maximoff, il est affecté à New York. Déclare Clint souriant à mon égard.

\- Oh... Agent Maximoff, Quicksilver? Dit-elle les yeux rond comme des billes

\- Oui c'est ça. Répond t-il.

\- Enchanté agent Maximoff, vous êtes un exemple pour nous. Déclare t-elle. Je suis bouche-bée.

\- Ah bon... Ben merci. Dis-je en serrant sa main moi aussi.

\- Bon ... Je vais y aller. Au-revoir. Dit-elle en saluant Clint.

\- Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes Mya. Dit aussitôt Clint.

La femme part, Clint me sourit. "Tu vois... Tout le monde ne te prends pasbcomme un gamin, t'es un Avengers. Aux yeux de tous." Je souris, je rougis même. Je fini mon chocolat. "Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu me rejoins ici?"

\- Ok. Dis-je toujours les joues rougis.

Clint se lève. "À toute à l'heure, bisous." Dis t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil et sortir un billet qu'il pose sur la table. Il me sourit une dernière fois puis rejoint le shield.

Je reste un peu au café, puis je repars, je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire. Je décide de retourner vers la plage. Je fouille dans le coffre de Clint. Il y a du bordel là dedans. Un arc, des flèches, un ours en peluche, une bouteille d'eau, une couverture princesse, une couverture polaire grise. Je décide de la prendre avec moi. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et vais me prélasser au soleil. J'enlève mon t-shirt et m'allonge sur la couverture. Je ferme les yeux, je m'endors. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tire du sommeil. Ma sœur. Je décroche.

\- Allô soeurette. Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allô frérot. Ça va?

\- Ouais et toi?

\- Ça va, je te dérange pas au moins?

\- Non... Je fais bronzette. Lui informe ai-je.

\- Seul?

\- Oui.

\- Oh. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Quoi oh. Clint a du boulot. Et toi tu fais quoi?

\- J'attends Nath, elle doit me donner un cours d'autodéfense.

\- Ok... Je regarde l'heure. "Mince il est déjà 16h45. Je dois rejoindre Clint dans moins d'une heure.

\- Ah. Je vais te laisser alors.

\- J'ai encore quelques minutes devant moi et tu me manques. Murmure ai-je.

\- Mon petit frère...

\- Ma petite soeur. Répondis-je moi aussi. Je reçois un ballon sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois trois jeune rirent. "Et avec Sam ca va toujours?"

\- Bah alors sonic, tu esquive pas? Me lance un des trois gars. Je regarde vers mon interlocuteur. Je fronce les yeux. "Soniiiiic. Plus rapide que moi." Chante t-il.

\- Lâche-moi tu veux. Lance ai-je à son encontre.

\- À qui tu parles? Me demande wanda.

\- Des petits con. Dis-je assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent eux aussi.

\- Esquiiiive. Cri un mec qui m'envoie, une cannette de soda.

\- Lachez-moi, espèces de Conard!

\- Oh un gros mot. Dit le second gars.

Le troisième sort un canif. "Je te rappelle ma belle."

\- Ok. Me dit seulement Wanda, un peu inquiète tout de même.

Je raccroche et me lève. "Vous avez un problème les mecs?"

\- T'es tout seul là... Tes copains Avengers sont pas là. Me dit-il

\- J'ai besoin de personne pour vous mettre ko. Lâche ai-je.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras nous esquiver tout les trois? Rit le premier des trois mecs.

\- Venez, je vous attend. Les trois mecs m'entourent, j'ai pas peur. Ils tournent autour de moi. Deux d'entre eux ont un couteau. Le troisième brandi une bouteille. Un gars tente de me planter. Je l'esquive. Le deuxième tente aussi de me mettre un coup de canif, je l'esquive grâce à mon pouvoir, le troisième me lance une bouteille, je me la prend sur le bras. Je l'attrape et le maintiens au sol, les deux autres en profitent pour me voler mon téléphone et se barrer en courant. J'ai la rage. Je lâche le mec et cours après le gars qui a mon téléphone, je l'attrape sur les quais, mon téléphone lui échappe des mains, il est pété, je le maîtrise. "Alors Conard, tu dis plus rien, tes potes ne sont plus là. Ils t'ont laissé en plan. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure mon gars."

\- Tu te la pète avec ton pouvoir, sans ton pouvoir t'es rien.

\- Tu crois ça. Je te fout ta raclée avec ou sans mon pouvoir, je suis pas qu'un Avengers, je suis un agent du shield, j'ai été entrainé par les plus grand agents." J'ai la haine, mais je suis un avengers, j'ai pas le droit de le défoncer. Mais je peux lui donner une bonne lecon, je défais ses lacets en moins de temps qu'il lui faut pour me traiter d'enculer et lui attache les mains sur la bite d'amarrage. "Alors, tu fais plus le malin. Tes potes te retrouveront tu penses, j'espère pour toi." Dis-je en riant. Je ramasse tout de même mon téléphone, on ne sait jamais il y a beaucoups de numéro de téléphone d'agent du Shield dedans. Je regarde mon bras, il me l'ont ouvert. Ça cicatrise déjà, mais j'ai le bras en sang. Je cours jusqu'à la bagnole, je prends la bouteille d'eau et me lave le bras. Je me repose quelques minutes, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, j'aurais du boire un peu d'eau au lieu de l'utiliser pour nettoyer la plaie. je m'assoupi un peu. Il est déjà 19h20 quand je me réveille, Clint doit être en panique et je peux même pas l'appeler vu que mon tel est HS. Je regarde mon bras et vois que je saigne encore un peu mon bras est encore couvert de sang à moitié séché, ainsi que mon jean. Je reprends le volant plus qu'énervé et très mal.

J'arrive avec 2h20 minutes de retards, au café, Bobby me regarde surprise, l'agent Carlson et un autre agent sont là également.

\- Pietro? Clint te cherche partout, t'étais où? Me demande Bobby.

\- J'ai... J'ai eu un souci. Dis-je en me retenant à la banquette pour ne pas tomber.

\- Assied-toi. Je vais l'appeler. Elle sort son téléphone, elle ne se l'ai pas fait voler elle et appelle Clint. "Clint? Il est là, il a eu un soucis. Viens vite, il n'a pas l'air bien." Elle raccroche. "Gary! Tu peux me donner un torchon propre et de l'eau s'il te plaît."

Carlson me fait m'asseoir correctement, J'ai des suées, je suis naze, j'ai la tête qui tourne, Bobby attrappe le torchon et le mouille, elle nettoie un peu la plaie. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

\- Pietro!

\- Clint... J'ai... Je suis désolé d'être en retard.

\- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Dit-il en arrachant le torchon des mains de Bobby, il me tamponne le bras.

\- J'ai eu un souci. On m'a volé mon téléphone. Avoue ai-je en baissant les yeux. Il mouille le torchon et le nettoie encore. "C'est... Je me suis pris un coup de bouteille. Mon téléphone est h.s."

\- Il faut que tu voye un médecin, Pietro.

\- j'ai oublié ta couverture, celle qui était dans ton coffre. Avoue ai-je.

\- on s'en fout. Gary! Envoie un cognac! Cri Clint. Je me sents pas très bien.

\- Ça cicatrise déjà. Dis-je pendant qu'il attrappe le cognac.

\- on va déjà désinfecter ça... Putain Pietro, tu m'as fais tellement peur. Raconte moi. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Me demande t-il inquiet. Il attrape ma main dans la sienne, devant tout le monde.

\- Ils voulaient se faire un Avengers je crois. L'un d'eux m'a pris mon téléphone.

\- Comment étaient-ils? Me questionne l'homme en face de moi.

\- Trois jeunes, 16 ans à tout cassé. Ils avaient des Couteaux, j'en ai maîtrise un mais l'autre à pris mon portable, je l'ai rattraper, il a jeté mon téléphone à terre. Je suis désolé. Dis-je en regardant Clint à présent.

\- Comment ça t'es désolé. Attend ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ton bras... Me demande t-il en regardant à nouveau la plaie.

\- Ça cicatrise déjà. Regarde ça coagule déjà. Dis-je seulement pour le rassurer.

\- tu me l'as déjà ça... Il caresse la plaie qui se cicatrise si vite. "Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai remué tout le shield. Tu m'as fais peur." Il embrasse ma main. "Allez viens on va rentrer." Clint m'aide à me relever, Bobby m'aide également. On retourne chez Clint. Dans la voiture je suis à l'arrière dans les bras de Clint. Bobby conduit la voiture, je vois du sang entre les sièges avant.

\- Désolé... Y'a du sang partout.

\- Chuttt. C'est pas grave.

Je sors mon téléphone de la poche. "Je l'ai ramassé. On sait jamais."

\- On sait jamais quoi?

\- Il y a ton numéro dedans et plein d'autre numéro d'agent. Clint secou la tête et roule des yeux. "Quoi... Ils savent que je suis un Avengers..."

\- Arrête de t'en faire pour les autres, je t'ai déjà dis. Je m'assoupi un peu dans ses bras, je suis naze de cette journée et le soleil de cet après midi n'a rien arrangé.

Je me réveille dans ses bras, il m'amène jusqu'au canapé. "Je peux marcher Clint. Ça va mieux."

Il me sourit puis me dépose tout de même sur le canapé. Je m'installe en position assise. Bobby monte à l'étage. Clint part dans la cuisine et revient avec un verre d'eau. Bobby lui donne des cacheton et du désinfectant. Il me désinfecte la blessure mais on ne voit presque plus la cicatrice. Il caresse mon bras.

\- Tu vois, on ne voit presque plus rien. Lui Chuchote ai-je.

\- Prends tout de même ça, ce sont des antibiotiques. Il me tends les cacheton et le verre, je les prends puis il m'attrappe les mains. "Si tu savais comment je m'en veux."

\- Mais tu y es pour rien. Ça va je t'assure. Dis-je en souriant lorsqu'il me donne un baiser sur le front.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Dit-il en grimpant à l'étage. Bobby est face à moi.

\- Merci... Dis-je seulement.

\- De rien... Je l'ai fais pour lui. répond Bobby.

\- Je me doute.

On se regarde comme si on s'était jamais vu auparavant. On se lâche pas des yeux.

\- Pietro tu viens? Demande Clint en dépassant sa tête des escaliers.

\- J'arrive. Je me lève et le rejoint, il me prends la main.

\- Bobby, tu nous commande un truc, j'arrive. Lance t-il en m'emmenant en haut.

Je suis Clint, il me déshabille, je suis capable de le faire mais je le laisse faire. J'entre dans l'eau tiède.

\- Tu viens pas?

\- Un bain avec toi? Lave-toi un peu... On mange et après on verra.

\- C'est une proposition agent Barton?

\- On ne peut plus. Dit Clint en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Il sort de la salle de bain. Je me prélasse dans la baignoire. Je me lave, l'eau est légèrement rosé. Je sors au bout de 20 minutes puis descends en caleçon et t-shirt .

\- Ça fais du bien? Me demande Clint souriant a présent.

\- À fond.

\- On a commandé chinois, ça devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ok. Je m'installe à côté de Clint.

Il pose sa main sur mon genou et regarde mon bras. "Ça se voit presque plus." Chuchote t-il.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour rien. Lui dis-je en attrapant sa main. Je croise son regard, je lui souris comme un gamin.

\- Je vais faire des cocktails. Déclare Bobby se sentant peut être de trop.

\- Sans alcool pour lui. Ajoute Clint sans même la regarder. Il me prends dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. "Tu m'as fais tellement peur." Il me caresse la joue puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je t'aime Pietro."

\- Moi aussi Clint. J'ai eu peur que tu réagisse mal. Tu as vraiment ameuté tout le shield?

\- Oui! D'ailleurs j'espère que Carlson et Brett ont prevenu le bureau que tout va bien.

Bobby revient avec nos cocktails, Clint se détache aussitôt de moi. On boit nos cocktails silencieusement puis le livreur arrive, on mange à trois. On discute un peu de se qu'il s'est passé cet après midi. Bobby a l'air contrarié. On fini par lui fausser compagnie. Je m'allonge aussitôt dans le lit.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais prendre un bain avec moi? Me demande Clint en s'allongeant sur le côté.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez pris l'eau pour aujourd'hui. Lui lance ai-je en me mettant sur le côté moi aussi.

\- Demain tu viens au Shield! Dit-il en me caressant la mâchoire.

\- Si tu veux. Dis-je souriant.

\- C'était pas une question. Je te le dis. Tu viens avec moi. Et puis j'en ai marre que tu sois seul de ton côté et moi là bas. Ajoute t-il en remettant mes mèches en place. Il redescends sa main sur ma mâchoire et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lui accroche aussitôt la nuque, nos langues glissent l'une contre l'autre, il rompt le baiser et plonge son regard dans le mien en se mordant la lèvre. Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi et lui reprends les lèvres. Ma main gauche vient aussitôt descendre contre ses reins, le serrant encore plus près de moi. Sa main vient, elle, caresser tout mon flanc, j'en frissonne. Elle glisse sur mon dos, passe entre mes omoplates, remonte jusqu'à ma nuque pour ensuite descendre sur mes pectoraux.

Je le serre toujours contre moi, lui tente de se faufiler entre nos corps pour me caresser les abdos à présent. J'essaye de reduire la distance entre nous pour pouvoir accéder à son cou, mais lui ne veut qu'une seule chose: me caresser le torse. Il ne se laisse pas prendre le cou, je lui attrappe la nuque et le force à me regarder. "Tu te laisses diriger? Ou je dois employer les grands moyens?" Demande ai-je en fronçant les yeux. Il n'ose pas répondre, trop surpris par ma question. je le plaque sur le dos et réussis enfin à atteindre la chaire de son cou entre mes dents.

\- Oh my goooood. Gémit Clint en se laissant faire à présent. Il a à présents les deux mains plaquées contre mes hanches. Je suis à califourchon sur lui et descends ma langue sur sa gorge. Je l'entends encore gemir de plaisir. Je maintiens le cap et continu mes baisers sur tout son torse. Je sents son érection devenir plus présente, mes lèvres s'amusent sur son torse, je sents ses mains se crisper, ou plutôt serrer mes hanches lorsque ma langue titille ses tétons. Cette réaction me fait sourire, je lève les yeux sur son visage mais continu d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je le vois qui se humecte les lèvres, les paupières entièrement closes. Je l'entend gémir à chaque baisers.

Je me redresse et plaque mes mains sur son torse, il ouvre les yeux, nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent pas. Je laisse mes mains sur ses hanches et faufile mes doigts sous son boxer, pour le lui enlever. Il garde les yeux ouvert et se mords la lèvre, ses mains sont descendues sur mes cuisses.

Tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard, je lui caresse sa virilité du bout des doigts, puis le lui empoigne et commence de doux va et vient. Là, je vois qu'il a du mal à ne pas rompre le regard, ses yeux commencent à se fermer doucement. Ses mains caressent mes cuisses lentement puis tentent de remonter sur mes hanches. Il ouvre parfois les yeux et je vois dans son regard qu'il me supplie de le laisse me caresser. J'aime le voir ainsi, me désirant hardemment. Il tente de se redresser plusieurs fois pour parvenir à ses fins mais je m'amuse à le repousser d'une main à chaque tentative. Il finit par se redresser sur ses coudes et me murmurer. "Laisse-moi te caresser."

\- C'est moi qui donne la cadence, Clint, ne l'oublie pas.

\- t'inquiète pas... Je peux pas l'oublier. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux tout en souriant.

Je souris à sa réponse puis l'aide à se redresser. Il a les jambes tendues, ce n'est pas une position confortable pour lui mais il a l'air de passer outre les douleurs musculaire et me caresse les pectoraux. La main agitant toujours sa queue, je lui prends le cou. Il gémit de plaisir, ces baisers sur son cou lui procure un tel effet que ça lui donne de l'assurance pour l'enlever mon calcon également. Je me mets entre ses jambes pour pouvoir enlever ce bout de tissus qui reste entre nous. Lui en profite pour replier ses jambes et plaquer ses mollets sous ses cuisses. Aussitot mon caleçon enlevé, il m'attrappe le sexe entre ses doigts.

\- Chuttt... Doucement oublie pas que c'est moi le bosse. Chuchote ai-je.

\- J'ai trop envie de toi. Réponds Clint en embrassant mon torse. Son bras gauche englobe complètement mon dos, et me serre contre lui. Il remonte sur ma nuque et m'embrasse le cou. "Pietrooo... Putain..." Murmure t-il. Je gémis de plaisir, ses lèvres sont si delicates, si douce et à la fois, il est si brute, il m'excite à un point inimaginable. Ses baisers sont tellement intenses qu'il me pousse petit à petit à la renverse, mon dos fini par entrer en contact avec le drap. Il se faufile entre mes jambes, son bras me serrant toujours le buste, il m'embrasse les abdos. Je sents qui recule un peu, je le vois arriver, mais je gémis tout de même lorsqu'il dépose un baiser sur mon sexe. Il semble s'extasier du plaisir qu'il me procure. Il fini par passer sa langue autour de mon gland avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche.

\- Hummmm. Gemissais-Je en lui attrapant les cheveux dans les mains. "Clinnnnt." Ajoute ai-Je. Je tente de le faire revenir contre moi mais il m'en empêche. Il me lâche puis remonte à mon niveau.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Chuchote t-il avant de reprendre les choses en main, ou plutôt en bouche. Ses acoups de langue et sa bouche qui s'enfonce plus profondemment me procure une telle sensation, que je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissements. Il attrappe mes doigts et les s'entrelacent aux siens, puis continu à me faire une gaterie du tonnerre. Mes reins se cambrent à chaque coup de langue et ça a l'air de l'exciter lui aussi.

Il relève la tête, je le regarde, les yeux embués, les dents serrant ma lèvre inférieure. "Alors... C'est qui le patron?" Me titille t-il. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur la matelas, je rage entre les dents, c'est pas du jeux, il n'a pas le droit me tenir comme ça. Je décide de reprendre les choses en main et fini par arriver à le remonter contre mon buste. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je l'embrasse. Nos queue se frôlent, puis se touchent, ça nous fait une drôle de sensation à tout les deux. On frissonne, on a la chaire de poule, on est essoufflé et surexcités tout les deux. Mes mains lui caresse le dos puis caresse ses fesses. Je tente de lire dans ses yeux, pour savoir si il prêt, prêt à entrer en moi.

\- Va s'y Clint. Chuchote ai-je dans son oreille. Il ne me réponds pas mais commence à se frotter contre moi, je sents qu'il est prêt à sauter le pas. Je le serre encore contre moi. Je passe même les jambes autour de lui et lui entour le cou de mes bras. Après quelques minutes, je le vois perdre son assurance, il n'ose pas passer le cap. C'est à moi de le faire. "Prends moi Clint." Chuchote ai-je mais il me regarde l'air à demi souriant, un peu patô.

\- Je... Guide-moi... Pietro. Murmure t-il les yeux plein d'envie.

Je desserre mes jambes et nous fait pivoter pour que Clint soit allongé sur le dos. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, et commence par lui caresser le torse puis j'attrappe le gel et en mets quelques gouttes sur sa verge. Il a l'air d'être assez excité pour passer la deuxième et en même temps son regard est si tendre et plein d'appréhensions à la fois. Doucement, je me place en position et tente de le diriger doucement en moi. Il tente lui aussi de petits mouvements du bassin pour me pénétrer puis y parvient petit à petit. Je commence à alors par faire des mouvements plus ample, je l'entends y prendre du plaisir , je souris puis lui attrappe les poignets, je l'attire contre moi.

Assis sur son sexe, je serre le buste de Clint contre moi. Une de ses mains est contre mes reins, l'autre attrape ma nuque, Clint commence à gemir de plus en plus fort et me laisse faire le travail. Mes mouvements commencent à être plus rapide et plus ample, à chaque fois que je m'enfonce complètement sur lui, il lance un long gémissement en murmurant mon prénom. "Pietrooo! Oh mon dieu." Finit-il par gémir en jouissant en moi.

Je sents Clint s'effondrer dans mes bras. Il est toujours en moi, je lui caresse les cheveux doucement. Son front est collé sur ma gorge, j'attrappe sa mâchoire et la remonte vers moi pour qu'il me regarde.

\- Alors... c'est qui l'patron?" Lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille avant de le regarder à nouveau en souriant.

\- Toi. Répond t-il encore sous le coup de l'extase, puis se laisse tomber sur le matelas. Je souris puis me laisse tomber moi aussi sur son buste.

\- Bien, monsieur le directeur. Murmure ai-je en lui embrassant l'épaule. "je te laisse récupérer." Chuchote ai-je en embrassant sa joue tout en me mettant sur le côté." Je t'embête plus." Ajoute ai-je avant qu'il se tourne vers moi et me fasse un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et tombe endormi dans mes bras


	11. jour 14

Une petite visite au Shield de la côte ouest ça vous tente? Alors c'est parti.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Headmaster 11

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dimanche 16 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 14

.

J'entends le réveil de Clint sonner, mais je ne bouge pas pour autant, lui se lève directement, quel courage me dis-je. Je l'entends prendre une douche et espère qu'il ne m'emmènera pas au Shield. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas passer du temps avec lui, ou découvrir le département de Los Angeles mais je suis une feignasse dans l'âme et j'adore me prélasser, surtout dans son lit moelleux. Malheureusement, Clint ne l'entends pas de cet oreille et s'allonge à mes côtés pour tenter de me saquer.

\- Pietro? Il me caresse la joue.

\- Hummm. Ronchonne ai-je.

\- Allez debout marmotte. Insiste t-il en replaçant mes cheveux.

\- Pas envie. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Allez chéri faut que tu te lèves et que tu prenne ta douche... Ajoute t-il.

\- Chéri? Hummmm, j'adooooore. Dis-je en souriant les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Et moi j'adorerais te montrer où je bosse. Alors... Tu vas aller te laver... Pendant que je prépare le petit dej... Pietro... Rale t-il.

\- Je capitule, laisse moi cinq minutes.

\- Ok... Je t'attends en bas. Il me dépose un baiser sur la joue puis il part, je me prélasse et me rendors. Je sursaute. J'espère que j'ai pas trop dormi et que Clint n'est parti furieux. J'entends du bruit en bas c'est signe qu'il est toujours là. Je passe vite fait sous la douche et le rejoint. Enfin les rejoints car Bobby est présente aussi, aussi fraîche qu'une fleur, comparé à moi qui suis dans le pâté. Elle me regarde surprise de ce réveil matinal, Clint lui, me sourit. On déjeune à trois et ça a l'air d'agacer Bobby que je vienne au Shield. Je suis aussi un agent du shield, madame la blonde. Bref on se prépare et on va au Shield.

En sortant de la voiture, Clint prends deux minutes seul avec moi pour me briefer. Au shield, personne n'est au courant pour sa récente découverte de sa sexualité. Il ne veut pas forcément le cacher, mais ne veut pas non plus le crier sur tout les toits. Je comprends où il veut en venir et lui promets d'être correcte.

Il regarde sa montre en sortant de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers un long couloir, il me fait visiter toutes les pièces que l'on traverse. Il s'arrête devant une porte, place son pouce puis son oeil dans le scanner avant que la porte bip et qu'il puisse l'ouvrir. Il m'invite à y entrer. "Bon, bah voilà, je te présente mon bureau. Bureau, je te présente mon petit Pietro. Lance t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je ris à sa phrase et découvre son bureau avec stupéfaction. une grande baie vitrée, un bureau immense, digne d'une table de 8 personnes au moins. Un fauteuil en cuir noir super design, un canapé en cuir de la même couleur et puis Biensure plein d'étagères pour ses nombreux dossiers. "Il est super grand..." Réussisse-je seulement à dire.

\- Et moderne aussi. Ajoute t-il. "T'as vu mon bureau, il est immense, un canapé en cuir, j'ai même un bar!"

\- Ouais, il est cool. Dis-je en épiant chaque détail. "Et même un arc! Oh je suis étonné..." Dis-je en ricanant.

\- Te fout pas de moi! Dit Clint en regardant tout de même l'arc au dessus de la porte. "Bon, enlève ta veste, il fait bon ici." Dit Clint en enlevant sa propre veste. Il attrappe ma veste la pose sur le canapé puis allume son PC. "Ça va, ils ont stoppé les recherche hier."

\- De?

\- Ta disparition. Dit-il surpris de la question.

\- Ah... Je suis désolé. Ajoute ai-je encore.

\- Arrête, t'y es pour rien. Bon, aller, on va aller au COS

\- Au COS? Demande ai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Centre Opérationnel de Contrôle. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ok. Dis-je en allant récupérer ma veste.

\- Laisse ta veste ici va. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse entrer. Ou presque... Et puis, il fait bon...

\- Ok... Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Il m'attrappe la main.

\- Attend... Laisse-moi t'embrasser avant... Je souris et me laisse prendre les lèvres. Je rompts le baiser faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne. "Bon allez go."

Il sort, je le suis. Et on va donc au COS, elle est un peu plus loin.

Cette salle est aussi grande que celle de New-York, j'y suis allé une fois ou deux. Il y a des écrans partout, matériel ou holographique. Par rangée de trois de chaque cotés de la pièce. Plus un central, c'est par là, où se dirige Clint. Je reste à distance convenable, je vais pas le déranger, il salue quelques agent, notamment l'agent Carlson qui me salue également. Ils discutent rapidement, je reste en retrait.

\- Monsieur le directeur, nous avons un avion de chasse qui survole la base sans autorisation. Lance un agent en se tournant face à nous.

\- Ouvrez les bastions, souquez les hartimuse, je veux un jet de reconnaissance! Lâche Clint en regardant les données sur l'écran, Bobby roule des yeux puis attrappe une tablette sur l'un des nombreux postes informatiques. Clint se tourne vers moi. "Tiens Piet' assied-toi là." Ajoute t-il en désignant la chaise à ses côtés. "Agent Piper! Aller chercher l'agent Birth et prenez un quinjet, ne les lâchez pas!" Ordonne Clint à l'un des agents.

\- Bien directeur. Réponds l'agent qui prends aussitôt la poudre d'escampette.

\- Bon, allumez les écrans, je veux voir tout ce qu'il se passe. Tu veux un café Pietro? Demande t-il ensuite.

\- Euh... bafouille ai-je en le voyant passer du coq à l'âne. Et en apercevant aussi l'agacement de Bobby face à Clint qui est aux petits soins pour moi. Elle roule des yeux et tourne les talons pour s'enfuir de la pièce.

\- Je vous fais un café monsieur le directeur? Chuchote un brun derrière nous.

\- Ah bonjour agent Gavin. Dit Clint en se tournant face à lui. "Allez dans mon bureau et amenez-moi le rapport de mission pour mardi, au passage, demandez à l'agent Morse de me ramener un café et un chocolat."

\- Bien monsieur le directeur. Répond le brun. Je suis subjugué par la prestance que Clint dégage ici. Ce n'est vraiment plus du tout l'archer que j'ai connu, ni l'Avengers intrépide, ou l'agent un peu farfelue, là c'est un directeur du shield, un headmaster comme on dit, c'est le boss!

\- Bon... Cet avion de chasse... Enchaine t-il en regardant ses écrans.

L'agent Carlson le regarde subitement. "On devrait peut être tenter une approche diplomatique avant l'offensive?" Lance t-elle.

\- Je pense que Piper le fera. Réponds Clint sûre .

\- Au fait ça veut rien dire ça. Souquez les hartimuse! Reprends aussitôt Carlson.

Clint pouffe de rire, se tourne vers moi et lâche. "Je voulais amuser la galerie." Avoue t-il.

\- C'est pas bien ça, monsieur le directeur. Chuchote l'agent Gavin en confiant un dossier à Clint.

\- On peut déconner parfois non? Lance Clint en regardant ce Gavin.

\- Bien sûre que si. Réponds celui-ci.

\- Ils ont l'air de faire demi tout. Lance à nouveau l'agent Carlson.

\- Sûrement des touristes qui se sont égarés. Dit Gavin en s'asseyant à mes côtes.

\- En avion de chasse? Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Pietro a raison. C'est louche quand même. Dit Clint.

\- Ils ont dû avoir peur. Lance Gavin.

\- Je l'espère. Conclut Clint un peu inquiet tout de même. "Bon, elle fait quoi Morse avec mon café?!"

Je regarde Clint surpris qu'il appelle sa chère Bobby ainsi mais je suis content dans un sens.

\- On doit se réunir quand pour la mission à New-York? Demande l'agent Gavin.

\- Ce matin ou cet après midi, c'est comme ça vous arrange. Réponds Clint en regardant les deux agents presents, je reste là, sans rien dire.

\- Je préfèrerai ce matin, cet après midi, j'ai rendez-vous à 15h avec la nourrice. Coupe l'agent Carlson.

\- Ok, bah ce matin, Clint regarde sa montre. "Disons vers. 10h30 ça vous va?"

\- Ça me va. Lance Carlson.

\- Très bien monsieur. Ajoute l'agent Gavin.

\- Bon... Je vais peaufiner quelques détails et organiser tout ça. Dit Clint.

\- Ah bah voilà votre café. Ajoute encore Carlson. Morse tends le café à Clint en souriant puis dépose le chocolat sur le bureau. Clint l'attrappe et me le tends. "On va faire le briefing à 10h30 ... En salle de réunion. " Annonce Clint.

\- Ok... Dit seulement Bobby qui semble faire la gueule.

\- Agent Carlson vous pouvez en informer l'agent Piper et l'agent Birth. Dit à nouveau Clint.

\- Biensure monsieur.

Clint boit une gorgée de son café, puis se lève. "Je suis joignable sur mon tel. Tu viens?" Je me lève et suis Clint. "J'ai quelques petits trucs à faire. Je dois notamment recevoir un agent en entretiens à 10h00. Et je dois voir le service administratif pour la mission." Je hoche seulement de la tête, je ne dis pas grand chose et le suis toujours. "On va passer vite fait à l'administration et je te monterai ensuite la cafétéria et la salle de pause... Comme ça tu pourras aller grignoter quelques chose pendant que je serais en entretiens et pendant la réunion." Il se stoppe face à moi. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour toi, enfin ça tombe bien que la réunion est ce matin, comme ça cet après-midi, j'aurais plus de temps.

\- C'est rien Clint, t'as du boulot.

\- Hummm. On se moment j'ai plein d'entretiens. Il me regarde, fait la grimace et s'arrête devant une porte. Il tape un code sur le clavier, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Pas besoin de scanner rétinien ou digital ici?

\- Non, c'est que l'administration. Bonjour agent Blake. Lance t-il à l'agent derrière un comptoir.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Nous avons les cartes des agents et leur dossiers.

\- Très bien. Le jeune homme s'excuse et s'en va derrière. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et lui tends 5 dossiers bien épais et une enveloppe, Clint saisit le tout.

\- Tenez pendant que je suis là. Vous auriez pas un badge libre d'accès sous la main.

\- Visiteur?

\- Agent en déplacement.

\- Oui bien sure. La carte?

\- Tu as ta carte?

\- Beh non... Je.

\- Il ne l'a pas, il vient de New York.

\- Non, prénom.

\- Pietro Maximoff.

\- Pietro Maximoff... Agent de niveau 4. Je vous fais ça de suite.

\- De niveau 4? je savais pas que j'étais niveau 4.

Clint me sourit. "Tu l'as déjà regardé ta carte au moins? Parce que le niveau habilitation y est inscrit.

\- Ben j'ai pas dû tout regardé.

\- Et voilà. Dit l'homme à l'accueil en tendant la carte à Clint. Il se tourne vers moi et me l'a fixe sur le maillot, je lui souris.

\- Allez... Je vais te faire visiter avant que mon rendez-vous arrive. On sort de l'aile administrative et on retourne vers le COS. Sauf que là, on tourne à droite au lieu de tourner à gauche. Il passe son badge et la porte s'ouvre.

\- Pas de code, pas de scanner Dis-je en riant.

\- La salle de pause est ouverte à toute personne travaillant dans l'enceinte. Mais on contrôle tout de même les allées et venues. Il me signe d'entrer. En entrant dans cette salle, je souris, un babyfoot, des tables, des chaises, un jeux de fléchette, une télé, une console de jeu, des canapés, une bibliothèque, des PC, une vrai de salle de pause digne du shield.

\- Elle est géniale la salle de pause. Il me sourit. "T'as du mettre la pâtée à tout tes agents." Dis-je en désignant le jeu de fléchette.

\- Ca m'est déjà arrivé de jouer avec quelques agents mais de là à leurs mettre une raclée.

\- Oh allez ne soit pas modeste. Avoue.

\- A vrai dire j'ai pas trop le temps de jouer aux fléchettes et puis je suis plus Hawkeye, je suis directeur.

Je pensais pas si bien dire lorsque jai dis qu'il n'était plus le Hawkeye de new York. Il est vraiment plus qu'un ditceteur.

\- Tu le resteras toujours Clint. Hawkeye je veux dire. Tu es Hawkeye. Agent ou directeur du shield.

\- Mes facultés d'archers ne me servent pas à grand chose tu sais.

\- Et alors ça ne t'empêche pas de rester Hawkeye.

\- Hummm. Bon maintenant que tu sais où se trouve la salle de pause, je vais t'emmener à la cafétéria, tu peux entrer sans carte, mais tu dois la scanner pour payer.

\- Ok... Murmure ai-je je suis encore sur le choc de sa phrase. J'ai bien entendu dans sa voix que l'archerie lui manque et l'arc accroché au dessus de sa porte confirme mes pensées. Il n'est plus Hawkeye et ça le peine.

Je le suis jusqu'à la cafétéria. On entre et là je découvre... Une cafétéria aussi simple que ca puisse paraître. Un comptoir et d'immense table chauffe plat. Sauf que là, tout est itech. On se dirige vers une borne il entre sa carte tape quelques chiffre et insère la mienne ensuite.

\- Je t'ai crédité ta carte comme ça tu es tranquille. Il va vers le comptoir. "Enfin sache que les boisson chaudes et les boissons sans alcool sont gratuite et à volonté. La bouffe est payante d'où le rechargement de ta carte."

\- Euh .. Ok. Je suis subjugué par ce système.

On commande chacun un donut, un café et un chocolat chaud. Il paie tout de même avec sa carte. On s'assoit un moment avant quil soit l'heure de son rendez-vous.

\- Tu peux emmener de la bouffe en salle de pause si tu veux.

\- Ok... Dis-je seulement.

\- Après tu peux t'en aller.

\- Pourquoi je partirais?

\- Je sais pas... Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée que tu vienne avec moi. Mais j'ai tellement de boulot en fait...

\- Je.. je.. peux partir si je te dérange Clint. Je voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Ben tu me dérange pas, c'est pas ça. Mais tu dois t'emmerder.

\- Mais non t'inquiète. Comment veux-tu que je m'emmerde avec une console de jeux sérieux?

Clint sourit. "Les jeux sont sont téléchargés direct dans la mémoire. Merci la technologie Stark... Bon je vais y aller. Je... La Réunion finira pas plus tard que 12h. On se retrouve ici?"

\- Ouais Ok. .

\- À tout à l'heure.

Je finis mon chocolat et vais de suite dans la salle de pause. En entrant il ya deux agents. Ils ne font pas attention à moi et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'allume la console et galère et peu pour trouver les jeux. Un des deux gars me montre les jeux, l'autre me défie même. On se fait une partie à trois tout compte fait. Ils s'en vont 20 minutes plus tard. Je continue à jouer seul. J'arrête sur les coups de 11h30 et regarde un peu les livre puis je regarde la télé avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de rejoindre Clint.

Je me rends donc à la cafétéria, la cafet est bondée comparé à ce matin. Je le cherche des yeux. Je sents une main sur mon épaule, me retourne et tombe sur l'agent Carlson.

\- On s'est installé là bas. Tu sais comment ça marche?

\- Clint m'a vaguement montré.

\- Suis moi.

L'agent Carlson me montre tout, on se prends un repas, j'essaye de ne pas prendre trop et me faire passer pour un goinfre puis on rejoints les autres à table. Oui les autres car nous sommes huit autour de cette table. Clint, Bobby, les agents Gavin, Birth, Piper et Carlson. Moi et l'agent de liaison de New York, que je connais mais que je n'ai jamais vu.

Ils parlent un peu de leur mission. Ils me posent des questions sur la base de New York mais ils en savent déjà beaucoups avec Clint. On rit bien tout compte fait. Ils sont jeunes donc moi ça me va. Personne ne sait pour Clint et moi, mis à part Bobby et peut être que Carlson l'a deviné aussi. Donc il me considére juste comme un agent. La question tant attendu tombe. Pourquoi es tu ici? Que répondre à ça, je regarde Clint. "Il est en vacance en fait, je lui ai proposé de rester un peu ici, il repart avec nous demain."

Voilà Clint à tout dit, sans vraiment rien dire. La cafétéria commence à se vider, Clint m'emmène dans son bureau. Aussitôt la porte fermée, il m'embrasse fougueusement, ses bras m'enveloppent. Il rompts le baiser et me regarde dans les yeux. "Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé?"

\- Non j'ai joué aux jeux vidéos. Dis-je en me faisant la grimace.

\- Pourquoi tu grimaces alors?

\- Parce que je suis qu'un sale gosse.

\- Je l'aime ce sale gosse. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. "Allez viens." Il m'attrappe la main et m'emmène jusqu'au canapé, il me fait m'asseoir puis me prends dans ses bras. "J'espère qu'on va pas être dérangé." Il commence à m'embrasser, moi je me demande jusqu'où il veut aller. Il passe son bras autour de ma nuque et se colle contre moi. "Ca fait du bien de se détendre. Surtout après avoir manger." Ajoute t-il.

\- La digestion c'est toujours aussi dur.

\- Surtout pour un vieu comme moi. Lance Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis, t'es pas vieux. Dis-je en chopant son visage dans mes mains.

\- Hummm. Acquiesce t-il seulment puis se cale à nouveau contre moi et m'attrappe les doigts qu'il entrelace aux miens. Il caresse le dos de ma main de son pouce. Son téléphone sonne , il soupire et se lève, il décroche et commence a parler. Je me lève et lui dis que je vais au toilettes il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je vais vers les toilettes sans me perdre et frappe à la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvre à distance, il est toujours au téléphone, j'allais aller au canapé mais il me fait un signe de venir. Il pivote sa chaise et tape sur la table en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je m'assois sur son bureau. Il me caresse la cuisse tout en parlant avec son interlocuteur. Sa main commence à dévier sur mes hanches, sous mon t shirt. Je nose rien faire moi. Il fini par raccrocher. Il lève les yeux sur moi. Et m'attrappe les reins. "Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille?"

\- J'en doute. Souffle ai-je.

\- Viens là. Me chuchote t-il en tapant sur ses cuisses. J'avale ma salive, descends du bureau et me place sur ses genoux, face à lui. Je lui entoure le cou de mes bras. Ses bras sont toujours autour de mes reins. On s'embrasse passionnement, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette position. Enfin mis à part dans le fauteuil quand j'étais déchiré. Mais, là, je suis assis sur lui, dans son bureau, et j'embrasse monsieur le directeur du shield langoureusement. L'air de rien, ça m'excite cet affaire. Ses mains glissent sous mon maillot, il me caresse le dos. Je suis tellement proche de lui, que j'arrive à sentir son érection sous son pantalon, ca m'excite encore plus . Ma main droite agrippe sa nuque tandis que la gauche glisse sur son pec droit. Nos souffles commencent à être court. On frappe à la porte, je me lève aussitôt. Et va dans le canapé. Clint ouvre.

\- Clint, le directeur du Centre de recherche est là, il voudrait s'entretenir avec toi. Clint soupire.

\- Bien. Fait-le entrer. Je me lève, il me regarde tristement.

\- Je vais en salle de pause. Lui lance ai-je avant qu'il ne le demande de sortir de lui même.

\- Ok... Je... Je viens te chercher dès que j'ai fini. Dit-il en me regardant, puis en regardant Bobby.

\- Oublie pas ta conférence téléphonique à 17h 15. Lance Bobby avant qu'elle me jette un faux sourire.

\- Ah oui. Ok. Dit-il en soupirant. Je lui fais un bref signe et vais en salle de pause. L'agent Gavin y est, on discute un peu tout les deux. Il me parle des Avengers. On s'en va boire un café à la cafétéria ensuite, on continu notre conversation. Mon téléphone sonne vers 16h. Clint.

Il me demande où je suis puis me rejoint. Il salue Gavin et m'attrape par la main sous les yeux ahuris de Gavin. Main dans les main, on remonte le couloir, il s'arrête soudainement et me montre une porte. " Tu veux voir cette pièce?"

\- Ben si tu veux... Murmure ai-je. Il l'ouvre et vois des produits d'entretien.

\- ben c'est un placard à balai! Lui dis-je surpris.

\- Ben justement c'est ca qui est cool. Me lance t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je roule des yeux et fais une grimace. " Quoi? Il est... 16h07. Ça veut dire que personne ne viendra chercher quoi que se soit ici..." Lance Clint en me faisant entrer.

\- T'es sérieux là? Beuge ai-je en entrant.

\- Ouais... répond t-il en fermant la porte derrière nous.

\- Clint... Soupire ai-je pendant qu'il commence à s'attaquer à mon cou.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Chuchote t-il.

\- Oubli pas que c'est moi le boss. Dis-je en agrippant son crâne et en le forçant à me regarder.

\- Au pieu, c'est toi qui gère. Me sort-il en se mordant la lèvre. "Mais on est pas au pieu là." Ajoute t-il en agrippant à nouveau mon cou.

Je le regarde étonné et conquis aussi. "Au mon dieu." Murmure ai-je en laissant Clint faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Il s'accroupi, je suis tétanisé. "Qu'est ce que tu fais Clint?"

\- Chuttt. Dit-il en enlevant ma ceinture.

Je le regarde complètement excité face à moi. Il sort mon sexe et le prends aussitôt dans sa bouche. Mon crâne percute immédiatement l'étagère derrière moi. Sa langue et sa bouche sur moi me font un effet du tonnerre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre Clint. Il a tant d'assurance lorsqu'il est ici. Je me demande si à New York il en a encore plus. Clint et surtout labsituation m'excitent de trop, je vais pas tenir longtemps. "Et si quelqu'un entrait..." Murmure ai-je. Mais aucunes réponses vint de sa part. "Clint... Si on se fait chopper..."

Il arrête soudainement et se lève. "Ferme-la un peu gamin, c'est moi le boss ici." Dit-il en prenant mes lèvres, l'air de rien le fait qu'il soit brute et agressif m'excite en plus.

\- T'es agressif. Lance ai-je.

\- Désolé, j'en ai trop envie.

\- J'aime bien.

Clint gémit et me prends à nouveau le cou. Je sents qu'il defait sa ceinture, je l'aide. Et je me surprends à l'aider d'ailleurs, moi qui angoissait au départ.

\- J'ai envie de toi Pietro. Me chuchote t-il.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je ne lui réponds pas mais je crois qu'il a comprit que moi aussi. Il me fait pivoter, j'en frissonne rien que d'y penser. Il se frotte contre moi. Je m'agrippe aux étagères. Une de ses mains caresse mon torse l'autre cherche à aider son sexe à entrer en moi. Je suis trop excité à présent.

Clint parvient à entrer délicatement en moi. Sa main remonte sur mes hanche pour se maintenir, l'autre caresse toujours mon torse. Je bande comme un fou. Mes mains agrippent toujours les étagères, la tête légèrement en arrière, je me cambre au maximum pour épouser parfaitement la forme de son corps. Ses va et vient deviennentt plus sec, plus abruptes,

-T'as... T'as pas peur... Dis-je en gémissant. "Tu pourrais... Te... Te faire virer..." Souffle ai-je avant de gémir encore.

\- Ferme- là... Je suis le directeur, tu es un agent. Dit-il en gémissant encore. "Pietrooo. Putain..."

\- Oh monsieur le directeur.

\- Oh putain Pietrooo.

Ses va et vient deviennent plus rapide et moi j'en peux plus. Je sers les dents pour ne pas crier trop fort. Son bras m'enserre le bas du ventre, son deuxième vient agripper ma mâchoire. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûre de lui.

Ses va et vient sont rythmés par nos gémissements. Je me laisse complément aller, mes mains serrent de plus en plus fort les étagères, j'ai peur qu'elles cèdent ou que tout nous tombe dessus mais je m'y accroche tout de même fermement. Il change soudainement de rythme, il est plus lent mais ses mouvements sont plus ample, j'ai chaud, bien trop chaud, cet endroit est exigu, et je commence à perler et mes cheveux se collent sur mon front. Il atteint ma prostate et à chaque fois qu'il l'atteint, je tente de contrôler le décibel de mes gémissements. Nous sommes toujours dans la même position, sauf qu'il a remonté sa main sur ma bouche pour éviter que je ne crie trop fort. Je sents ses dents me mordent le trapèze gauche, sûrement pour étouffer ses gémissements lui aussi. Il réduits ses mouvements mais accélére le rythme, il remonte mon t-shirt, se retire et jouit sur moi.

On reste ainsi dans la même position pendant plus d'une minute, pour reprendre notre souffle. J'entends du bruit, puis je sents du papier m'essuyer le dos. Clint se colle à moi et m'entoure le buste. Je me redresse et attrappe ses bras des miens. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule, je ferme les yeux. On est tellement bien là. Je fini par me retourner et me rhabiller.

Il me caresse la joue. "Désolé mais j'en avais trop envie, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris." Je lui souris et lui embrasse les lèvres.

\- t'étais trop sexe. J'ai adorais. Lui chuchotais-je en me mordant la lèvre. Il m'embrasse, puis m'enserrer le cou de ses bras. il se serre contre moi, mes bras lui entourent le haut du dos. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement. "Tu ne t'en veux pas j'espère, parce que franchement j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux." Lui murmure ai-je encore car j'ai l'impression qu'il sen veuille. Il ne me réponds toujours pas mais reste collé contre moi. Je continu de lui caresser les cheveux doucement, il a besoin de sentir qu'on l'aime. Ce n'est pas le Hawkeye fort plein d'assurance que j'ai connu, c'est sûre, là, c'est Clint, celui qui a besoin de douceur et d'amour. On reste ainsi tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre, se calmant, se reposant dans un placard à balais de la base du Shield de la côte ouest.

Clint fini par redresser la tête, il plonge son regard dans le mien, je lui souris, il me fait un baiser chaste puis regarde sa montre. "16h50, on a le temps d'aller boire un café avant ma conférence téléphonique.

Je lui souris pour acquiescer. Il ouvre la porte, passe la tête par la porte pour voir si la voie est libre, puis nous sortons, l'air de rien.


	12. jour 14 suite et jour 15

Hello tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. C'est bientôt la fin, puisqu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre.

Val: j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre également, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire aussi.

Deryous: oui, on sent que Clint n'est pas à sa place. Et Hawkeye manque à Pietro. C'est sûre que le retour va être dur. Mais comme dirait Clint le boulot c'est le boulot.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Headmaster 12

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Dimanche 16 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 14 suite.

.

On va à la cafétéria, puis retournons dans son bureau on se pose sur le canapé. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. On frappe à sa porte, il se redresse et place son doigt sur sa bouche. Je souris, il repose sa tête sur mon épaule. La porte s'ouvre tout de même, on se retourne tout les deux.

\- Ah c'est vous agent Call. Dit Clint confus. "Je... Je pensais que c'était agent Morse." Dit-il en faisant la grimace.

\- C'était pour vous déposer les rapports de missions de ce matin. Dit l'agent de liaison de New-York - Los Angeles.

\- Ah. Ok. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je vais y aller, à demain monsieur le directeur, au-revoir agent P Maximoff. Dit l'agent Call ce qui me fait sourire. Seul les agents de liaison m'appelle agent P Maximoff.

\- Au-revoir agent Call. Repondis-je.

\- À demain. Clos Clint.

L'agent s'en va, Clint boit son café puis pose à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule, il a vraiment besoin d'affection et de tendresse. Et de la tendresse, j'en ai à revendre même si tout le monde pense le contraire, je suis quelqu'un de très tendre et surtout avec lui.

Clint fini tout de même par se lever, je me lève également. Il s'assoit à son bureau, je m'en vais, il me retient. Il m'ordonne de rester là, dans le canapé vu que c'est une visioconférence. Son téléphone sonne. Il allume son écran homographique siglé Stark Industrie. Il commence sa conférence, je m'allonge dans son canapé, de là, je suis dos à lui, au moins je me mêle de rien.

Je commence à m'assoupir, c'est Clint qui me sort de mon sommeil. "Chéri... Il est l'heure."

Je souri toujours à ce petit surnom. "L'heure de quoi?" Marmonne ai-je.

\- L'heure de partir. Il est déjà 18h.

J'ouvre les yeux, puis me redresse, il me tends la main. Je l'a saisie, il range quelques papiers, enfile sa veste puis nous sortons de son bureau. On se fait accoster par l'agent Gavin, il nous informe que l'agent Carlson propose qu'on mange tous en ensemble ce soir.

\- J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir. Dit-il en me regardant

\- C'est domage, une autre fois. Dit l'agent, au même moment Bobby vient dans notre direction.

\- Ah Bobby, je te laisse la bagnole, on va aller dîner Pietro et moi. L'informe Clint tout simplement.

\- Ah... Dit-elle seulement en me toisant du regard, je jubile tout de même.

\- Oh... Bonne soirée alors. Dit l'agent Gavin comprenant à présent la situation.

\- Merci. À toute Bobby. Dit Clint en m'emmenant vers l'ascenseur. J'ai le coeur qui bat lorsqu'on passe devant quelque agents qui saluent tous monsieur le directeur au passage. On s'arrête à l'accueil, Clint demande où plutôt ordonne de lui appeler un taxi, c'est une voiture du shield qui arrive peu de temps après et avec chauffeur s'il vous plaît. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde lorsqu'on entre dans la bagnole. Je regarde la route et me rends vite compte que c'est pas le chemin pour rentrer.

\- On va où?

\- Je crois que je t'ai assez délaissé pour aujourd'hui. On va aller se boire un cocktail. Avec ou sans alcool. Ajoute t-il en souriant. "Et après on va manger à deux. Rien qu'à deux. Un italien ça te va?"

\- Oui... Je souris et m'enfonce dans mon siège, j'ai le rouge aux joues et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

On s'arrête devant un bar un cocktail, Clint donne ses directives au chauffeur puis nous descendons, main dans la main. On entre dans le bar et on se pose à une table. On commande deux daikiri, avec de l'alcool du coup. On boit notre cocktail tranquillement puis Clint prend la parole.

\- J'ai pas été beaucoups présent auprès de toi. Murmure t-il.

\- Tu t'es bien rattrapé. Lance ai-je en riant.

\- Comme par hasard, hier c'était calme, et aujourd'hui... Sa phrase meurt dans sa bouche.

\- Clint... J'ai été très content de ma journée. J'ai rencontré tes collègues, j'ai joué aux jeux vidéos. Et tu m'as fait vibré. Ajoute ai-je en chuchotant.

Il me sourit en coin, puis attrappe son verre et boit une gorgée à la paille. "J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement."

\- Comment?

\- J'en sais rien en fait. C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon. Lance t-il en riant.

On fini notre verre puis nous allons vers le restaurent italien. Je suis surpris que Clint ai déjà réservé la table, on nous installe au fond de la salle. Le restau est au couleurs chaude, tout est moderne et raffiné. Un serveur arrive, j'ai le coeur qui bat car je me rends compte de suite que le serveur comprends ce qui nous unis Clint et moi. Et puis aussi parce qu'il est tres mignon. Le serveur nous amène l'apéro, Clint regarde le serveur, puis moi, puis à nouveau le serveur. Il nous salue puis s'en va, je plonge aussitôt mon nez dans le verre. De honte.

Je bois une gorgée et lance. " J'espère que je vais pas être bourré." Dis-je pour décompresser.

\- Il te plaît? Me demande sans ménagement Clint.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, je trifouille ma paille, j'ai trop honte. "Euh.. ben... Il... Il est pas mal mais..." Je sents que mes joues sont aussi rouges que la nappe de la table. "C'est toi que j'aime Clint."

Il me sourit puis m'avoue. "Je le trouve pas mal moi aussi." Je souris. "Mais moi aussi c'est toi que j'aime. Donc ça va? Allez santé."

\- Santé. Dis-je soulagé. On boit tout les deux notre verre. On rit presque lorsqu'on voit arriver le serveur pour nous débarrasser de nos verres, nous apporter nos boisson et prendre la commande.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait qu'il nous plaît? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Dans tout les cas, toi tu lui plais. Dit-il en me désignant de sa paille qu'il avait gardé dans sa main.

Je souris, lui attrappe la main. "Il sait déjà qu'on est pas libre." Il entrelasse ses doigts aux mien. On se sourit comme des gosses. Le serveur nous apporte nos plats. On arrive plus à perdre notre sourire tout les deux. Il pense peut être qu'on se fout de sa gueule mais en fait, il nous fait sourire c'est tout. Et son petit cul bien moulé dans son Jean n'y est pas pour rien. Bref. On commence nos plats. C'est à la fin du dîner que Clint commence à me parler de New York.

\- Tes vacances t'ont plu?

\- Ce sont les plus belles que j'ai passé. Lui avoue ai-je.

\- Tant mieux... Je passerai que deux jours à New York. Je devais déjà pas y aller avec eux alors. Il se frotte la nuque et à l'air confus.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu crois que tout le monde le sait là bas?

\- Y'a des chances... Tu connais pas Scott et Sam, de vraies pipelettes. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Clint rit et m'attrappe la main. "Tu penses que Tony..."

\- Ça. Je sais pas... Cap le sait sûrement. Bucky aussi du coups. Je roule encore désespérément des yeux.

\- On verra bien. Je viendrais dès que possible .. et rien ne t'empêche de venir toi aussi. T'es toujours le bienvenue. Me dit-il en le donnant un grand sourire.

J'ai envie de lui demander si il compte revenir à New York une fois pour toute mais j'y arrive pas. Et puis pourquoi ce serait à lui de revenir. Je pourrais très bien demander mon affectation à L.A aussi. En fait je suis un égoïste, car si je veux rester sur New York c'est essentiellement pour rester auprès de ma soeur. Je suis attaché à aucun autre agent. Même si j'ai beaucoups admiration pour cap, Nath ou encore Tony quand il est pas trop con.

\- Je viendrais pendant les vacances. Dis-je en souriant tristement. Je baisse les yeux.

\- Ça va être dur... De ne plus te voir... Enfin de ne pas te voir autant que j'en ai envie mais... Le boulot, c'est le boulot. Laura y a survécu pendant 15 ans. Conclut-il.

\- Tu reviendrais à New York si je te le demandais? Lance ai-je tout de même courageusement.

\- Je peux pas lâcher mes équipes comme ça Pietro... Clint pose ses couverts et se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise en relevant un peu le menton. "Peut être... Mais pas pour le moment." Ajoute t-il. Je sents que ma question l'a un peu mis dans l'embarras. Le silence nous surprend avant que le serveur ne le casse en nous demandant si tout va bien. Clint hoche simplement de la tête. Le serveur repart.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Murmure ai-je

\- T'as pas à l'être. Répond t-il simplement.

\- Je suis égoïste. Marmonne ai-je en plongeant mon regards sur mon assiette presque finie.

\- Dis pas ça. Dit-il en se penchant pour accrocher mon regards.

Je relève la tête. "Je te demande de revenir alors que moi je suis pas foutu de prendre mes propres décisions." Lâche ai-je en m'écroulant sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- De quel décisions tu parles?

\- De prendre mon envole. De... de rester ici par exemple. Je reste collé comme une sangsue à ma soeur.

\- C'est normal c'est ta jumelle... Clint attrappe ma main. "Je te demanderai jamais de faire un choix entre elle et moi. Et c'est pour cette raison que je te propose de venir ici de temps en temps... En attendant que je prenne la mienne de décision." Clint amène ma main vers lui et l'embrasse. "Laisse-moi le temps de régler mes petites affaires ici. De trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me succéder."

\- Je me sents un peu con sur le coup. Lâche ai-je en faisant la grimace.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Dit-il en souriant amplement." Allez... Tout va bien. Tu as encore faim?"

\- Non. Je commence à être blindé moi.

\- Je suppose que tu as de la place pour un dessert. Dit-il en riant.

\- Oui, en espérant que se soit toi mon dessert. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Je suis dans le regret de te dire que je ne suis pas le dessert mais le bonus. Ajoute t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Je craque à chaque fois qu'il fait çà. Je me mord moi aussi la lèvre à cette simple de phrase.

\- Vivement qu'on en finisse avec le dessert alors. Il me sourit encore le serveur revient, on ne fait même plus attention à lui. On passe commande, on se sourit comme des ados. On engloutit nos desserts et on s'engouffre aussitôt dans la bagnole.

On a beau être dans une voiture officielle du shield, Clint pose sa main sur ma cuisse, j'ai le coeur qui bât à tout allure. Il nous dépose à la maison puis repart. On entre, Bobby n'est pas dans le salon, à moins qu'elle dorme dans la chambre des enfants ou bien dans celle de Clint me dis-je. Apparemment, elle ne dort pas dans la chambre de Clint puisqu'elle est vide quand on y entre. Clint se jette dans le lit, en étoile, je ris.

\- Quoi? j'ai trop mangé, je suis épuisé. Dit-il en pouffant de rire sur le lit.

\- Tu vas pas dormir, je te l'interdis. Clint pouffe de rire une nouvelle fois. "Rigole pas, je vais pas te laisser un seul répit, mônsieur le directeur."

\- Mônsieur le directeur.?

\- Oui... Enfin là, tu l'es plus, tu es Clint. Tu es mon homme. Dis-je en rampant le long de son corps. Il sourit et ricane.

\- Tu vas te venger pour cet après midi?

\- Oh que oui... Lance ai-je en enlevant son caleçon sèchement. Il rugit de plaisir et se mord la lèvre.

\- J'adore quand tu es comme ça... J'ai toujours été dominant. Et c'est la première fois que j'aime être dominé.

\- Hummmm... Je suis le boss au pieu Clint. Dis-je en rampant à nouveau vers lui.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dis le contraire... Tu vas vraiment te venger? Me demande t-il en riant jaune.

\- Mais non... Je pourrais jamais te faire du mal. Chuchote ai-je en lui embrassant le torse.

\- Parce que je t'ai fais mal?! Demande t-il en se redressant.

\- Non plus. Repondis-je en posant ma main sur son front pour l'obliger à se rallonger. "Ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas un bourrin... Clint... Je sais que tu es pas prêt." Murmure ai-je en continuant à embrasser chaque parcelle de son buste. Je lui attrappe les poignets les passe au dessus de sa tête. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, il me sourit en coin, je prends ses lèvres, puis je descends les miennes sur son cou. Je lâche ses poignets, il me caresse. Je place à nouveau ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. "Te te te non..." Chuchote ai-je. "Elles restent là, tes mains..." Ajoute ai-je.

\- Pietrooo. Rale t-il.

\- Quoi? Je me redresse sur lui. "Il faut que je t'attache ?" Il se mords la lèvre en souriant, je souri et cherche ce que je peux utiliser des yeux. "T'as de la chance que je ne trouve rien de suite, mais tu vas être discipliné et m'obeir hein, mônsieur le directeur."

Il me sourit à nouveau en coin, je lui fais confiance et continue ma descente sur son buste. Je lui embrasse tout le corps et regarde de temps en temps s'il m'obeit toujours. Je suis heureux de constater que c'est le cas. Ses mains agrippent fermement l'oreiller sous sa tête, ses yeux sont clos, il se mords la lèvre. Je crois que si je devais choisir une image, je garderai celle là en mémoire.

Je continue mon ascension jusqu'à ses abdos. Il commence à se tortiller, ça me fait sourire. "Pietro... Laisse moi te toucher." Je relève la tête et hoche négativement de la, tête.

\- C'est moi le chef Clint! Je le vois s'impatienter. Il va falloir que je passe la seconde. Clint se mords à nouveau la lèvre et se laisse retomber contre le matelas. Je m'attaque à sa chaire, un long gémissement sort de sa bouche lorsque je prends son sexe en ma bouche. Je fais quelques va et vient sur son membre sans le ménager puis arrête et le regarde. Il a toujours les yeux clos, mais les ouvre lorsqu'il sents que je l'épie.

Je plonge mon regard et attrappe son membre que je caresse frénétiquement. Il tente à nouveau de me caresser. Je saisie ses poignets et les plaque derrière sa tête. "Bouge plus!" Ordonne ai-je. Il tente de m'embrasser, je lui agrippe la lèvre avec les dents, il gémit. Il est temps de passer la troisième me dis-je. Mes dents serrant sa lèvre et mon regarde planté dans le sien, je m'empale sur lui sans le ménager, il pousse un gémissement profond. Je lui lâche la lèvre, pour serrer mes dents. Ce n'est pas le moyen le plus agréable pour moi mais il faut que je montre a monsieur le directeur que je suis le Dominateur. Il tente à nouveau de me caresser. J'attrappe ses avant bras et les plaque sur le matelas, je commence à faire des va et vient plus grand. Il accompagne mes mouvements de bassin et accentue nos ébats. "Oh Pietrooo... Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi te.." Bafouille Clint.

\- Noooon... Clint...ooooh. Lâche ai-je en accentuant mes mouvements. Je commence à prendre un tel plaisir à me laisser aller sur lui que je commence à ne plus savoir me contrôler. Je fini par lâcher ses avant bras, ils posent seulement ses mains sur mes hanches et suits mes mouvements.

\- Ooooh Pietro. Putain... Ses jambes sont légèrement repliées, son bassin est de plus en plus actifs. Ses mains commencent à me caresser entièrement. Ses mains passent de mes hanches, glissent sur mon dos pour retomber ensuite sur mes fesses. Sa poigne est ferme, on va pas durer longtemps tout les deux. "Pietroooo..."

\- Hawkeye putain...

Ses mains se stoppent sur mes hanches les miennes agrippent les draps, il serre la machoire pour se retenir je crois. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus flous, j'ai du mal moi aussi à faire le point. Je tente de maintenir la cadence, je veux qu'il jouisse en moi. Je vois ses traits se détendre, ses yeux commencent à se fermer. "Pietroooo." Réussi t-il a articuler.

\- Hawkeye... gémis ai-je.

Il clot complètement les yeux, puis dans un dernière Murmure, il jouit en moi.

Je me laisse tomber sur son corps. Il m'agrippe le dos et me serre contre lui. Il m'oblige à le regarder puis m'embrasse à pleine bouche puis me chuchote. "Je t'aime Pietro."

\- Moi aussi Clint. Lui Repondis-je aussitôt.

Il me caresse la joue, il me lance un sourire en coin. "C'est la première fois... Qu'on m'appelle Hawkeye dans ses moments là..." Avoue t-il.

\- Ça te dérange?

\- Non. C'est juste... Inédit. Dit-il seulement en me souriant.

Je plaque mon visage contre sa gorge, sa main me caresse les cheveux. "Tu es mon héros Clint." Marmonne ai-je le visage enfouit contre sa peau.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé, je te signale. Lance Clint.

\- Je l'ai fais parce que tu es mon héros. Je t'aime toi et Hawkeye. Ajoute ai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il me sourit à demi gêné puis m'attire contre lui. Il me serre si fort que je n'essaye même pas de me libérer de ses bras. Je m'endors contre lui.

.

Lundi 17 septembre. Los Angeles. Jour 15

.

Le réveil sonne, j'ouvre les yeux instinctivement puis regarde ce grand Hawkeye dormir dans mes bras. Je retire ce que j'ai dis hier soir, c'est cet image ci que je veux garder de lui. Quand il est endormi, dans mes bras. J'ai envie de le laisser dormir et en même temps il va bien falloir que je le réveille. Je reste un moment à le regarder puis referme un peu les paupières moi aussi et profiter d'être contre lui.

Je me réveille à nouveau et entends Bobby préparer le petit déjeuner. Je décide de laisser Clint dormir et d'aider la blonde. On est toujours autant en compétition mais je descends tout de même l'aider. Elle me snobe et fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'en tape, je presse des oranges, elle soupire en me regardant faire.

Clint fini par se réveiller puis nous rejoint. Il embrasse Bobby sur la joue avant de m'embrasser sur la nuque pendant que je finis de presser les oranges, je frissonne. Il s'assoit devant sa tasse de café encore dans le pâté. Bobby et moi nous nous installons face à face. Comme dans un ring, Clint est l'arbitre et l'enjeu aussi. Clint à la tête pendante au dessus de sa tasse, avant son café, il est toujours dans les nuages. Bobby et moi nous toisons du regard. On déjeune donc dans le silence.

C'est après un bon café, qu'il finit par ouvrir la bouche, en se servant du jus d'orange. "On va manger en face du shield ce midi?" Demande t-il à Bobby.

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, fière qu'il lui ait posé la question à elle et non à moi. Je roule des yeux.

\- Ça te dis toi? Me demande t-il à son tour.

\- Pourquoi pas. Annonce ai-je moi aussi.

Clint boit son jus d'orange. "Il est très bon." Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il est fait avec amour. Murmure ai-je en lui souriant pleinement.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dit-il en regardant sa montre. "Je vais appeler l'équipe, pour demander s'ils mangent avec nous ce midi."

\- Bonne idée. Lance ai-je avant que Bobby puisse le faire.

\- Bon allez... Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Commence à préparer tes affaires, toi. Ajoute t-il en se levant.

Je lui souris et fini mon chocolat tout en le regardant s'éloigner de nous. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps dans la cuisine et monte préparer mes affaires. Je vais revoir ma sœur dans quelques heures, je suis tellement pressé de tout lui raconter ou presque.

Je viens juste de finir ma valise lorsque clint sort de la douche. Il me fait un clin d'oeil en sortant un sac de sport.

Je pars sous la douche, puis descends accompagné de ma valise et du sac de Clint en même temps. Il me remerci puis nous nous en allons vers le snack en face du shield. On retrouve les 4 autres Avengers qui viendront avec nous. L'agent Carlson, jeune fille de mon âge, peut-être plus jeune, très excitée de rencontrer quelques membres des Avengers. L'agent Birth, un agent de la trentaine, calme, mais qui parle que de stratégie. L'agent Piper, qui lui au contraire est un battant dans l'âme et ne parle que de baston et l'agent Gavin, jeune homme très dynamique qui sait ce qu'il veut.

on déjeune tous ensemble, c'est la dernière fois que je mange ici. Du moins avec eux. Après avoir mangé, on se trouve tous à la cafétéria du shield on boit un dernier café, l'agent Call nous rejoint une dernière fois avant de nous laisser repartir. Il est 14h30 lorsque nous nous en allons vers le tarmac. Clint s'installe de suite aux commandes, je souris et me souviens encore qu'à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, c'était lui qui pilotait le jet. C'est l'agent Birth qui l'accompagne à l'avant, je suppose qu'ils doivent parler tactique, autre qualité qu'à Clint. Je suis assis à l'arrière, en face de l'agent Piper, le combattant qui semble déjà s'économiser en roupillant. Morse est en face également, au milieu, Gavin, lui est à ses côtés, juste derrière le pilote. J'ai carlson à ma droite qui me tiens compagnie pendant la première heure de vol, ce qui me réjouis, l'agent Carlson est une personne remarquable, dévoué envers le shield. C'est une personne qui m'inspire le respect et l'admiration.

Finalement au bout de deux heures, Clint cède les commandes à Morse. Sûrement attitré aux commandes dans l'équipe normalement. Clint se retrouve assis à la place de Morse entre Piper et Gavin. L'agent se lève et va s'installer sur la place vide en face de lui. Il se penche légèrement pour me regarder et me sourit. Je crois que j'ai compris. Je me lève et vais m'asseoir où était Gavin quelques seconde plus tôt.

\- Tu vas retrouver ta sœur? Tu dois être comme un fou. Dit-il.

\- Elle me manque tout le temps. Mais... Ajoute ai-je.

\- Je sais... À moi aussi. Finit-il par dire en complétant et en répondant à la question que je n'ai pas encore posée. Clint ferme ses yeux un moment pendant quelques secondes puis Marmonne les paupières toujours close. "Ce fut tout de même deux semaines assez mouvementées pour des vacances tu ne trouves pas?

\- C'est sûre que... On s'est pas beaucoups reposé enfin de compte. je suis naze aussi. Glisse ai-je en épiant les agents en face de nous qui font semblant d'être absorbé par une grande conversation.

\- Ouais... Ce fut des vacances... Comment dire sympathique... Agréable... très agréable. Dit-il en ouvrant à nouveau les paupières. Son regard est aussitôt planté dans le mien. Il me sourit timidement, attrape ma main et la fait glisser entre nos cuisses, et entrelace nos doigts avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et de s'assoupir.

Je plaque mon crâne contre l'appuie tête, repense à ses deux semaines où j'étais avec lui. Où parfois nous étions qu'un. Ce trajet en jet n'est pas seulement un vol entre deux base du Shield. C'est aussi pour nous, une page qui se tourne. Une grande page, je souris en pensant que ma vie ressemble à un livre. La première couverture serait sans nulle doute. "Un archer, un homme, un headmaster." le chapitre un, nous l'avons écrit à deux, sur la croisière, puis à Los Angeles, la page se tourne, le deuxième chapitre commence pour moi. Le retour auprès de ma soeur, de mon habitat, le retour chez moi, à ma base.

Lui, si sa vie serait un livre, il en serait sans doute au milieu, sa vie d'avant Laura, sa vie pendant Laura, ses enfants qu'il chérit tant, sa vie au Shield à New york, sa vie sans moi, à Los Angeles, et là... Une page se tourne pour lui également, le même chapitre, il va revenir, là où tout à commencé, il va revenir, à l'endroit où il a tant vécu, et où l'on s'est doute aimés pour la première fois.

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Pietro. Souffle t-il soudainement ce qui me vallut un sursaut. J'ouvre les yeux, je le regarde, il a toujours les paupières closes. "Je vais revenir, il faut juste que tu me laisses du temps, le temps de trouver mon remplaçant."

\- Je te fais confiance. Murmure ai-je. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il est 19h, lorsqu'on atterit à New York. Clint et son équipe sont attendus par Hill, elle leur fera une visite guidée et leur affectera une chambre. Moi je vais directement déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Je cours ensuite dans la chambre de ma soeur mais elle est vide, je soupire en pensant qu'elle est avec Sam. Je choisi de ne pas y aller et vais en salle commune, personne non plus. Je me jette sur le canapé et allume la télé. Clint me téléphone et m'informe qu'ils sont tous dans la cafétéria. Je les rejoints aussitôt.

Tout le monde est présent, tout les agents et bien entendu ma soeur. Je la serre aussitôt dans les bras. On se réunit ensuite tous autour d'une unique table et nous trinquons tous ensemble. Clint est au milieu de table, il est le lien entre l'équipe de New York et Los Angeles. On dîne tous ensemble. Tout le monde s'entend assez bien, c'est cool. L'équipe de Clint se retire tôt, demain ils ont leur mission. Clint n'y participera pas mais tient à assister aux débriefing. Tony, qui n'habite pas la tour est venu pour l'occasion. On se réunit en salle commune.

Nath et Wanda préparent un apéro, Tony s'occupe des cocktails. On se réunit dans le salon. Je vire Scott, qui est assis à côté de Clint. Je m'installe contre lui, je ne sais pas si les autres sont au courant, enfin du moins maintenant ils le savent. Clint lance une phrase qui paraît anodine aux yeux de tous mais qui ne l'est pas pour moi. "Ça fait du bien de rentrer." Prononce t-il, je souri face a cette phrase car pour moi ça confirme ce que je pense, la base de New York est sa maison. On passe la soirée à discuter du bon vieux temps, Clint et moi nous nous sourions comme des gamins. Wanda joue un peu de guitare, sam et Scott jouent aux jeux vidéos, les reste de l'équipe discutent puis tout le monde part au compte goutte. Wanda et Sam sont les premiers à se retirer. Suivi de Scott, puis Tony. Il ne reste que cap, Nath, Clint et moi. Je commence à somnoler, puis m'endors complètement. Je me réveille sur les coups de 5h, je me rendors aussi vite contre Clint.


	13. jour 16&17 fin

Et voilà c'est déjà la fin. Merci à tous pour vos comms...

Particulièrement à Val et Deryous50 qui m'ont suivi tout au long de cette fic.

Enjoy it. kiss. Aline

* * *

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Headmaster 13

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mardi 18 septembre. New-York. Jour 16

.

Je sent Clint se réveiller et se lèver, je ne bouge pas puis je sent ses lèvres chaudes contre mon front. Il s'en va rejoindre son équipe, moi je me rendors puis Nath me saque vers 9h.

Je déjeune avec les autres, je ne cesse de penser à Clint. Demain, il va repartir sur Los Angeles. Les vacances sont finies, on reprends les cours. Autodéfense avec Nath pour moi, elle me mets la raclée du siècle, on va dire que je suis pas trop concentré aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de retrouver Clint. Après m'être fait mettre au Tapie plus d'une fois, je reprends une bonne douche, on va déjeuner.

Clint n'est pas là, il doit sûrement manger avec son équipe. Je mange sans envie puis me prépare pour aller courir un peu. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas couru, ça me fait énormément de bien.

Je sors du bâtiment et m'apprête à faire le tour de la base. Un tour, deux tour, cinq tours, dix tours, vingt tours. Je m'arrête un instant et souffle, je sursaute lorsque j'entends la voix de Clint derrière moi, il est en tenue de sport. "Je peux te tenir compagnie?"

\- Biensûre.

\- Mais on cours à mon rythme, je te préviens.

\- Pas de soucis. Dis-je en souriant. On cours doucement tout les deux, enfin à une allure humainement normal. On arrive à faire trois tours de la base. Clint s'arrête un moment et s'allonge sur l'herbe, en étoile. Je m'assois à ses côtés, on reste un moment là puis il se lève.

\- Bon je vais aller voir comment se déroule la mission. On rentre tout les deux dans l'enceinte et allons vers les parties communes. "On se rejoint ici?" Dit-il en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Ouais, Ok. Il me sourit puis avance ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Il m'embrasse, on entends des pas, Fury. Et merde me dis-je. Je baisse la tête.

\- Pardon. Dit le directeur Fury en arrivant.

Je baisse la tête et m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je vais prendre une bonne douche puis rejoint la salle commune. Ma soeur m'emmène dans sa chambre.

\- Alors? Comment ça se passe? Demande t-elle en s'essayant en tailleur sur son lit.

\- Ça se passe. Dis-je seulement en attrapant un cadre photo de Sam.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pietro?

\- On vient de se faire prendre en flag par Fury. Annonce ai-je en faisant la grimace. Je m'installe sur le lit.

\- Oh mince. Et donc?

\- J'en sais rien. Clint est parti voir pour la mission. Dis-je en m'allongeant sur son lit, les mains derrière le crâne.

\- Il repart quand?

\- Demain.

\- Déjà? Demande t-elle.

\- Ben oui... Il va me manquer. Marmonne ai-je.

\- Il compte revenir? Demande Wanda. Je souris. "Ah c'est bon ça." Dit-elle en me secouant.

\- Oui... Mais bon il faut encore qu'il trouve le remplaçant idéal. C'est pas gagné... En attendant, on se verra de temps en temps. Dis-je seulement. Wanda s'allonge à mes côtes, on reste là, en silence, pensant à tout ceci.

On décide ensuite de rejoindre les autres. Je joue aux vidéos avec Scott et Sam et attend patiemment que Clint arrive. Nath propose de préparer un bon dîner, J'acquiesse. Un peu trop vite car du coup je dois l'aider et j'avais pas percuter que lorsqu'elle disait Clint et son équipe sa signifiait l'équipe de Los Angeles, on a du boulot. Wanda, Nath se mettent à la tâche de suite. Moi et la cuisine ça fait deux, donc je suis préposé à préparer la table. Tony et Rhodey ont été conviés eux aussi, Nous serons donc 14 autour de la table. Ils s'occupent des cocktails de l'apéro, Scott et Sam et moi, préparons les tables et la salle. Nath, Wanda et Cap s'occupent du repas.

Tout est prêt lorsque Clint débarque. Nath a préalablement appeler Morse pour l'informer. Mais c'est une grande surprise pour Clint. Je le vois à sa tête, qu'il est surpris et ému. On s'installe tous à table, Clint vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Ça va? Lui Chuchote ai-je.

\- Oui... C'est... Mignon... Bafouille t-il en regardant la grande table que nous avons préparé.

Tony et Rhodey amènent l'apéro. On trinque tous ensemble. "На здоровье!" [Na zdorovié.]1 Lance Natasha de suite.

\- Na zdravie. [Naz-dra-vii-è] 2. Répond aussitôt ma soeur.

Je lance in "Будем здоровы" [Boudem zdorovi] 3. Un peu hésitant.

\- Tu parles russe? Me demande Black widows.

\- On m'a juste appris ce mot là. Repondis-je en regardant Clint.

Il me sourit et lache un "Gěi wǒmen."4 En faisant cliqueter son verre sur le mien. Je souris, je suis le seul au tour de la table à comprendre sa phrase.

\- Santé! Lancent les autres.

On boit nos cocktails, les discussions fusent dans tout les sens. Sam et Scott avaient opté pour mélanger les équipe. Donc chacun avait quelqu'un de l'équipe de Los Angeles à ses côtés. Sauf pour Sam et Wanda assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Ou encore Nath en bout de table parlant avec Scott et l'agent Gavin, homme plein d'ambition. Cap à l'autre bout de la table s'entend très bien avec l'agent Piper, guerrier dans l'âme. Tony lui, ne perd pas le nord et drague ouvertement l'agent Morse, mais Bobby à certainement trop de caractère pour le milliardaire.

Moi je reste sous le charme de mon archer qui discute avec chacun d'entre nous. Le repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, je commence à avoir les boules, demain il partira, il me laissera. Je regarde Clint, et je vois dans ses yeux tout le bonheur que ça lui procure d'être ici, avec nous. Il se sents bien ici, il est chez lui, nous sommes sa famille. Mais je sais aussi qu'il tient aux membre de la base de Los Angeles.

Je souffle parfois des mots tendre à Clint comme. "Tu vas me manquer". "Tu es radieux." ou encore des simple. "Je t'aime." Il semble sous le charme de tout ceci. Il attrappe parfois ma main sous la table, son équipe n'est pas au courant même si je soupçonne quelques-uns d'avoir devinés. Je sursaute même lorsqu'il caresse ma cuisse. Je sents mes joues rougirent et sourire encore plus, je suis sous son charme.

Lui, me sourit toujours et me Chuchote lui aussi de belles phrase. Une de ses phrases m'a complètement interloqué.

\- Ça va?

\- Oui Biensure.

\- C'était trop bon...Ah au fait, Tu m'invites dans ta chambre ce soir?"

\- Euh... Oui... Souffle ai-je en attrapant le plateau de fromage.

\- Je suis prêt. Ajoute t-il.

\- Pardon? Dis-je en lui passant le plateau.

\- Je suis prêt Pietro. Pour... Tu sais... Marmonne Clint puis enchaîne un. "tiens passe moi le beurre." Tout naturellement.

\- Ok. Dis-je seulement en bloquant sur un morceau de fromage dans mon assiette.

Clint passe sa main sur mon dos, pour m'aider à avaler sa phrase, je lui souris directement et déguste mon plat. Maintenant, je suis pressé, excité et aussi très tendu. Clint a l'air bien plus à l'aise qu'au début en ce qui concerne le sexe mais ça me stresse un peu tout de même. J'ai hâte d'être au dessert et d'en finir avec ce repas interminable pour passer à la suite de la soirée. De pouvoir boire un digestif ou deux, ça m'évitera de trop stresser.

On s'attaque ensuite au dessert qui n'est autre qu'une immense salade de fruit de saison concoctée par Nath, Steve et ma soeur. Ça nous rafraîchit un peu avant de prendre un digestif. Pour l'occasion, je prends un cognac sec, il me faut un peu d'alcool pour me laisser aller. Je refuse le deuxième verre, je veux être lucide pour la première fois de Clint. L'alcool me sert juste à me détendre un peu.

À la fin du digestif, la moitié des agents sont repartis, je stresse un max et me demande comment faire pour que Clint et moi s'éclipsons... Les membres de l'unité de Los Angeles se lèvent et s'en vont épuisés par leur journée. Nous ne sommes plus qu'entre Avengers. Wanda est complément avachie sur Sam dans le canapé, Tony, Nath et Clint picolent encore. Cap est en grande discussion avec Scott. Je discute un peu avec Rhodey tout en ne quittant pas Clint des yeux. Sam et ma soeur s'en vont se coucher, Je finis par me lever et declarer que je vais me coucher moi aussi. Mon regard dévie sur Clint trinquant avec Steve.

\- Je finis mon verre et j'arrive. Lance t-il. Mes joues deviennent aussi rouge que la jupe de ma soeur, j'ai des suées et baisse immédiatement les yeux. Je salue tout le monde et m'en vais précipitamment dans ma chambre en pensant et repensant à sa phrase. Moi qui croyait qu'il avait du mal avec ca... En fait, pas du tout. Je pense que tout monde a comprit que Clint et moi sommes ensemble avec son "j'arrive." Il aurait pu dire "bon les gars, bonne nuit, j'ai un truc à faire avec le jeunot" C'était pareil. En attendant j'entre dans la chambre un peu stressé et range quelques truc avant que mônsieur le directeur daigne venir.

Maintenant que ma chambre est à peu près rangé, je m'assois sur le bord du lit, ça fait bizarre cette situation car on sait très bien tout les deux ce qu'il va se passer. Je décide d'aller chercher une bouteille, deux verre et un paquet de chips, on se fera un apéro à deux pour commencer. En moins de cinq minutes, je suis déjà revenu dans la chambre. Je dépose deux coussins à terre et pose le plateau au milieu. Je suis toujours autant stressé.

On frappe à la porte, j'ai le coeur qui bat à tout rompre. Je me lève vais lui ouvrir et le fait entrer. Il découvre ma chambre.

\- Tu sais que je suis jamais venu ici? Me sort Clint en épiant chaque détail.

\- Bah bienvenue alors. Vas y entre, installe-toi... J'ai été prendre une bouteille. Comme ça on boit l'apéro à deux. Dis-je en m'asseyant à terre.

\- Bonne idée. Dit-il en s'essayant sur les coussins. Je nous sers un verre, la main tremblante. Clint me sourit toujours en attrapant son verre. "À nous." Souffle t-il.

\- À nous. Repondis-je en trinquant les yeux dans les yeux, souriant. "J'avais peur que t'arrive pas à te débarrasser des autres." Ajoute ai-je.

\- C'est plutôt les autres qui se sont débarrassés de moi. Nath et Scott m'ont viré avec un coup de pied au cul. Devant un Tony hilare qui venait de comprendre. Cap est au courant maintenant. Lance t-il en buvant une gorgée.

\- Ils t'ont viré comment?

\- Comment te dire... Voilà scène. Nath qui me sort "tu devrais pas tarder à le rejoindre." Scott qui enchérit avec. "Bonne soirée petit coquin." Et Tony qui fini avec un "bonne bourre". Classe non? Dit Clint en ricanant.

Je ricane moi aussi, puis plonge mon regard dans le sien, il est si beau et il est à moi, juste à moi. Il me sourit timidement et on dirait presque qu'il rougit. Je jubile en pensant que j'arrive à faire rougir un homme de 45 ans, mon homme. Il tends la main et me caresse les cheveux. Je caresse sa mâchoire et l'embrasse sensuellement. On se rapproche instinctivement, j'en oublie complètement nos verres et manque de renverser le mien. Je rompts le baiser, il me sourit puis je me lève, attrappe nos verre et les dépose sur mon bureau avant de lui tendre la main qu'il saisie dans la sienne.

Il se lève puis passe délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux. Je glisse le long de son buste commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses mains agrippent doucement mes hanches, elles glissent sous mon t shirt, je souris de voir comment, il est à l'aise et continu de l'effeuilleter lentement.

Clint s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, je frissonne lorsque sa langue vient chatouiller ma carotide, j'enlève complètement sa chemise et le plaque contre moi. Sa bouche dérive de mon cou, jusqu'à ma gorge puis mon menton et pour finir vient saisir mes lèvres. Mes mains contre ses reins, je le serre contre moi. Il rompts le baiser et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Il plonge son regard dans le mien puis m'embrasse nouveau. J'ai le coeur qui bat à tout allure, j'ai trop envie de lui, il faut que je me calme. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps. Il enlève mon t shirt, nos torses peuvent enfin être en contact. Il caresse mon dos, ma main est plaquée sur sa nuque pour appuyer notre baiser, l'autre glisse sur ses reins, puis passe sur sa hanche et vient se loger entre nous. Je défaits sa ceinture et déboutonne lentement son pantalon. Je le remercie d'avoir mis un pantalon classique car de ce fait, il glisse directement au sol. D'un simple geste, il enlève ses chaussure et le bas de son pantalon tout en embrassant à présent mon cou. Ma main remonte dans ses cheveux courts, je le fais s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et m'assois sur lui. Je l'allonge au fur et à mesure puis commence à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Je commence par son cou, endroit très sensible auquel il ne peut résister puis je descends sur ses trapèzes à la peau lisse, sa clavicule douce, ses pectoraux si musclé, son téton érigé que j'englobe de ma langue. Ses mains sont accrochées à moi, à ma nuque, ses fins doigts me caressent le haut de la nuque la où les cheveux commencent à pousser. Sa respiration est lente et il semble apprécier chaque baiser que je lui fais. Je descends de ses cuisses, viens me positionner à genoux entre ses jambes, je continu mon épopée, jusqu'à ses abdos si bien dessinés. Ma langue ne tarde pas à caresser ses muscles fin, elle accède en son nombril, je glisse ma langue à l'intérieur puis relève la tête, il s'est redressé et me sourit. C'est un endroit qu'il le fait sourire apparemment. Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure puis la mordille en souriant. Il laisse tomber à nouveau sa tête sur le lit.

J'enlève son caleçon et embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il gesticule, il est sûrement chatouilleux, je remonte le long de son haine, il pousse des gémissements. Je descends à nouveau sur ses cuisses et passe ma langue en remontant vers ses boules que je lèche doucement juste avec la pointe, il sursaute mais se laisse faire. Ma langue joue avec ses bourses et je peux constater tout l'effet que je lui procure, son érection naissante devient plus proéminente. Je pose mes mains sur ses genoux et les remontent sur ses cuisses fermes. Je dépose de doux baisers sur son membre à présent. Tout le long jusqu'à atteindre son gland, puis passe ma langue autour de lui. Un gémissement de plaisir se fait entendre. Je le sents se redresser sur ses coudes, un seul manifestement, car une main caresse mes cheveux. Je prends son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche et commence quelques doux va et vient sur lui, je l'entends gémir de plus belle. Sa respiration n'est plus aussi lente qu'auparavant, elle saccadé à présent et beaucoup plus rapide. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais je caresse son bouton doucement, juste le caresser lentement. Sa main enfouit dans mes cheveux accélère mes mouvements. J'aime quand il est aussi autoritaire. "Pietro." Murmure t-il pour la première fois.

J'accélère mes va et vient et tente de l'enfoncer plus loin. Il resserre ses cuisses, je tente le tout pour le tout en essaye d'accéder au tiroir de la table de chevet. J'attrape le gel et mets quelques gouttes sur mon index, il sursaute lorsque je lui caresse son entrée bien que j'ai réchauffé le gel entre mes doigts. Je continu mes douces caresses tout en continuant les va et vient sur son sexe. Mon index commence à s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Je le sents un peu crispé, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour le détendre. De mon autre main j'attrappe la sienne et entrelasse nos doigts. Il la saisit et la serre fortement.

\- Pietro... Murmure t-il encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est une plainte ou quoique se soit d'autre. j'arrête instantanément tout et le regarde. "Je t'aime." Chuchote t-il. Je souris et souffle de soulagement. Je reprends son sexe dans ma bouche et insert à nouveau mon index en lui qui entre sans problème. J'essaye de faire quelques petits et va, il gémit et semble apprécier l'intrusion. Je sors et attrappe sa cuisse que j'agrippe fortement puis attrappe son sexe dans ma main. Je relève la tête tout en continuant à le masturber. Il me regarde, son regard en dit long sur son état, il est complètement excité et ma merci. Je continue à le masturber léchant au passage son freins tout le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je lâche sa main et attrappe le gel.

Je glisse à nouveau mon index accompagné de mon majeur cette fois et épie la moindre expression sur son visage, ses traits se froncent mais un gémissement se fit entendre après ,je ne le lache pas des yeux et continu de le masturber en le léchant d'une part et en insérant mes doigts en lui, d'une autre.

Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse tomber sur le lit, je reprends mes va et vient de ma bouche. Il agrippe toujours mes cheveux et me tire vers lui. "J'ai besoin de te sentir." Chuchote t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Une des ses mains glisse sur ma nuque, l'autre caresse le bas de mon dos puis mes fesses. On s'embrasse passionnément. Il lâche ma nuque et mes fesses pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Je me redresse sur les genoux et le laisse défaire ma ceinture et les boutons de mon Jean pendant que je caresse lentement la peau soyeuse se son buste. Je me lève et enlève ce foutu Jean, je sautille sur place et manque de perdre mon équilibre. Je me rallonge sur lui. Ou du moins me remet à califourchon sur lui. Ses jambes pendent hors du lit, il agrippe aussitôt ma nuque et m'attire contre sa bouche, que je prends. Ma main glisse sous sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. J'embrasse à nouveau son cou. Son autre main se ballade sur mon dos puis quelques doigts glissent entre mon caleçon et ma peau. Il agrippe fermement ma fesse dans sa main. "Pourquoi t'as pas enlevé ton caleçon direct..." Marmonne t-il dans mon oreille.

\- Pour que tu puisses le faire mon amour. Lui Chuchote ai-je en retour.

Il glousse à ma remarque et se met directement à la tâche en descendant du bout des doigts ce petit bout de tissus qui nous gêne. Je l'aide à finir le travail puis m'installe correctement sur lui. Dans ma tête, j'essaye de voir quelle position serait la bonne pour une première fois. Je tente de me rappeler quelle position j'aurais voulu lors de ma première fois mais tout le monde est différent. Certain préfère voir leur partenaire quitte a être détacher l'un de l'autre, d'autre préfère ne pas le voir mais être très proche. Je ne sais pas Comment Clint voit la chose et je me sents coupable de ne pas avoir été attentif à ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quelque se soit qu'il m'attire à nouveau contre lui, Ok donc ça sera en missionnaire, les yeux dans les yeux mais détaché l'un de l'autre. Je l'embrasse langoureusement puis je descends sur sa gorge, je me hisse un peu plus bas et embrasse son buste. Je me redresse et regarde ce beau spécimen. Il m'attrappe le sexe et le masturber doucement. Je réagis immédiatement à ses caresses. Je suis déjà bien excité, je me laisse tomber sur le côté et l'attire contre moi.

Nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre, je place sa cuisse sur les miennes et caresse son entrée, puis je place mon sexe contre lui. Lui, il me regarde plein de question dans les yeux. j'essaye de faire quelques mouvements pour pouvoir le mais il semble crispé. J'attrape le gel et en passe contre lui et moi. Il tressaillit, cette fois-ci le gel est froid. Je tente de m'immiscer à nouveau en lui. Je force un peu, il se raidit.

\- Chuttt. Ça va aller clint... Laisse toi faire... Murmure ai-je pour le rassurer. Il souffle doucement et avale sa salive si fort que j'arrive à entendre qu'il deglutit péniblement. "Tu veux essayer une autre position?" Lui propose ai-je en lui caressant la gorge.

\- Je sais pas. Répond t-il la voix tremblante.

\- À toi de me dire... Chuchote ai-je en caressant maintenant sa joue.

\- J'en sais rien. Marmonne t-il.

\- Tourne toi. Ordonne ai-je chose qu'il fait. Il se calle contre moi, en cuillère, mon bras sous son cou, la main lui caressant le buste. Je laisse tranquille son antre et me reconcentre sur lui. J'attrape de ma main droite son sexe et le masturbe lentement. Il gémit à présent, chose qui me détend j'ai bien eu peur qu'il se braque une fois pour toute.

Je remonte la main sur sa mâchoire et le force à tourner son visage vers moi, je l'embrasse, je l'entends gémir de plaisir dans ma bouche. Je lâche un instant son sexe et lui caresse lentement les pectoraux puis descends jusqu'à sa cuisse que je soulève pour la poser sur les miennes. Je lui caresse à nouveau le buste puis faufile ma main entre nous pour placer mon membre. Je suis en place et tente quelques doux va et vient, il semble être assez détendu mais je remets tout de même un peu de gel, je me replace, mon gland glisse en lui. Il se raidit et cesse même de m'embrasser.

\- Chuttt. Tu vas aimer, je t'assure Clint. Glisse ai-je entre deux baiser chaste. "Fais-moi confiance." Ajoute ai-je en attrappant son sexe entre les doigts pour le caresser doucement. Il se détend et m'embrasse à nouveau, je fais quelques mouvements en lui, je l'entends gémir. Ce n'est pas évident de me concentrer à la fois sur mes mouvements de bassin et ma main le caressant mais j'y arrive. Je l'entends gémir encore plus fort.

\- Pietro... Gémit-il.

\- Oui chéri... Laisse toi aller. Chuchote ai-je dans sa bouche.

\- Oooh ... Murmure t-il encore.

\- Je te laisse faire... Murmure ai-je. "Va à ton rythme."

\- Hummm. Pietrooo.. je... je... Bafouille t-il un peu paniqué par ce quil lui arrive.

\- Chuttt. Murmure ai-je. Laisse toi aller Hawkeye. Je sents qu'il accélère son propre bassin pour parfaitement épouser mon corps. Petit à petit c'est lui qui dirige nos mouvements. Il se détache de ma bouche et tourne son visage vers le mur pour mieux se cambrer. Ma main attrappe sa mâchoire et sa gorge. J'accélère mes gestes sur son sexe, lui augmente les mouvements de ses hanches.

\- Oh pietroooo. Gémit il .

\- Humm Clint ... Murmure ai-je en me laissant aller moi aussi à présent. "Clinttttt..." J'accélère la cadence de mes mouvements, il attrappe le draps dans sa main droite et de l'autre vient la plaquer sur mes fesses. Je sents ses doigts s'ancrer dans la peau. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir. Je m'enfonce plus profondemment en lui, il pousse un " oh... hummm." puis se déverse sur ma main. Il continue tout de même ses mouvements de bassin jusqu'à ce que je finisse par jouir en lui.

\- Oh... Clint... Oh... Hum... Je fonds littéralement puis J'essaye de me calmer. "Clint?"

\- Oui. Dit il en soupirant.

\- Je t'aime à en crever.

Il glousse puis souffle. "Tu es deja mort une fois pour moi. Tache de rester en vie ste plaît." Ce n'est pas vraiment une demande mais plus un ordre.

\- Bien monsieur le Directeur. Je le sers encore contre moi, il agrippe mes bras dans les siens. J'entends sa respiration se calmer peu a peu puis j'entends un léger ronflement. J'ai réussi à fatigué Hawkeye, Clint Barton, l'amour de ma vie.

.

Mercredi 19 septembre. New-York. Jour 17

.

Un oiseau chante sur l'arbre, mais Gandalf le transforme en faucon devant moi. Je suis émerveillé. J'essaye d'écouter le chant des elfes mais hélas Boromir et Faramir se disputent bruyamment. Gimli rit de leur chamaillerie, je n'entends plus les oiseaux, ni les elfes chanter. Un cri retentit, je sursaute. Deux bras m'entourent le cou. Je souris. "Ne craint rien, Ce n'est que notre bon roi Aragorn qui n'en peut plus de ses jacquassement." Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille. La douceur de sa voix et ses bras m'appaisent, je me retourne face à lui et redécouvre son visage Angelique, son beau regard si clair, ses cheveux blonds aussi long que soyeux.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué Legolas... Murmure ai-je.

\- Toi aussi Pietro... Même si je doute que je sois ausi performant que ton héros. Répond Clint.

\- Mon héros c'est toi! J'ouvre les yeux. "Clint." Murmure ai-je confus.

Mon archer aux cheveux court rit doucement. "Tu as fais de beaux rêves apparemment. Je savais pas que tu aimais le seigneurs des anneaux."

\- Jaime surtout les archers... Dis-je en faisant une grimace. "Toi en particulier." me repris '-je en l'attrapant par la nuque.

Clint me dépose un baiser. "Allons prendre une douche et déjeunons, mon petit rêveur." Clôt Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil

Je me lève et le suis jusque dans la salle de bain. Je le serre de suite contre moi. Il va me manquer, lui. Et non ce foutu archer elfique. Le jet d'eau dévale du pommeau de douche mais je reste contre lui, lui aussi semble vouloir profiter du moment. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, on se décide à sortir. On se sèche et s'habillons lentement. Clint me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je.. vais me changer, et je te rejoins en salle commune. Ok?

J'acquiesse. Il me sourit puis sort de ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit, je pense à lui, au vide qu'il laissera. Je commence à avoir les boules, je ne veux pas qu'il parte et en même temps, j'ai pas le droit de l'obliger à rester. Son boulot c'est toute sa vie, c'est d'ailleurs grâce au Shield qu'on se connait. Je repense à tout ce chemin parcouru depuis le début. Puis je m'apprête à rejoindre les autres l, avec le sourire.

En arrivant en salle commune seul Nath, Wanda et Cap sont attablés, je leur souris à tous et vais me chercher de quoi déjeuner. Je m'installe dans le silence à table. Tout les regards sont posés sur moi.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton au milieu de la gueule?

\- Où est Clint? Demande ma soeur.

\- Dans sa chambre! Lance ai-je simplement

\- Oh. Dis Nath tristement.

\- Il est parti se changer ! Ajoute ai-je.

\- Ah... Cool... Lance ma soeur souriante.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous intégrez bien Pietro. Déclare Cap, qui si je me souviens bien est au courant.

\- Merci cap... Marmonne ai-je. En touillant mon chocolat lentement.

\- Pietro quelques chose ne va pas? S'inquiète ma soeur.

\- Tout va bien... Repondis-je en lui lançant un sourire forcé.

\- Ne me ments pas mon frère! Me gronde presque Wanda.

\- Tout va bien. Répète ai-je en chuchotant avant que Clint n'entre dans la salle. Il embrasse les filles puis sert la main à cap avant d'aller se chercher un café et se poser face à moi.

\- Tu repars quand? Demande Nath.

\- En début d'après midi.

\- Oh. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Oui... Dit-il en regardant l'heure sur le micro onde.

\- Il n'est que 9h45, tu as le temps. Dit ma soeur en riant.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Fury à 10h30. Annonce t-il.

\- Une mission? Demande Steve.

\- Je sais pas... Il m'a appelé hier, pour me dire qu'il me convoquait à 10h30 tapante. Dit-il légèrement angoissé par cet entretiens. Je le suis également, cet entretiens ne me dis rien qui vaille. Je bois silencieusement mon chocolat en écoutant tout le monde piailler sans vraiment écouter. Je suis ailleurs. Je sursaute lorsque j'entends une chaise glisser sur le parquet.

\- Bon j'y vais... Je reviens après. Lance Clint en nous faisant un bref signe.

\- Ok. Dis seulement Cap.

\- À toute. Enchaine Nath.

Je me lève , débarrasse mon bol, nettoie le bout de la table et m'en vais. À peine la double porte battante franchis, je cours. Il faut que je cours, il faut que je me dépense. J'ai trop d'énergie j'ai trop de ... Je ne sais pas... Il faut que je cours. Je cours pendant presque plus d'une heure, puis m'effondre sur l'herbe. J'entends des pas sur le gravier s'approcher de moi, je ne bouge pas. Je n'entend plus de pas.

\- Fury est d'accord pour que je revienne.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. "Tu pourrais pas t'annoncer avant de parler t'as faillis me foutre une crise cardiaque."

\- À ton age, se serait navrant. Se moque t-il gentiment en caressant les cheveux frénétiquement.

\- Ça change quoi que Fury soit d'accord? Demande ai-je plus sérieusement en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

\- Il va accélérer la procédure de recrutements. Il espère que notre relation ne créera pas de conflit au seins de l'équipe mais comprends mes motivations. Déclare t-il. Je ne bronche pas. "Pietro..." Chuchote t-il en m'attrapant la main. "Je peux pas laisser Los Angeles sans directeur. Ok... Je suis pas irremplaçable, c'est juste que je voudrais pas que le nouveau directeur fout tout en l'air ce que j'ai essayé de construire. ... Pietro regarde moi." J'ouvre les yeux. "Je veux revenir. Il y a trois raison à cela. La première est que je me sents super bien ici. Et pourtant je n'ai pas passé autant de temps dans ce bâtiment qu'à LA mais je me sents chez moi, avec mes proches, vous êtes ma famille, c'est en revenant que je l'ai compris..."

\- Vous m'avez vite adopté alors je peux te comprendre. Dis-je seulement.

\- On a bien fait. Dit Clint souriant au "vous". Il entrelasse ses doigts aux miens, me regarde puis me sourit en caressant la joue de l'autre. "La deuxième c'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre." Déclare t-il, je souris et pense qu'il va me sortir que je suis l'homme de sa vie et non. "Tu avais raison quand tu m'as dis que je resterais toujours Hawkeye, quoique je fasse, quelque soit le poste que j'ai, je suis et resterai toujours Hawkeye. Et puis je dois t'avouer que le tir à l'arc me manque." Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Je l'ai bien vu... Confirme ai-je en souriant.

Il tente de reprendre son sérieux puis reprend. "La troisième est la raison la plus importante... Il marque une pause et me lance un " Toi." Son regard est planté dans le mien, j'essaye de dévier mon regard car mes yeux se brouillent petit à petit. "Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de développer. Je reste principalement pour toi. Pour être à tes côtés. Je sais que ça va être dur Pietro. Franchement je vais galérer aussi. Et j'aurais jamais penser que tu me manquerai autant. Je t'aime Pietro, je te jure que je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais, crois moi." Il prends mes mains dans les siennes. "Je te promets que je ferais tout. " Je le serre dans mes bras, je papillonne pour ne pas pleurer. Je suis un mec merde. Lui ne pleure pas... "Je t'aime Pietro..." Suffoque t-il. Merde... Je ne retiens plus mes larmes moi aussi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clint. Je t'aime tellement. Chuchote ai-je. J'essuie mes larmes discrètement, je dois être fort, pour lui. Je sents qu'il bouge son bras autour de moi et qu'il fait de même. On se détache l'un de l'autre, nos fronts se percutent ensuite. On tente de profiter de la présence de l'un, l'autre. Mon ventre de glouton rompts ce putain de moment parfait.

\- Allons manger mon ventre sur patte. Murmure t-il.

Je glousse puis relève la tête. Je lui souris et lui dépose juste un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

On rejoint les autres, à la salle commune, Tony est présent et a acheté des pizzas pour tout le monde. Clint regarde sans cesse sa montre, ca m'énerve un peu mais je comprends tout de même. Le repas fini, Clint commence à faire ses adieux. Il sert la main de Tony tonique puis celle de cap, et enfin Sam et Scott. Il serre ma soeur dans ses bras. Je les regarde ils sont mignon, puis serre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Il se tourne vers moi. "Tu m'accompagne jusqu'au hangars?" Me demande Clint.

Je Bafouille un oui et le suis. Il s'arrête au détour d'un couloir et m'embrasse. Je lui revole un autre baiser puis nous entrons dans le sas des hangars. Toute son équipe est là. Je sers la main à Birth, Gavin et Piper, puis fait la bise à Carlson que j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je me dois donc de faire la bise à Bobby. Je me retourne vers Clint, et lui serre la main déglutissant péniblement. Contre toute attente, il me serre dans mes bras. "Je t'aime Pietro, je t'appelle ce soir."

Je me défaits de son étreinte et lui souris seulement. Ils attrappent leurs valises et sortent du sas. J'hésite un instant mais entre également dans le sas. Je le vois grimper dans le quinjet, il dépose son sac sur un banc, il se tourne vers moi et m'envoie un baiser de la main. Je souris. Les moteurs vibrent lentement. Le pont se ferme puis j'entends le moteurs vibrer encore plus. Le jet flotte doucement puis monte petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le toit soit complètement ouvert. Je regarde Clint s'envoler et partir loin de moi. Je fixe les portes horizontales qui se ferment doucement. Je n'arrive pas a décoller mes yeux. Les portes sont closes. Le quinjet est déjà bien loin. Je sents une main sur mon épaule.

\- Il reviendra, il nous l'a promit.

Je le retourne vers Nath. "Si il revient pas, je suis à prêt à demander mon affectation à L.A."

\- Il reviendra. Il ne veut pas que tu sois séparer de ta soeur. Et comme il sait que tu es quelqu-un de très déterminé il reviendra. Chuchote Natasha.

\- Oui... Et je l'attendrais. Murmure ai-je déjà pressé de recevoir un appele du Headmaster de la côte ouest.

FIN.

1 На здоровье! [Na zdorovié.] Santé en Sokovien (slovaque)

2 Na zdravie. [Naz-dra-vii-è] santé en russe.

3 Будем здоровы [Boudem zdorovi] Acclamation en russe.

4 Gěi wǒmen. A nous en mandarin.


End file.
